H2o Season 4 Complications
by EpicFantasyStories
Summary: What happens when emma comes back from her trip around the world? Will zane and rikki get back together? Who gets married? And who comes back to make Bella, Emma, cleo and rikki's life hell? Someone they never thought they would ever see again?
1. Who's That Girl?

**_Rikki's Pov_**

The sun was warm on my face as I felt the warm sand in-between my toes. I watched as the ocean waves moved back and fourth along the shores of the beach as I saw little kids and families making sand castles and jumping in the water. I wore a tang top shirt and some shorts as my white sneakers were aside of me.

I stood up as I started wiping all the sand of my shorts and hands as I was about to take a swim in the ocean. I started walking down the beach to where there were some rocky cliffs that I could go to. No one comes near those rocky cliffs and I knew I could jump into the water with out any one seeing me.

Now, you may be wondering, why would it be so secretive of me to go swimming in public? Well, I guess I had a secret, well not just a ordinary secret. It wanst bad or anything like that but if anyone knew about it, my life would be over. Ive had nightmares about people putting me in zoo's or taking me to a scientist lab and testing on me and dissecting me until I couldn't take it no more.

Not only that but keeping the secret was also a challenge for me too. Staying away from water, lying to people about why I don't like swimming and making up excuses every time I knew there was a full moon. No, im not a werewolf.

I was a mermaid. I had bright orange scales and my tail was very long and shiny. I loved swimming and it was my favorite thing to do in the whole world. I would always swim into this island that leads into a small cave that was filled up with water. It was called Mako Island. I could spend endless hours in this cave with out getting bored and my friends always make fun of me about it but I guess they don't understand how I feel about it.

Well, I'm not the only person who was a mermaid, I had 3 other friends that were mermaids too. Cleo, Bella and Emma. Ive shared the secrete with Cleo and Emma for the past 2-3 years since we become mermaids together but a year ago, Emma left with her family to travel the world. When senior year started, I met Bella who was a mermaid too so me Cleo and Bella have been hanging out and swimming together for the last year.

Last week we just graduated form high school and I cant even explain how great it is. No homework, no studying for test, we don't have to wake up at 7 in the morning to go to school, I have all the freedom in the world and now I can go swimming anytime I want to.

I looked around me as I climbed onto one of the rocks that were on the cliff. As soon as I saw nobody, I jumped into the warm, salty ocean water. I felt it go against my face as my wavy blonde hair got wet and started to turn straight. In no time at all, my legs started to close together as a bubbles surrounded me and I grew a tail out of the middle of no where.

I started paddling my tail as I put my two hands out in front of me and started to swim. When I was in a certain spot of the ocean where I didn't see any coral reefs, I flipped my tail so hard that I started swimming up to speeds of 50 miles per hour.

I felt the ocean water go up against my face as I saw fish swim by me. It was so beautiful and it always relaxed me when I was stressed or had a problem going on in my life. I slowed down as I saw the entry into the under water cave and slowly swam up to the surface to see 2 long shiny orange tails.

I got to the surface and saw my two friends, Bella and Cleo.

"What! Your kidding me! So he's staying here all summer?" I heard Bella ask Cleo as I heard shock in her voice.

"Yup! Its true! Lewis said he would stay here all summer until collage starts again in September. Isn't it so romantic? He's giving up his summer to stay here with me!" Cleo said with that squeaky excited voice that she had.

I heard Bella giggle when I interrupted the conversation.

"What im I? Invisible to you? I haven't talked to you guys all week and I don't even get a hi?" I said with my annoyed voice but Cleo and Bella turned around and smiled.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up late. Usually you beat us here hours before time. Where have you been?" Bella asked but she still had that smile on her face.

"I've been swimming, I at least want to enjoy it before I get to talk to you guys. I answered giving them my cheerful but also kind of annoyed answer.

I saw that cleo had a huge smile on her face as she was staring out into space until she broke the conversation between me and Bella.

"I cant believe it! Lewis is staying here the whole summer with me! Isnt he the sweetest guy ever?" Cleo mentioned again as she started day dreaming.

"Yes, I over heard you two talk as I came up to the surface." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on, can't you at least pretend your happy for me? I haven't seen Lewis in 6 months so this is a big deal for me." Cleo responded as she put both of her hands in the water.

I faked a smile at her but she was to busy looking off another direction as she started giggling and smiling.

Bella laughed at us from the way we both reacted from each other but I didn't care.

"Look, I gotta meet up will; me and him are going to hang out by the beach." Bella said as she looked at Cleo. "Ya, me and Lewis are going to the café so we'll catch up later?" Cleo asked but Bella already left by the time she asked the question.

"Ok then, have fun you too." I said as Cleo rolled her eyes at me. Before she ducked her head underwater I also screamed: "And don't get pregnant!" But Cleo just laughed as she disappeared into the water leaving me by myself in the cave.

My smile slowly faded as Cleo left and I put my two arms up against the rocks. I laid my head on my arms as I looked in the empty cave.

I could hear the water trickling down the rocks as heard the slight movements of my tail in the water. I had a feeling that it was going to be nice a relaxing summer… so I thought.

_**Cleo's Pov**_

I was walking along the side walk as I saw the huge "Rikki's" sign that was up on Zane's café. Rikki's ex-boyfriend. The broke up about 2 months ago and Zane still haven't taken down Rikki's name off the café which is kinda weird to me but I guess it didn't really mater.

Zane has owned the café for about a year and Rikki and Zane went out for about 2-3 years until he cheated on Rikki. I don't really know what Rikki saw in Zane. I've had a bad feeling about him ever since they started dating. He even threatened to tell our secret to the world when Rikki dumped him. I don't think Zane deserves Rikki. He didn't care about her when she was attacked by the tentacle during the full moon and when she needed help out by Mako and he stopped caring about her and only cared about the café. It's been kind of a disaster after Rikki broke up with Zane because now Zane has tried to get her back ever since. He's always following Rikki and always trying to make up excuses to talk to her and its getting really annoying. The only reason why I liked him in the past was because he was Rikki's boyfriend but that has definitely changed.

I walked into the café to see my boyfriend Lewis sitting down by one of the booths. He was wearing a light blue shirt with some baggy shorts that went up to his knees and some sneakers. As I walked up to him and sat down, he flipped his hair over while he came over to kiss me.

"I've missed you so much!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered it into his ear.

"But I just saw you like 2 hours ago! Lewis said in his weird confused voice but I just smiled.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already!" I explained and I pulled his shirt so he could come closer to me and we started to kiss again.

"Whoa! Aggressive!" He explained after he kissed me but I just smiled and laughed.

"I haven't seen you in 6 months! What do you expect?" I said but before he could answer back Sophie came up to us and asked us what we wanted to drink.

Sophie was will's older sister. Will was Bella's boyfriend and they've been going out for about a month. Sophie was also the girl that Zane kissed while he was going out with Rikki.

I can remember the image so clear in my head. How me, Rikki and Bella were coming to the surface of the water to watch Will win a diving competition that he was doing and there I saw it; Zane and Sophie kissing each other right in front of Rikki. Zane didn't even look mad at Sophie after he kissed her and what was even weirder was that Sophie is 3 years older than Zane. Zane's 18 and Sophie is 21.

"I would like to have a mango smoothie." Lewis responded as he pointed his finger straight up in the air.

I saw Sophie right that down on her notepad as I quickly replied: "Ill have the same as well."

Sophie gave me a small fake smile as she wrote something else down on her notepad as she quickly put it in her pocket and left the table with out saying anything.

"So, we were saying?" Lewis said as he started to smile and wrap his arms around me and we started to make out a little more as he quickly stopped.

I could tell that something caught his eye. I slowly backed out of the kiss to turn around. I didn't see anything but apparently he did.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at him and back the other direction as to where he was staring.

"Look!" He quickly replied as he was looking in a specific direction.

I turned around one more time but I didn't see anything. It was then when I looked at the counter where I saw something interesting. I saw a girl with white pants, and a light blue shirt ordering something to one of the waiters. She had bright blonde hair that was also put up in a pony tail.

I couldn't exactly tell immediately who it was until she turned the direction as to where me and Lewis were sitting. Then I saw it.

"Is that-?" Lewis started asking as he was still looking that direction but I quickly cut him off.

"Is it?" I asked my self and a huge smile appeared on my face.


	2. Lockets vs Blue Crystals

I was exhausted from the long flight that I took from New York to Australia and I barley had any sleep when arrived I home. The airplane flight was about 10 hours long and I didn't get any sleep because of my little brother Elliot. He was playing on his Nintendo game and had it at this highest volume so you could hear the music on the game very clearly. I was recently in New York for about 2 weeks so me and my family decided to come back to Australia during the summer before I went to collage.

As I was walking into the café, I was totally shocked to see that the Juice net has changed to the name "Rikki's". The whole café was arranged differently and there were different types of drinks and waiters in the café.

I came up to the counter to see the menu and at the front of the menu in bold letters it said "Rikki's".

"What the-?" I asked as I was whispering to myself but no one heard me.

I turned around to look at the tables and I saw many people sitting in booths and drinking smoothies. I looked at one specific booth and saw that two people staring at me. I didn't know who they were until I took a closer look at them.

One of them was a guy with short blonde hair and this other girl had long straight brown hair as they were both sitting next to each other and talking. As I walked closer to them the girl with the brown hair stood up and smiled at me.

"Emma?" The girl asked as she came closer to me.

Immediately I recognized the voice and knew who it was.

"Cleo?" I asked as a huge smile appeared on my face.

"Oh my god!" Cleo said as we both ran up to each other and hugged.

"Oh my god! I can't believe your back! I can't believe your here. We haven't seen each other in like… forever! Where did you go! How was it? Did you meet and cute French boys?" Cleo asked as she blurted out with so many questions.

I laughed at her questions as we both hugged each other again.

"So much has been going on here since you left, you wouldn't believe what has happened around here." Cleo explained in excitement.

"Yes, I can kinda tell. What's up with the café being called Rikki's ? I asked her but she changed the subject.

"Oh my god! Rikki is gonna be so excited to see you. We need to go see her right now!" She said as she grabbed my hand.

"Wait a second! I don't even get a hi?" Lewis asked as he walked up to me.

Immediately I came over and gave Lewis a quick hug as there was an awkward silence after the hug for about a solid 2 seconds.

"Oh ya! Rikki! She'll be so excited to see you!" Cleo explained as we both started power walking out the café as Lewis followed us out the entrance.

I took a quick look at the café again as I saw the huge "Rikki's" sign again. How come there would be a huge sign with the name Rikki's up on the café? Why did they change the name to that? What happened with the Juice net?

So many questions ran through my mind. Rikki wasn't even that wealthy. How would she get someone to do that for her? Unless it was named after someone eles who was also named Rikki but I highly doubt it.

Me, Lewis and cleo stopped in the middle of the sidewalk so cleo could call Rikki to meet up with us. When Cleo turned around to look at us, something caught my eye.

On her neck there was no locket but instead a small blue shiny crystal. The locket was gone. The locket me, Cleo, and Rikki have worn ever since we became mermaids together. I mean, it wasn't that big of deal or anything but I guess it was just strange since I've never seen her wear any other necklace besides the locket we had.

"Hey Rikki! Ok you can not believe who's here!" I heard Cleo started saying as she paused on the phone.

Look! Just come over here! You'll be so surprised! I heard Cleo squeal.

"Ok then! See you then." Cleo finally said as she hung up the phone.

"Ok, Rikki said to meet up by the beach to where Bella and Will are." Cleo started saying.

"Bella and who?" I started asking.

"Hey! You haven't met Bella nor Will yet have you? There one of our friends that we made right after you left to travel the world." Cleo quickly explained to me.

I slowly nodded my head as she I was still pretty confused. So much has changed and ive only seen Cleo for like about 5 minutes seen we met up at the café.

I knew Ash went to collage already since he was a year older than me so he didn't live around the area anymore. He lived about an hour away from the gold coast and said he would visit me sometime after I got back from my trip around the world. I couldn't wait to see everyone else as well.

Me, Cleo and Lewis were walking to the beach as she was asking me questions about my trip around the world.

"So, did you meet any cute guys while traveling?" She asked as it grabbed my attention.

I remember going to Germany with my family while we stayed in this cheap hotel next to these set of apartments. Across the street there was a guy around the same age as me who was named Jake. He knew a little English since he was learning it at school so I got to talk to him a little.

We stayed in Germany for about a month so me and him got to hang out and walk around the city together. He taught me German as I thought him some English which was great cause then I got to speak with him. Most of the time when I traveled the world, I couldn't talk to anyone because I couldn't speak their language so it was great to finally have a friend to talk to.

It was probably the last night before I left Germany that he was walking me to my hotel as we were coming back from having dinner with his friends that he did something unexpected When we arrived at my hotel he gave me a small quick kiss on the lips. No more than 2 seconds long and told me it was great to meet me and that he wished he could get to know me better. I saw him walk away from the hotel as that was the last I saw of him.

It was romantic but at the same time kinda bad since I had a boyfriend but he didn't have to know right? I mean, it was only a small kiss. Not much to it.

"So, did you meet any cute guys while traveling?" As the question was just asked by Cleo.

"Yes." I quickly responded but knew it was stupid for me to say. The least thing that I wanted to happen was that I told Cleo that I kissed Jake and then her end up telling Ash I kissed another guy. I do not want to loose a relationship with him.

"Oh really? Who was it? Was it a French boy?" Cleo asked again.

"Oh it was nothing." I quickly replied but what I said again was stupid because I knew she would get suspicious.

"Come on! Tell me! Who was it?" Cleo asked almost instantaneously.

"Ya, who was he and was he cute?" Lewis asked with his sarcastic playful voice but Cleo lightly hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand.

Lewis just chucked as Cleo rolled her eyes at him and pushed him off the side of the beach. Once again Cleo looked at me expecting an answer.

"Well, it was this guy I meet in Germany-" but immediately Cleo cut me off.

"Oewwww! Who was it! Just tell me!" Cleo said jumping up and down as we arrived on the beach.

"Ya! I want to know NOW!" Lewis quickly said after Cleo talked but this time Cleo ignored him.

I giggled from the way they acted but my smile faded away once Cleo and Lewis looked at me again.

"His name is Jake. We just hanged out sometimes. We were just friends." I said as I quickly ended my sentence.

"Sounds like to me that you guys did a little more than that." Lewis added on but I gave him the "oh no you didn't" look.

"Oh shut up Lewis. We just hanged out and talked sometimes. That's it. Gesh. You guys are so weird." I quickly added as Cleo smiled at me.

"Ya Cleo. Why are you so weird?" Lewis asked sarcastically but we all just laughed.

Soon enough we were in the center of the beach as I saw 3 people standing up talking to each other. Lewis and Cleo were walking up to them so I just followed along. As I got closer to them I saw Rikki but didn't recognize the other 2 people who were standing with her. One of them was a tall muscular guy who had very short blonde hair and next to him was a girl wearing a short dress who had long wavy blonde hair as well. Not as wavy as Rikki's hair but just somewhat wavy.

As I got closer to the group of people I saw Rikki turn around to see us. At first her face expression was a little confused but as she relized it was me a huge smile appeared on my face.

"Surprise!" Cleo said as Rikki ran up to me and said hi as we gave each other quick hugs. Not as long as the hug me and Cleo had. Me and Rikki have always had our differences but we still liked each other and we were still good friends.

The two people that were standing there looked confused and felt a little akward standing there not knowing who I was until something caught my eye. The girl with the dress and long wavy blonde hair had the exact blue necklace as to what Cleo was wearing right now.

I was confused not knowing why they were both wearing the same necklace until I saw what Rikki was wearing. She was wearing the same shiny blue crystal as Cleo and the girl was wearing.

At that moment so many things ran through my mind. Why were they all wearing the same necklaces? Why were the crystals so important? What happened to the lockets?

Immediately I felt out of the group when I was the only one wearing the locket.

"This is Will and Emma." Rikk immediately said as she turned around to look at the two people she was talking to. I gave a warm but fake smile to them as they smiled back. The girl Bella eventually said something.

"And you are-? " She quickly asked and told them I was Emma.

"We all smiled at each other awkwardly until Cleo started talking again.

"Emma just traveled around the world with her parents. We were friends with each other right before you guys moved here. We've been friends with each other for about 2-3 years." Cleo quickly explained to them.

"Oh, that's cool." Bella said but didn't say anything else. Its like she never heard about me before. Did Cleo or Rikki ever mention about me? Were they only friends with Bella and Will for a short amount of time. I was a little confused but it wouldn't make any sense that they were only friends for a short amount of time because they were all wearing the same necklaces.

It was awkward for about 10 seconds until Bella spoke up.

"So, where did you travel around the world." She asked a little weirdly sense it was the first time we met.

"Oh, I went all over the place. I went to Italy, France, England, America…" I quickly paused. I didn't really wanna sound like I was bragging so I just ended up saying: "and a few others but that's it. I quickly added as I ended my sentence.

Bella smiled at me and said: "That's really cool. Lewis went to America for early collage. You know who Lewis is right?" She quickly asked while pointing to him but I quickly nodded my head.

Ya, ive known Rikki for the past 2-3 years and ive known Cleo, Lewis and Zane ever since we were little kids. I proudly said.

Everyone was smiling until I said Zane. It went dead silent after I said that. Everyone gave me that weird look like I wasn't supposed to mention his name or something. Maybe Bella and Will didn't know who Zane was so that's why they gave me the weird look. I was about to explain who Zane was but I decided not to because I didn't want to make things weirder. They should know who he is by now since he was Rikki's boyfriend but they never mentioned about me so who knows.

"Well, I got to go." Lewis started saying.

"I'll come with you" Cleo said immediately after Lewis talked and they both took off.

"It was nice meeting you Emma." Bella said as she smiled at me.

As soon as I smiled back Bella and Will both took off leaving me alone with Rikki. After everyone took off in different directions I tuned to face Rikki as she turned to face me back.

I wanted to ask Rikki so many questions at the moment. Who were those people? Why were they all wearing the same necklace? What happened to the lockets? Did they know our secret? But i didn't ask any of those questions. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Well, that was kinda awkward. I said as I started talking to Rikki.

"Oh don't worry about it. Bella and Will are kinda shy but they're really nice once you get to know them. They're really good friends of ours." She started off saying.

Before I said anything Rikki added something quickly to her sentence.

"Oh and by the way, me and Zane broke up so… ya…" She said kinda just stopping her sentence there.

"Oh." I said kinda looking confused.

Maybe that's why everyone went so quite after I mentioned about Zane. I wondered what happened or why they broke up so I was about to ask but instead I said:

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything's going well for you now." I said which sounded really corny.

"Oh, everything's going great. I'm so glad I broke up with him. He's such a jerk. She said finally ending her sentence.

"And you just realized that?" I said giving her a small smile hoping she wouldn't get offended from what I said but instead she smiled back.

She laughed as we both started walking down the beach and started talking about life.

Tell me what you think! I will upload a new chapter once I get 1o reviews. 5 reviews and chapter and I will post up a new one. By the way, Emma doesn't know that Bella's a mermaid so that's a sneak peak for the next chapter.


	3. The start of a new Problem

_**Will's Pov**_

__I was walking down the beach with my beautiful girlfriend Bella, the most amazing girl in the whole world. Literally, she is. She's smart, gorgeous, great company, I love to talk to her and she's even a mermaid. I feel like the luckiest guy ever.

I feel bad for the people who don't have an amazing person like Bella in their lives. Me and Bella really connected over the one year we known eachother.

My family would always travel on this boat of ours so I never really got to go to a school and meet new friends so meeting Bella in my senior year has been such a great thing for me. She understands me and I understand her.

Like I said, I was walking down the beach with her when I meet up with my really good friend of mine; Rikki. Me and her are really close too and she is like a sister to me but Bella is always the person I will adore.

It was really strange because this random blonde chick came down the beach with Cleo and Lewis. For the first time in my life, I actually saw Rikki getting really excited and hugging someone meaning she must know this person really well. I had not a clue to who she was except her name was Emma (which she just told us) and that they were good friends with Cleo, Rikki, Lewis and she kinda mentioned Zane too but that's not the point.

I mean, it wasn't the first time I've seen a random person before but there was something strange about her. Right before I gave Cleo and Rikki the blue crystal necklace, they were both wearing a shiny silver locket. That emma girl had the exact same locket as them! Exactly what did that mean.

When we left the group to continue our walk on the beach, I asked Bella if she knew who she was and she didn't have a clue.

"And exactly why does she have the same exact silver locket as Cleo and Rikki?" I asked Bella as I was holding her had.  
I was shirtless while wearing some long shorts that went just at my knee and Bella was wearing a short casual dress. Nothing too fancy, just something you would wear for the summer or just hanging out at the beach.

"That's interesting; I didn't even notice the locket." Bella mentioned as she turned to look at me.

"Do you think she knows, you know- about the secret?" I asked holding Bella close to me.

"I don't know, they seem like really close friends." Bella paused.

"I wonder why Rikki or Cleo never mentioned about her." We were slowly walking up the sandy beach to where the side walk started. I put on my flip flops as she put on hers.

I was about to say something but I stopped.

"Look, right now that dosent matter, its just you and me, right?" I asked as I rapped my two warm arms around Bella's body.

"Right!" She said with a small giggle and we leaned in to kiss each other.

Her lips tasted great and I knew she had some fruity lip gloss on which made it better. She also had some strawberry scent perfume and hair was let

lose with some hair pulled up to the top. My hand went up her back and onto her head as she wrapped her delegate arms around me.

We just stood there kissing for about a good 30 seconds, enjoying the moment until that's when I heard it. Bella's phone went off and her rockish telephone ring went on.

Bella unwrapped her arms around me while looking for her cell phone in her dress pocket.

"Sorry about this." She said in a cute voice while I saw her reach her red flip phone.

"Its alright, take your time." I said gently as I put on my black shirt.

About 5 seconds later she said. "Its Cleo."

I saw her unflip her phone as she spoke the words: "Hello."

"I could only hear the muffled background talking of Cleo while Bella was talking to her. I hope it wasn't that important because me and Bella just started our date like 30 minutes ago, including the interruption from Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and that blonde chick.

"Right now?" Bella said in her slightly annoyed voice.

At that moment I knew our date would end.

"Ok, ok. Ill be over soon." And she flipped her phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"Sorry Will but I got to go." She said a little upset.

"Whats so urgent?" I asked but she kept walking down the side walk.

"I don't know. Cleo just needs me right now." She said walking a little faster.

"What about our date?" I asked a little annoyed.

I mean, its fine for Bella to meet up with her friends and I enjoy helping and stuff like that but I dislike how they always interrupt me and Bella on our date, right in the middle of kissing.

"How about tomorrow?" She said a little quickly and gave me a quick pluck on the cheek and she left me standing there.

I saw her walking quick towards Cleo's house as I started walking back towards the beach as I left for my boat shack.

_**Cleo's Pov**_

Me, Rikki and Emma were all chatting about what's been going on the past year. Emma was talking about her travels while me and Cleo were talking about the weird tentacle and the comet.

Emma was shocked to hear this and didn't know if to believe us. Immediately I heard the bell ring.

"Bella!" I said as I ran for the door.

I opened it to see Bella have her hands in her dress pocket. Immediately I let her in as she sat down on the couch next to Rikki. It was kind of awkward now since Bella and Emma didn't know each other.

Bella broke the silence.

"So, what was the emergency?" She asked in curiosity.

"We just need you guys to understand something before we start hiding stuff or trying to keep secrets away from each other." Rikki mentioned

Immediately Emma and Bella's eyes went big when we said the word "secrets."

"I don't know what your talking about." Bella said acting like she didn't know the mermaid secret so she could hide it from Emma.

"Look, Emma is a mermaid too." Cleo quickly said.

Bella's eyes turned big as Emma's face turned red in frustration.

"You told her about our secret! I can't believe you guys would do that! It's already enough that we have your boyfriends knowing about our secret and now we have her too! You guys are the most irresponsible-" but Rikki stopped her.

"Chill em, Bella's a mermaid too." Rikki snapped and it went silent.

It took a few seconds for Emma to run that sentence through her mind till she fully understood. This time went red of embarrassment, not anger.

"Oh." That's all Emma could say.

You could see that it felt really awkward for Bella at that moment since she just realized that Emma was a mermaid too. Emma slowly sat back down on the coach and looked up at the 3 girls.

"How long have you known?" Emma asked in curiosity.

"About a year." Rikki said in her calm voice.

"Wait a second, you've known she was a mermaid for a year and you never told me? You could have at least e-mailed me or called me saying she was a mermaid too." Emma yelled in frustration as her voice went up.

"Emma." Cleo said but Emma interrupted.

"And the necklaces! What's that all about? Where are your lockets?" Emma busted out.

"Look Emma, it's a long story-" Cleo started but Emma just rolled her eyes and continued.

"So now your replacing me just because I left? You know, you guys are just being- being… Emma explained.

"Being what? Huh?" Rikki said in her tough voices!

"You guys are being bitches!" Emma yelled in a strong voice as she left Cleo's house and slammed the door, leaving us all there in silence.

It was akward until Bella spoke up.

"Maybe I should just leave if im being such a problem for you and your friend." Bella mentioned with a little sadness in her voice.

"No, wait Bella, this was a big misunderstanding." I said as I chased after her leaving Rikki alone in my house.

Rikki sadly got up from the coach as she left Cleo's home.

**A/N: Oh no! Problems for Bella and Emma! What will happen! Will they make up for what happened? Zane's coming into the next chapter as well. Does this mean more problems for Rikki?**


	4. Zane's a Pain

_**Rikki's Pov**_

__I was at my trailer finishing up my lunch, which was a sanwhich my dad made for me while I was thinking about Emma, Bella and Cleo.

I honestly don't know why Emma would freak out like that. She didn't seem mad when we were talking on the beach so why did she all of a sudden jus blow up? And the fact that she called me a _bitch_ was even worse. Never in my life have I ever heard her say that.

I stated thinking about the situation and how it would feel like if I was Emma. Ya, maybe the necklaces were the thing that made her mad, but still. You wouldn't just get mad over a bunch of stupid necklaces, right? But then kinda thinking about it, those lockets meant a lot to me, Cleo and Emma so maybe it was rude to switch it out for a crystal.

It was all so confusing and I just needed to get my mind off of things. I know the exact place; mako. I left my empty plate on the table and started heading for the beach as to where the cliffy rocks were.

There weren't many people on the beach but I still didn't want to risk my chances by diving into a public place. I was starting to see sand as I entered onto the beach. There was a nice gentle breeze and it wasn't too hot nor cold and it was a great time to swim and get my mind off of things.

It was about a 5 minute walk to the cliffy rocks until I heard something.

"Hey stranger!" I heard the familiar voice as it ran through my head.

Immediately I knew who it was. I turned around to see those big brown eyes, some-what short brown hair while he was wearing a black shirt and some blue jeans; it was Zane.

He had a smile on his face as I saw him run up to me. The least thing I wanted to do was to talk to my ex-boyfriend at a time like this. I didn't respond and just casually kept walking down the beach.

"Hey!" He said once more as he finally was walking along side of me.

At this point it would kinda be impossible to avoid him so I hoped he was just saying hi and would go away.

"Hey." I responded causally, not in a excited tone.

I didn't really want to add more to my sentence since I didn't want to carry on a full conversation with him. Me and Zane were still in that awkward stage of being ex's to friends. He still had that smile on his face while walking aside of me. I don't know why but I always made Zane so bubbly and happy when I was around him.

"Hey, whats up?" He said as he was walking aside of me.

"Oh nothing much, just the same-old same-old." I said trying to stop the whole conversation so he would walk away already.

I just wanted to go out to mako already! I was about 3 minutes away from the place to where I dive into but trying to avoid Zane wouldn't be easy.

"And by that you mean going off to Mako?" He asked with a bigger smile on his face.

"Ya, sure whatever." I said getting annoyed from him.

"Don't you ever get lonely out there?" He asked nudging my arm with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes and started walking a little faster but he still kept up with my pace.

"I always have Bella and Cleo." I said now getting more annoyed.

I don't exactly know what Zane saw in me. Why he liked me so much. Why did he want me back? I mean, I was certainly not the nicest person to him while going out with him for the last month of our relationship and I was certainly not nice to him now.

Plus I could never go back out with Zane again. I still have that clear image in my head. At Will's diving competion, When Will came up out of the surface of the water, that's when I saw it, Zane and Sophie rubbing their lips all over each other. I still sometimes want to slap Zane in the face for doing that.

He obviously still doesn't understand that I don't want him back. I wont ever go back out with him because he first of all ,cheated on me, second of all, never cared about me, and third of all, he had secret meetings with Sophie. Was he doing that because he was seeing Sophie and going out with her behind my back? From this day on I still don't know about that, but there is one thing for sure; going out with Zane again, was not an option anymore.

"So are you meeting Bella and Cleo out at Mako right now?" Zane asked while keeping up at my fast walking pace.

Thinking about Bella and Cleo made me think of Emma and the whole fight. The least thing I wanted to do was think about the fight and Zane mentioning about it was getting on my nerves.

"No." I immediately responded in a upset voice.

Zane just stared at me excepting me to add more to it.

"I'm taking a break from the whole mermaid club." I continued as I finished my sentence.

"So you going out there all alone to Mako? I mean, if it were me, I would get pretty lonely out there. Are sure you couldn't use some company?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'm sure." I responded as I rolled my eyes at him while giving him a serious smile.

That's when I arrived to the rocky cliffs. Unfortunately, Zane was still with me and I haven't gotten rid of him yet.

Soon enough I was walking away from him, going towards the cliffs of the ocean.

"Rikki, wait." I heard him say before I dove into the ocean.

"What do you want Zane. I asked immediately.

At this point he was annoying me so much that I just wanted to slap him.

"Look, maybe you know, we should hang out, maybe just talk. Maybe go out and get something to eat?" He said with a nervous smile.

"Zane, I'm not going on a date with you." I quickly snapped at him.

"No, no, no, that's not I meant. You know, just hang out. As friends?" He paused as I looked at him with a serious face.

"I mean, we are friends… right.?" He asked looking a little nervous from the question he asked me.

I honestly didn't know how to answer the question. I wouldn't exactly consider Zane a friend yet.

"I don't know, I really don't want to talk about this, ok?" I said and before he could respond, I quickly dove into the ocean.

"I could feel Zane grab for me but he wasn't fast enough.. I felt the ocean touch my skin and face as hair let loose in the water. I felt my tail grow and before I knew it I was off to Mako.

_**A/N: What will happen out at mako? Should rikki give zane another chance? Or should they just stay as friends! Sneak peek for next chapter, will Emma and Bella solve their problems and how will Rikki and Cleo respond?**_


	5. Who are Real Friends and who are Fake?

_**Sophie's Pov**_

I was cleaning up the café as all the employees were getting ready to go home. Today was a sad day, why? Because today was the last day of the café being open. Finally Zane has lost all his money to run this place and now he can't pay it off anymore, meaning, the "Rikki's Cafe" is shutting down.

Tomorrow I was going to help Zane pack up the boxes and officially close the place. He's been stressed out lately and I thought he could use a hand.

I don't get why he is still stressed out about Rikki though. They broke up over a month in a half ago. That's a reasonable amount of time to move on from a relationship but obviously he hasn't. What did he see in that girl any ways? She was bossy and so annoying.

She always kept secrets away from me, fired me for stupid reasons and always disliked me for the weirdest reasons ever. Well, now I would understand why she would dislike me because I kissed her boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend but before that, I didn't do anything wrong and she still treated me like trash.

I've done almost everything to get Zane to like me but im like a window to him. He sees right through me and im like invisible to him. I did everything this past month to keep the café up and when I discovered those crystals down by Mako, he still ignored me about it. Those crystals were worth a fortune and could keep the café going for ages but he some how had such a huge issue with it.

Now that the café was closing down, it would be hard to get Zane's attention because I wouldn't be able to see him everyday. It would be really hard plus since he is still so into Rikki, it would be still harder to get his attention. I just need to do something to make him like me more than her.

I was about to put the close sign in front of the café until a girl walked in. It was the same girl from this morning. I've never seen her before but somehow Cleo and Lewis knew her because they welcomed her with a huge hug.

The girl seemed upset and her face looked red and her eyes looked puffy. She slowly walked in and just sat at the table alone.

I slowly approached her as I picked up another empty drink right next to her table.

"Im sorry but its closing time." I said with I stern voice but she just kept looking down at the table.

I wonder what was wrong and why she seemed so upset. I didn't know why she was sad but I somehow felt bad for her.

I slowly sat at the table across from her as I looked up at her but she didn't look back.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently this time but it took her a long time to reply.

"Im fine." She said quickly but her voice didn't sound so great. It sounded like she just cried.

"Are you new to the area?" I finally asked her after sitting there awkwardly for about 30 seconds.

"No, well yes. I don't know. So much has changed since I was last here." She said in a depressed voice.

"Well I saw you this morning at the café. I didn't recognize you so I figured you were new here." I responded in a friendly voice.

She just kept her head down.

"Look-" I started off saying. "I know you just barley meet me and everything but you seem a little upset. Do you need someone to talk to?" I asked hoping she wouldn't immediately reject my question.

All she did was look up at me with sad eyes.

"What is it, friendship problems, new to the area and trying to find a place to fit in?" I asked stopping my question since I didn't know anything else to ask her.

I mean she could be new to the area but how would that explain how she knew Cleo and Lewis?

"I guess, well, me and my friend, well friends just got in a big fight. That's it.

She responded with a soft voice.

"I saw you hug Cleo and Lewis today-"I started saying and she gave me a weird look. "Oh, im not stalking you or anything but since I've worked here for a long time and I know a lot of people here, seeing you here was… different." I said awkwardly ending my sentence.

She didn't seem to respond, just looked back down at the table as her eyes looked a little teary.

"Did you and Cleo get in some sort of fight?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped at me with anger.

"Oh, im sorry. It's probably rude for me to ask you questions like that since we barley meet." I paused.

I quickly got up from the table and grabbed a juice that I was going to give to a customer 10 minutes ago, but they left and I ended up giving it to the sad girl at the table. She weirdly looked at me while I handed her the juice.

"What? Do you want me to give you a empty juice?" I asked in sarcasm.

A small smile appeared on her face as she grabbed the juice form me.

"Thanks." She said as her voice didn't sound so sad anymore.

"I'm Sophie by the way." I said as I stook my hand out infrount of her.

"Emma." She quietly said as she shook my hand.

I smiled at her trying to think of something to say to her.

"I hate getting into fights with my friends. But it always works out for me. Don't worry. Im sure it will all blow over by tomorrow." I said with a friendly smile.

"Ya right." She said as she slowly sipped on her smoothie.

"Exactly who did you get in a fight with? Well, that's only if you want to tell me." I asked as I looked at her.

She paused but then finally gave in.

"You were right about the Cleo part but I also got into a fight with my friend Rikki as well." She paused. "I mean, isn't this café named after her?" she asked.

"Are you referring to Rikki Chadwick?" I asked hoping she was talking about the right Rikki, I didn't know any other Rikki's but I was just making sure.

"Yes, that Rikki." Emma said with a serious small smile.

"Exactly, how do you know her? " I asked in curiosity.

"Im a old friend of hers, so is Cleo." Emma responded. "I guess they changed a lot over the years and their not the same old self's they used to be." Emma said sadly as she added more to her sentence.

"What happened?" I asked hoping I didn't seem like I was asking her way to many questions.

"They replaced me with this new girl… Bella." She responded as she quickly paused in the middle of her sentence.

Soon it was all making since. I've never liked Rikki, Bella, and, well I cant say I dislike Cleo since I barley ever talked to her but since she is part of their little clique, I bet she is just like them too.

I promised Will that I would stop being mean to Bella and that I would respect her as his girlfriend, so I didn't want to break that promise. But I never promised that I would respect Rikki and Cleo.

"Well it sounds like you and Bella are victims here." I answered her comment as she looked at me in confusion. "Bella probably had no intention of replacing you so she probably is facing the same issue as you are." I said adding to my sentence.

Emma stopped to think for a while until she continued her sentence.

"So what do you think I should do?" She asked in sadness.

I stopped to think about this for a while. I didn't want Will to think I was gossiping behind Bella's back so I just had to do what Will would think isn't rude against Bella.

"Why don't you try to be friends with Bella?" I suggested.

She gave me that strange look like she would never do that.

"Think about it." I started off saying. "If you and Bella become friends then you guys can show Cleo and Rikki you don't need them. Why have friends who are only going to be mean to you and replace you." I said proudly ending my sentence.

She stopped to think about it and smiled.

"Ya, why be friends with someone who dosent like me back." Emma said standing up from the table.

"Ya, and if Bella feels the same way, team up with Bella so that way you can rub into Cleo's and Rikki's faces that being friends with them is not worth it." I finally said.

Emma smiled as she took out her wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Oh, don't pay for the juice. Its fine. I wont charge you for it." I finally smiled.

She put the money back in the wallet and smiled at me.

"Thanks. Im glad I have at least one friend who is here for me." And with that, Emma left the café.

I smiled when she said the word "friend." I hated Rikki so having her friend hate her would make it better. Now this way I can be friends with Emma and make Rikki jealous just like she always made me jealous around Zane. Now I can destroy that stupid little clique of theirs. If Rikki wants to treat me like dirt, then let the games begin!

_**Bella's Pov**_

"Bella! Wait!" Cleo screamed for me but I kept power walking.

I couldn't believe Cleo and Rikki had another mermaid friend without telling me! What was i? Their back-up friend until Emma came back? So many thoughts ran through my head as I was walking at a very fast pace.

Not only that but their best friend called us a bitch and I didn't even do anything. I didn't even know I was replacing Emma and why was she was fusing about the lockets. Was that their friendship necklace and suddenly changed it out for a crystal because Emma left? I was so confused and just needed to get away.

I hid behind a corner behind this building as I saw Cleo still running for me. Luckily she didn't know I jumped to the side of the building or else she would of seen me.

I watched her still running as I came out from the corner and headed straight towards the beach. I was so frustrated and was scared that since Emma was back, I would be dumped out of the group.

I got to the rocky cliffs and dived into the ocean feeling the water touch my body. Suddenly bubbles were around me and I magically grew a long orange tail.

I stoke my tail hard and I immediately started swimming at very rapid speeds. I tried to avoid running into any fish while swimming and before I knew it, I saw the entrance cave towards Mako.

I slowed up and swam through the water tunnel. Before I reached the surface, I saw a orange tail meaning someone was already here. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't slow myself down fast enough. There it was. Rikki.

I stopped and saw the back of her blonde hair as I said: "Hey Rikki." In a dull voice but in surprise, it wasn't Rikki. It was Emma.

We both awkwardly looked at each other as we didn't know what to say.

"Wow, when they said you were a mermaid, they weren't kidding." I said plainly but felt stupid for saying that.

I took a look at her and she looked upset. I didn't blame her. If I knew Rikki and Cleo replaced me with another friend, even worse, mermaid, I would be just as sad. But I was Rikki's and Cleo's back up friend so that didn't really make a difference.

"Nice tail." Emma complimented.

"Like wise." I said back and we both smiled at each other.

I didn't know why Emma was being nice to me. She should be angry at me for replacing her in the group.

It was awkward for about 20 seconds until Emma spoke up.

"Look, im really sorry for calling you names at Cleo's house and yelling at you. It isn't your fault you didn't know about me and I think we shouldn't take the blame on each other." Emma said nicely to me.

At this point I didn't know what to believe cause one minute Emma was yelling at us and then the next she was being very nice.

"I should be the one who is sorry. I didn't mean to replace you in the group. I didn't even know about you til this morning." I said softly.

"It's ok." Emma said in a smile while she approached me.

We both laid our arms at the front of the moon pool. When Emma looked at the destroyed cave where all the rocks were scattered, she looked sad and confused but didn't say anything. Emma looked back at me as she spoke again.

"I don't want us being enemies. What I did back there was wrong and was a bad start to getting to know me. Can we just… start all over?" Emma asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"Ya, sure. I guess. Its been awkward for both of us since Cleo and Rikki never mentioned about us." I explained.

"I wonder why Cleo and Rikki would do that. They usually never hide stuff like that from me." Emma mentioned.

"or me." I added on.

We both sat there as so many thoughts were running through our minds.

"Maybe we should take a break from them." Emma said softly.

I looked at her confused.

"A break?" I asked not realizing what she was trying to say.

"They've been replacing us and hiding stuff away from us." Emma started saying. "Maybe if we stopped hanging out with them for a while, they would realize that we are important to the group." Emma said softly.

I thought about it for a while and realized she had a point. Why hang around people who didn't appreciate us?

"I like the idea but, I barley know you." I said awkwardly.

Emma smiled.

"What eles do we need to know about eachother? We like swimming, were mermaids and we both think Taylor Lautner is hot." She mentioned.

I laughed at the joke. I never mentioned about Taylor Lautner being hot but almost everybody did so it didn't really matter.

"Gotta love those six packs." I said as we both laughed.

"Friends?" Emma asked while holding out her hand.

I hesitated for a moment but then shook her hand with a smile.

"Friends."

_**A/N: Emma and Bella are starting to get along but what will happen with Cleo and Rikki? Well Emma take Sophie's advice and dump them or will they be a group again?**_


	6. Disaster

_**Rikki's Pov**_

It was early the next morning as I just had breakfast with my dad. It was 11:30 am, usually I sleep in for a longer time but I felt like I needed to walk around for some fresh air. My neighborhood has a direct trail to the beach so I usually just walk down that path. The beachy air was cool and refreshing.

It was then that I was going to invite Emma, Bella and Cleo down to mako island but then realizing about the big fight that happened yesterday, no one would probably come.

For some weird reason, I didn't feel like going to mako all by myself. I wish I never had that stupid fight with everyone. I walked off the beach since I decided not to go to mako. It was rather pointless with out my friends. I was on the sidewalk as I didn't know where to go.

I could go to Cleo's but what if Emma or Bella was there? I could go to the café but Zane was there and the least thing I needed was him bugging me about why I wouldn't go on a date with him. Everything was so confusing and then on second thought, maybe going to mako would be a good idea until I heard two familiar voices.

I heard laughing and giggling from these two girls with blonde hair. I stepped in to take a closer look as I saw Bella. She was wearing a pink peach dress while holding a ice cream cone in one hand and like 3 shopping bags in the other. It was the other girl who was next to her that shocked me. It was Emma.

Emma was wearing a white tang-top shirt with a short blue skirt as she had a juice in one had and 2 big bags in the other. They were both linking arms and laughing while they were talking about who knows what.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming but it was true. Emma and Bella were talking and getting along with each other. I never could imagen Bella and Emma being friends after the day we got in a huge argument, unless Cleo was there with them making sure they didn't fight but unfortunately, I didn't see any sign of Cleo.

I slowly approached them as I saw a clearer imagen of them. Yes, it was definitely Emma and Bella.

"Oh my gosh? Seriously?" I heard Emma said in shock.

"Ya, it was so cool but also kind of scary. I probably won't ever do it again." Bella said responding to Emma's question.

Emma laughed as Bella giggled with her.

I saw Bella take one last lick of her ice cream as I finally got to where they were walking.

"Hey guys." I said in a unusual happy voice.

Emma and Bella immediately stopped smiling and giggling as they turned to face me with frowns and upset faces. It was akward for about 10 seconds until I heard Emma speak up, but it wasn't to me. It was to Bella.

"So where did you get your nails done. Their so adorable." Emma asked as she held up Bella's hand.

"I had to do them myself, obviously cause of the whole mermaid thing." Bella said in a smile.

Emma smiled with her.

"Wow, im so stupid. How could I forget. You need to give me a manicure; you really do a good job of painting your nails." Emma said letting down Bella's hand.

"Thank you." Bella said in a sweet and innocent voice as they both started laughing again.

"I said hello." I spoke up even louder as this time, Bella and Emma faced me with anger.

"What do you want?" Emma asked as she removed the sunglasses off her face and ontop of her head.

"I was just wondering what you guys were up to. Are you with Cleo?" I asked but Emma just rolled her eyes at me.

"Um, no." Emma snapped at me.

Both Emma and Bella linked arms as they immediately started walking away from me.

"So you wanna come over to my house? My mom is fixing her really good grilled cheese sandwiches. Emma started saying but I caught up with them.

"What is with you two? Why are you guys ignoring me?" I asked in frustration but Bella immediately responded in: "Just leave us alone. If you want to hang out with Cleo so much then go ahead. We wont stop you."

Emma put her sunglasses back down on her face as they turned around but I walked right in front of them.

"Ok, enough of this. Why are you so mad at me?" I asked in anger but they both smirked at me.

"Look sweety-" Emma started saying to me.

"When best friends don't see each other for a long time, we grow apart and we also grow up. In this case, this is what happened. We both grew up and also being friends with me is obviously a problem to you." Emma started saying but I stopped her.

"No, its obviously a problem to you!" I screamed at her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of replaced me with another person." Emma said as she was all up in my face.

I paused for a second thinking about what she just said to me. She was still mad about me replacing her with Bella but why would Bella be mad at me too. I didn't even do anything to her.

"Emma, this is ridiculous and why are you even mad at me?" I asked facing Bella.

"Because, I don't use people as back-up friends either. Obviously I was just taking Emma's place until she came back. I probably would of been kicked out of the group because your best friend came back." Bella said in anger as there was also sadness her voice too.

It shocked me when she said that. Her back-up friend? Never in my life have I thought Bella as a back up friend. We mainly became friends because of the whole mermaid thing, not because I was using her to replace Emma or just use her as a back-up friend. I was confused and didn't know what to say, they weren't mad at each other, they were and at me and Cleo.

"Look, there has been a miscommunication here." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Well obviously. Once you start treating us like real friends then maybe we will start acting nice to you but until then-" Emma started saying but I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Treating you nicer? I haven't even done anything to you! I only had Bella in the group because she was a mermaid too and we had a lot in commen with eachother. Not because we were trying replacing you!" I said yelling at them.

"Oh really? Then explain the necklaces." Emma quickly snapped at me as she looked at my neck.

My voice disappeared as I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to explain to her about the necklaces? I just stood there in sadness as I was trying to think of something to say but my mind was blank.

"Ya, exactly." Emma said giving me the attitude.

"She was only replacing you." Bella said in a loud enough whisper that I could hear her.

"Shut up Bella! The only people who seems to be replacing anyone is you two! Atleast me and Cleo want all of us to be friends, but no, you guys have to make a big deal out of this and use each other to replace me and Cleo!" I screamed in frustration.

Bella and Emma both looked confused.

"Your logic makes no sense, come on Bella. Lets go somewhere else where she wont bother us." Emma said as she grabbed Bella's arm.

"Might as well find yourself another mermaid friend." Bella said and they both walked off.

I just stood there in shock and sadness. I wonder if they were treating Cleo like this too. If this happened to Cleo, she would break down right in front of them.

I took a deep breath as I walked the opposite direction as to where they were walking.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I mean its great that Emma and Bella were friends now but the way they were treating me was just shocking. So many thoughts were running through my head that I didn't even realize where I was walking.

I turned my head to look at the café that had my name on it but on the door it said something shocking. There was a sign that said "Closed - Permanently out of business."

My mouth dropped as I saw the sign on the door. Zane wasn't kidding when he said a few weeks ago that the café was going to shut down. I saw a picnic table in front of the café as I sat on it. I sat there looking at the boarded up café. How could this be happening? After the past year of running the café it was finally closing down.

Sadness took over me as I rested my chin on my hand. Everything seemed to be falling apart. That's when I saw Zane coming out of the café with a hug cardboard box in his hands.

He immediately saw me giving me a quick small smile but it disappeared as he saw me sitting at the picnic table in sadness. He slowly approached me as he set down the cardboard box on the ground. Soon enough he sat next to me.

"Hey Rikki. Sad isn't it?" I heard him say as I jumped in a little shock. I didnt even realize he was next to me until he started talking.

"Not now Zane." I said standing up from the picnic table but Zane grabbed my arm.

"Look, I didn't mean to drive you away. I just wanted to talk." Zane said concerned but I rolled my eyes at.

"We have nothing to talk about." I quickly snapped at him.

Immediately his concerned face turned into a sad one.

I looked up at the café as he let go of my arm. Sadness took over me again as I started spacing off but Zane got my attention again.

"This whole thing went down hill the minute you left the café. I really missed having you here." Zane said sadly as we both sat down on the picnic table again.

I didn't know what to say. All that was running through my head was these words: Emma, Bella, Café and a Hotdog. What? I was hungry for a hotdog at the moment, don't judge me!

"Well this is all history now. All we have to do is forget about this and continue with our lives." I said trying to act strong but sadness took over my voice.

"How can we forget about this? This café means lot to me and I'm sure it means a lot to you too." Zane said looking into my eyes.

I turned my head as I broke the eye contact in-between us. I dint know what to say, I just needed to get away from all of this. I wanted to go up to Will and talk about the fight between me, Emma and Bella but I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't be okay with this.

"Like I said, its history Zane, we need to forget about this, ok?" I said as I stood up from the picnic table.

Zane just sat just there in sadness, still looking down at the ground as he was fiddling with his fingers.

I was about to walk away as he spoke up.

"Ya, we probably should forget about this. Like you said, Its history." Zane responded and he walked away into the café.

I just stood there in shock. Usually Zane would try to convince me as to why we shouldn't forget about the café but at the look of his face, he looked like he was going to melt down to the ground. I mean, I have to admit, I was a little sad about the whole thing closing down but just imagining what Zane was thinking about this, must have been devastating.

I took a deep breath as I took one more glance at the café. Soon enough, I was walking towards the beach.

_**A/N: Aww, poor Rikki. Do you think Rikki deserves what Emma and Bella did to her. Are you sad about the café closing down? I love reading your reviews! Thanks for reading! New chapter up this weekend! :) **_


	7. Confusions

Bella's Pov

"A light blue would go really well with your nails, or also a pinkish type of color would go well too." I commented as I was showing emma the two shades of nail polish.

"I like the pink color." Emma said gently grabbing the nail polish from me.

I smiled at her as I opened the freshly new bottle of paint.

"Do you want me to do a French manicure with that too?" I asked as I started painting Emma's pinky nail.

"Sure. Anything that makes it look better is fine with me." Emma said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back as I started painting the rest of the nails on her hand. Emma was so cool to hang out with. Me and her went shopping around 8 o clock this morning when the mall opened and we just shopped and talked for hours. She would tell me all the cool things she did around the world as I told her all my experiences as a mermaid. She was shocked to hear that I turned into a mermaid when I was 9 but also thought that it was really cool.

"Ok, once your pink nails dry then ill start with the French manicure." I said placing her wet nails on a towel.

I picked up a gossip magazine from the table as Emma started to blow on her nails. It was about 4 in the afternoon and we came home from the mall, trying on all our cool clothes that we bought and started taking pics of ourselves as we posted it up on facebook.

Later on we had lunch which was Emma's delicious grilled cheese sandwiches that tasted so good. We've been painting each others nails and having manicure while reading gossip magazines for the past hour. After knowing Emma for only one day, she was such a fun person to hang out with. We both had plenty of stories to share with each other and we had a lot in commen.

"Oh my gosh. Isn't Roggers Thomason so hot with his shirt off?" I asked pointing to a hot guy in the magazine.

"Ya, I think there should be a law that all hot guys have to keep their shirts off." Emma said as we both laughed.

Emma started to blow on her nails again as I flipped through the pages of the magazine.

"Emma." I started saying.

"Ya." She said as she stopped blowing on her nails.

"Do you think we should just forgive, you know, Cleo and Rikki already?" I asked feeling a little guilty from treating Rikki so harshly this morning.

Emma looked at me and back at her nails.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it still hurts that I they replaced me with you." She said looking a little sad.

"We all make mistakes and maybe the way were treating them is a little, wrong…" I said hoping she wonted get mad about me from the comment but she just smiled.

"look, I need some time to cool off. What they did hurt me a lot but if you think being their friends is better than me than go ahead." Emma said as she started blowing on her nails again.

"I want all of us to be friends." I finally said after missing Cleo and Rikki.

Even though I was only gone without them for one day, I was starting to miss them. Me and Emma had a lot of fun shopping at the mall but it would have been funner if Cleo and Rikki were there with us.

"Remember Bella, they used you as back up friend." Emma said as she got up from the couch to grab some juice from the kitchen.

Soon all these thoughts ran through my head and anger came over me. Just thinking about them using me to back up and replace Emma, made me upset.

"Here, have this." Emma said as she was sitting down on the coach next to me.

She handed me a orange juice with one of those umbrella bendy straws in the drink.

"Thanks" I said cheerfully as I started stirring the orange juice with the straw.

I soon took a drink of the juice as Emma picked up the gossip magazine from the table. I saw her opening her mouth to say something but before she could, I heard my phone ring.

The rockish rock and roll ringtone went through my head as I jumped off the couch a little to pick it off the coffee table.

"Hello." I started saying as I didn't look at the ID of the phone number.

"Hey sweety." I heard, as Will's voice went through my head.

"Will!" I said as a bright smile appeared on my face.

Emma smiled from my reaction to Will's phone call.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my boat shack and hang out. I found this really cool seashell as I was diving into the ocean this Moring." Will responded as I heard excitement in his voice.

"Sure, ill be right over." I said with a smile and I hanged up.

Emma's smile soon became fake as she knew I was going to leave.

"Sorry, I need to run over to my boyfriends house." I said as I was grabbing my bag.

"It's ok." Emma said smiling. "I know how it's like to get all excited when your boyfriend wants to hang out with you and stuff like that." She said smiling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked in curiosity.

Emma always talked about boys and stuff like that but she never once mentioned about her boyfriend, well that's if she had one.

"Yes, I do but I haven't seen him in over a year." She said sadly looking down at her pink painted nails.

"How come?" I asked wondering why it would be so long that she wouldn't see her boyfriend.

"Because of travels and stuff like that." I never got the chance to see him since I left and all." She said loking directly at me.

"Oh, Do you ever talk to him?" I aksed

"Oh yes! All the time! I e-mail him and webcam him atleast once a week." She said with a smile.

"And why haven't you seen him yet? I asked setting down my heavy bag on the couch.

"He moved away from the gold coast the same time I left for travels around the world. He's a year older than me so he got to go to collage. He lives about an hour away from the gold coast so we haven't had time to meet up yet." She responded in a casual voice.

"Planning on meeting up anytime soon?" I asked interested as to what Emma had to say about her boyfriend.

"Yes, in 2 weeks." She said cheerfully.

I looked at her strangely wondering why it would take her such a long time to get to see her boyfriend. She ended up seeing my face reaction and finally realized why I was wondering why it would be 2 weeks to get to see him.

"Ya, well, since he's in collage and everything, he has to stay there a little longer, he has finals and tests to take so his summer wont actually start for another two weeks." She added onto her sentence.

I nodded to her with a smile.

"Ahh, well that explains!" I said looking at my phone clock.

"Look, I got to go. It was fun hanging out with you." I said giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back as I walked out her house.

I started power walking to wills house. I didn't want him to think I was ditching the date.

I finally got to his boat shed as I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" I heard his voice from inside the shed.

I slowly opened the door as I saw him sitting on his bed looking at one of his fossils.

"Ok, you can not believe what I just found this morning." He said as he set his fossil to grab a medium sized rainbow colored shell.

"Touch it!" He said touching the inside of the shell with his finger.

I put my finger in the colorful shell as it was smooth but also felt soft. Not like cushy soft but it had that soft feeling to it.

"That's cool!" I said trying to put some enthusiasm into it but I epically failed.

"You sound upset." Will said as he put his shell back onto the self.

"Well, I just got a lot on my mind." I responded as I sat on his bed laying my bag down on the floor.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He said sitting next to me as he put his arm around me.

I gave him a fake smile as I started fiddling with my fingers.

"Well, you remember that Emma girl, right?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"The one we met down by the beach?" He wondered as he was playing with my hair.

"Well apparently she's a mermaid." I bursted out as he looked shocked.

"What? How's that possible?" He asked but I soon started bursting out talking.

"Well apparently Cleo and Rikki turned into a mermaid with her like 3 years ago but never told me about her and then suddenly Emma wants to be friends with me but as I did become friends with her, she started convincing me that I was only Cleo and Rikki's back up friend and that I was only replacing her." I said supper quickly as I jumped off the bed and was pacing back and fourth across the room.

"And now I don't know what to do cause Emma is really cool to hang out with but I also miss hanging out with Cleo and Rikki and don't know what to do cause I just want us to all be friends!" I said in frustration.

Will was a little puzzled from all the things he said to me but he just shook his head as I sat back down next to him on the bed.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could say as I was a little mad at him for not saying much after what I told him.

"Wow?" I asked a little upset but he just stood up from the bed.

"Ok. Let me get this straight." He started saying after he stood in the center of the room staring down at me.

"Emma's a mermaid, who supposably changed with Rikki and Cleo when they turned into mermaids and now Your now friends with her but she's saying your Rikki and Cleo's back up friend?" He asked repeating as to what I just told him.

I nodded my head in sadness as he sat back next to me.

"Look, maybe you should, you know, be friends with Emma for a while but then slowly have her become friends with Cleo and Rikki. Maybe she's just a little, jealous.

"Jealous?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, she's probably jealous that Cleo and Rikki found a great friend like you and now maybe shes wants to be your friend too." He said giving me a small smile.

"I mean I would be jealous too if someone started being really good friends with you. You're an amazing person and a lot of people would love to hang out with you." He said as his smile got bigger.

I rolled my eyes as I knew he was getting off topic.

"I don't know." I said looking away form him. "I just need to get my mind off of things." I said as I stared at my freshly painted nails.

"How about we go down to that little pizza shop you like. We need to get out, I haven't gone and had dinner with you in a while." He said smiling at me.

I looked at his eyes as I smiled back."

" I like the idea." I said as I grabbed his hands.

We both approached the door to his boat shack as he opened the door for me.

"After you!" He said bowing down to me as he pointed his way out the door with his hand.

I giggled from the way he did that and wrapped my arm around his body. He gave me a small peck on the cheek as we both started heading down town.

_**Cleo' s Pov**_

I was trying to reach Emma but I couldn't. After what happened yesterday I was trying to talk to her but she wouldn't answer her phone. I couldn't believe she was this mad at us. She usually got upset at us but never have I seen her this mad.

I finally gave up as I was going to go visit Emma's house. If she wasn't going to answer her phone and talk to me then I was going to just have to force myself to go to up to her. I put my phone in my jean skirt pocket as I started walking over to her house. A little nervousness started tingling through my body but I sucked it up and rang the door bell at the front of her house.

Immediately I heard her voice from inside the house.

"Ill get it!" I heard her say as she I saw her open the door.

I saw her with a big bright smile on her face but it slowly disappeared as she saw me.

I was about to speak to say something but she spoke before I did.

"What do you want?" She quickly snapped at me.

Sadness went through me as I saw how mad she was.

"Look, I was just thinking we should talk." I said but she rolled her eyes at me.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you. Maybe I don't want to talk to anyone. You know why? Because I'm just that old friend that you don't care about. You just had to replace me with Bella, didn't you?" She said and I felt shocked with the way she was talking to me.

"That's not true! Of course I care about you! And I do not think of you as a old friend!" I started arguing with her but I stopped as I didn't want this to become worse.

"Look, stop talking to me, ok? If you're here just to ask to have Bella back then your out of luck. Me and her have become goods friends and we relized that, we don't need you as friends anymore, ok so do your self a favor get the hell out of my house." She yelled as she slamed the door on my face.

Tears started filling up in my eyes but I just wiped them off with my hand.

I power walked off her lawn as I slowly and sadly started walking back home.

**A/N: Oh no! What will happen to Cleo? Will Emma ever forgive them? Sneak peak on next chapter. Emma gets more advice form Sophie, will she listen or realize its bad? Thanks for reading and hope to hear more reviews from you guys **


	8. A solution

**Sophie's Pov**

I was walking out of the café with the last box in hands. I sadly looked up at the closed café as I was going to miss that place. Zane already went home and I was just closing down the place. A truck was sitting right next to the café, carrying all the boxes out of there.

I loudly sighed as I turned around bumping into someone.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" I apologized as I looked up seeing it was Emma.

I gave her smile as she turned around to see the closed café.

"It's a shame this placed closed down but I don't think Rikki deserved to have her name up on that café." Emma said frustrated.

I smiled at her glad that someone hated her as much as I did.

"I couldn't agree more." I responded giving her a devious smile.

She looked at me in sad eyes as I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put my arm around her shoulder.

Me and her went over to the small wooden picnic table in front of the café and sat down.

"Me and Bella became friends." She started saying.

I gave her a smile as I knew my plan was working. As long as Cleo and Rikki weren't their friends, then I could split up their stupid little group.

"Well that's great!" I started saying but Emma interrupted me.

"But now I feel bad cause I started yelling at Rikki and Cleo for the past 2 days and I thought about what I did last night and I feel kinda… guilty." She started saying in sadness.

I shook my head.

"Emma, look dear. They replaced you, and used Bella as their replacer. They should feel guilty, not you." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder again but she shook it off.

"I just don't think being mean to them anymore is good. I had some time to think about this and yesterday I started yelling at Cleo and then, when I slammed the door in her face, I felt like a total loser for doing that her. Their trying to apologize but I'm just pushing them away." She said looking down at her hands.

Oh no! Emma was starting to get some sense in her head. How was I going to convince her to stay away from Rikki and Cleo. I just needed to say something that would make her stay mad at them for as long as possible.

"Well remember what they did to you. They replaced you, never mentioned about you to the others and were hiding stuff from you. That doesn't sound fair. They don't deserve you as a friend. I think you need some better friends who treat you and respect you a lot better. That's why you have me. I can help you with this." I said giving her a warm smile.

She looked at me in sadness as she sat up straight.

"Ya, I guess your right. I mean, I have Bella on my side so I guess that's good." She responded looking at me.

"See, you just need to find people who support you. Remember, I'm your friend. If you ever need help with something then you can always come up to me for help." I said giving her a devious smile.

She smiled back as she stood up from the picnic table. I stood up with her as she looked at me again.

"Thanks Sophie, you're a good friend." She smiled as she walked away.

I knew my plan was working. I had Emma under my control; she was never going to become friends with them if I kept convincing her that they are mean

Once I do that, then I'm one step closer from breaking Cleo and Rikki up, they are like the two best friends in the whole world. If Rikki doesn't have friends, she is not her normal self and then Zane would realize that she is not worth his time. I just need to start getting Zane to notice me again; I knew that even if it was going to take me some time, it would all be worth it at the end.

_**Rikki's Pov**_

I was walking back from the beach as I just took a swim to Mako. As I was going back to my house I saw Emma talking to Sophie. How in the world did they know each other and why would Emma talk to a girl like her.

I came up closer to see that red-headed girl wrapping her arm around Emma as she was talking to her. Anger came over me as I saw her just sitting there with her.

"How is this possible?" I asked myself as I looked back at the two.

Soon enough I saw Emma walking away from the picnic table and started walking my direction. I took a deep breath and came up to her.

"Why were you talking to her?" I asked Emma as I immediately jumped out of no where.

Emma just looked at me strangely as I saw her get mad at me.

"It's none of your business." She said as she continued walking.

I shook my head as I walked in front of her.

"Look Emma, Sophie may seem like she's your friend but she's not! You got to believe me!" I said but Emma just stood there looking at me in frustration.

"Oh and you're my friend." She snapped at me.

It shocked me when she said that but I shook it off.

"What did Sophie say to you?" I asked hoping that Sophie wasn't talking about me but Emma started walking faster.

"Like I said, None of your business!" She said quickly but I grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me Emma, I know your mad at me for the Whole Bella incident but you have to trust me! Being around Sophie is not going to help you! She's just going to make things worse." I said in a louder voice but Emma just shook off my arm.

"Really? How? She's the only one who seems to care about me, all you care about is having Bella back as a friend!" She screamed at me.

"That's not true!" I started saying. "She's the reason why Mako island is destroyed, why she almost destroyed all the magic from that place! She's the reason why the café is closing down and how me and Zane broke up!" I yelled at her but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Zane kissed Sophie, Sophie had no intention of kissing Zane, just admit it Rikki, Zane is just a player who likes to kiss other girls. So stop blaming Sophie for this!" She yelled!

I was about to say something but she continued on.

"And Sophie did not close down the café! Zane's just a bad manager! Sophie's actually trying here and all you're doing is arguing with me. Sophie's being a better friend than you are!" She screamed.

I didn't know what to say at that moment. It's like all the words out of my mouth disappeared. What was I supposed to say to her? That to not be friends with Sophie? She would just keep ignoring me and start yelling at me some more.

"Emma! I know you're mad about what I did to you but I can't change the past! We can only continue with the future and I want you to be friends with me Cleo and Bella!" But she continued to walk away.

I just stood there on the sidewalk feeling hopeless. How was I going to prove to Emma that I still wanted to be her friend?

_**Lewis's Pov**_

I was working on some collage home work as I heard the door bell ring. I lazily just stood up from my chair to go answer it.

I now lived in my own apartment since I moved out of the house when I left for collage.

I opened the door to see tears rolling down Cleo's face. I immediately gave her a hug as she sobbed on my shirt.

"Cleo, what's wrong?" I asked but she cried even louder.

"I wes like geing to- to her hious but- but tehn she-" and Cleo started sobbing again not understanding a word she was trying to say to me.

I helped Cleo sit down on the coach as I rubbed her back.

"Deep breaths Cleo, deep breaths." I started saying as she started to calm down.

"Cleo, can you slowly…. and calmly tell me what happened." I asked gently to her as I was still rubbing her back.

Cleo whipped the tears with her hand as she scooted closer to me and laid her head on my chest.

"I was walking over to Emma's house-" She started saying as more tears filled up in her eyes but she continued talking as she wiped them away.

"And I was trying to talk to her since we've been in a fight, and… and-" She was saying but she started crying again.

I gave her a tight hug as I heard a sob escaping her mouth but I just let her lay on my chest, not really caring if she soaked up my whole shirt with tears.

"Cleo, whatever happened, its going to work out. Emma's just upset about what happened. Before you know it, you guys are all going to be friends again." I mentioned but she cried even louder.

She sat up as she drifted away from me. She used her shirt to whip the tears away on her cheek.

"I don't think so Lewis. Emma's really mad at me and Rikki and I really miss her. I just want her to be friends with me again." She said but this time she didn't start crying, just more tears went down her cheek.

She slowly relaxed on the coach again as I took a deep breath.

"Now tell me- exactly what did Emma tell you and why does she feel replaced?" I asked feeling a little stupid for asking her that.

"Because… we practically put Bella in the group with out telling Emma and we never once mentioned about Emma to Bella." Cleo responded as there was frustration in her voice.

"Any thing else?" I asked not having an idea as to what to do about the situation.

"And we also replaced the lockets with the blue crystal that Will gave to us." Cleo mentioned as she whipped more tears away from her eyes.

Immediately I got an idea in my head.

"Why don't you ask Will to make another blue crystal necklace?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder.

Soon enough her face brightened up with joy as she looked at me in happiness.

"Lewis! You're a genius! Why didn't I think of this before?" She said as she gave me a tight hug.

I smiled as I saw her walking away to the front door.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to hang out or maybe go out for dinner?" I asked still sitting there on the coach.

Cleo just smiled at me.

"Later Lewis, I have a friendship that I need to fix." Cleo said as she walked out the door.

I just smiled as I stood up from the coach. I walked to my bedroom where it had all my collage home work as I sat back down on the rolling chair.

I smiled to myself as I started looking at my questions. Immediately I had a small feeling that everything was to work out.

_**A/N: Is Lewis's feeling right? Will Cleo be able to fix this or will Emma still be controlled under Sophie! Sneak peak on the next chapter! I love reviews! Thanks! 5 reviews per each chapter I write! Thanks! **_


	9. With the help of Will

**Rikki's Pov**

"And how is this going to help us become friends with Emma again?" I asked Cleo as I was sitting down on her sofa.

"Cause, then she will feel accepted in the group and she wont think were replacing her." Cleo explained as she was pacing back and fourth across her living room.

"Ya, and what about Bella?" I asked as I rose my head up off my hand.

"Well, since Emma and Bella are friends im pretty sure they would both join together." Cleo said a little uncertainly but I just stood up.

"Cleo, this is never going to work! We give her the necklace and then what? Were all happily going to be friends again?" I asked giving her a hard time but she continued.

"Look, this would just be the start. We give her the necklace, hang out with her more often, talk and do stuff like we used to and then we can all become friends again." Cleo mentioned but I shook my head.

"She called Sophie a better friend than me! Sophie is just going to tell her the necklaces are a scam! Why cant you see that?" I said in frustration but Cleo just dropped on the coach.

"This is never going to work! She's practically controlled by that red-headed witch-" I started saying but Cleo interrupted me.

"Lewis said that it would be a great way to start becoming friends again" Cleo mentioned but I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's reassuring!" I sarcastically said.

"Come on Rikki! Lewis is great help! He've helped me with past problems and I'm sure he can help us out with this." Cleo said as she stood up from the coach towards me.

"We can never find out if we don't try." Cleo added on as she held out her hand.

I finally sighed as I gave in. I grabbed her hand as she pulled my off the coach.

"Yay! This is going to be so great! Just imagine when were all friends again! This is a good thing." Cleo mentioned as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder but I gave her a serious smile.

"Ya and what about will?" I mentioned as Cleo unwrapped her arm around me.

"What about will?" She asked in confusion.

"Well I'm pretty sure Bella has told Will that we haven't been rather nice to her lately. What makes you think he's all of a sudden going to make a crystal necklace for Emma?" I asked her as we were walking out of Cleo's house.

"We can worry about that later. All that matters is that we go out to mako and get another crystal." She said as she had her pointer finger up in the air.

"Well I guess it's not much of a problem to get a crystal since Sophie practically destroyed the place." I said in a low voice but loud enough for Cleo to hear.

She just smiled at my sarcasm as we arrived at the beach.

"You'll be thanking me and Lewis by the time this is all settled." She said smiling as we arrived at the Rocky cliffs or what Cleo liked to call it: Lewis's secret fishing spot.

I rolled my eyes as I didn't want to argue with her anymore. We both started running towards the water as we jumped into the currents. We had to run pretty fast into the ocean because we didn't want to end up flopping onto the ocean shore.

As I dove in, my large orange tail flopped out as my eyes were adjusting to the salty water. When we first open our eyes in the ocean, everything is a blur but soon everything becomes clear and it's amazing. It was so great to be able to swim with out holding your breath or having to wear goggles.

As we pasted coral reefs, we flopped our tails really hard as we started swimming at very rapid speeds. We don't know how fast we can swim but Lewis estimated that we could swim up to 50 miles an hour as he calculated the distance to the shore, to Mako, as he once timed us.

I was the first person to pop my head out of the water as Cleo came up a few seconds later. I looked at the destroyed place with sad eyes as hate and anger went towards Sophie. I sometimes just wanted to choke her for doing this to the moon pool.

"So which crystal should we give to Emma?" Cleo asked as she gazed her eyes up onto the whole moon pool.

"Lets get this one!" I mentioned as I randomly grabbed a rock with a blue crystal in it.

Before I dove into the water Cleo started to speak.

"Oh come one! That's all you can find? That crystal is too big. Will would never be able to carve it down." Cleo said in disappointment.

"Well, it doesn't have to be perfect. Hers can be a little bigger." I sarcastically said as I looked at the rock but Cleo rolled her eyes at me.

"That crystal is the size of a tennis ball! She would break her neck the second she'd put that on! Let's go with plan B." Cleo mentioned as she grabbed the crystal out of my hand and threw it back into the sandy cave.

"I didn't know we had a plan B." I said with a smile but she rolled her eyes at me.

I dried ourselves off with my mermaid power as we both were standing on our own two legs again.

"What about this one?" Cleo asked as she picked up one from the floor.

"Hmmm, it's kinda squarish, don't you think?" I asked but Cleo just set it back on the floor.

"You care about shape but don't care if her crystal is the size of a tomato." She replied sarcastically.

I smiled back as this one certain crystal caught my eye.

"Hey! How about this one?" I asked at I picked up a diamonded shaped crystal off the floor.

Cleo smiled.

"Hey that's perfect. All Will has to do is smoothen out the surface of the crystal, put it on a string and it would be great for Emma." She smiled as she picked up the crystal from out of my hand.

"Are you still sure you don't wanna use the tennis sized crystal? I'm sure she would think that's great too!" I sarcastically said with a smile but Cleo just smiled back too.

"Im sure! Lets take this back to Will's shack before dark. My dad would be wondering what im doing up so late." Cleo said as she doved into the water.

I looked back at the cave as I saw all the scattered rocks and crystals. I sighed as I followed after Cleo. As I was swimming through the tunnel, I felt my tail appear. I started to see under water as I didn't have the urge to breathe so often.

I saw Cleo flick her tail as she started swimming supper fast. I smiled as I looked back at the tunnel and flicked my tail following Cleo back to shore.

**Will's Pov**

I was sitting at my desk as I was admiring the seashell I had shown to Bella earlier that day. Something about that shell was so beautiful in its own way. On the outside, it was dull and dirty but in the inside, it was a shiny rainbow color. I smiled as I laid it on my desk. Soon enough I heard a knock on the door.

Somehow excepting it to be Bella, it was Rikki and Cleo.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile.

"See! I told you Will wasn't mad at us!" Cleo said as she budged her elbow into Rikki.

"Owe! That hurts." Rikki immediately said as she started rubbing her arm which Cleo elbowed her in.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked in confusion as I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, Bella hasn't mentioned about the whole Emma situation to you, has she?" Rikki asked as she stopped rubbing her arm.

"Yes she has but that's between you guys, not me, so whats up?" I asked as I let them inside the boat shack.

"We need you to make us another crystal necklace." Cleo mentioned as she held up a blue dusty crystal.

I looked at them in confusion.

"Did yours break?" I asked but I looked at their necks to see that their crystals were still perfectly in good condition.

"We need one for Emma." Rikki said as she layed her hand on the table.

"Emma?" I asked having a feeling as to what this was leading too.

"Look, I know you barley know Emma and its weird to suddenly just have her come into the group like this but to be honest, she was in the group for at least two years before you guys came in." RIkki added on as Cleo gave me the dusty crystal.

"Ok, I guess I just need to polish it up a little bit and it should be ready by tomorrow morning." I said as I ook one last look at the crystal and then placed it onto the table.

"Thanks a lot Will." Cleo said with a smile.

"It means a lot!" Rikki added on with also a smile on her face.

I smiled back as I saw the door open. It was Bella. Bella just looked awkwardly at us as she was expecting us to say something.

"Well, we should probably go now. Bye." Rikki said as she squeezed past Bella and out of the boat shack. Cleo followed along as I just stood there awkwardly waiting for everyone to leave.

Bella set down a few shopping bags as she laid down on the coach.

"Why did they come over?" she asked but she didn't sound mad.

"Oh, it was just about making Emma a new crystal necklace." I mentioned as I showed her the blue crystal in my hand.

Bella sat straight up as she leaned back on the coach.

"Great, they're already trying to get Emma back into the group." Bella said in a disappointed voice.

"Bella-" I started saying." They never kicked you out of the group. Nor Emma. They're trying to fix this and they feel bad about the whole situation. They're just trying to make Emma feel welcomed back into the group since she is an old friend of theirs." I explained as I crossed my arms.

"Ya, I understand." Bella said in a sad low voice but I sat next her as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Everything is going to be ok. They're just as confused as you are. Were going to fix it and I know it." I said proudly.

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Did I ever tell you that you're an amazing guys?" She said in a soft sweet voice.

"No! I feel rejected!" I said as I crossed my arms but she just laughed.

"Sure you do…" She said as we both sat next to each other.

I gave her a small smile as she smiled back. We both just sat there as we enjoyed the peace and quite of the silent night.

**A/N: Do you think Bella is starting to miss Cleo and Rikki? What will happen when Emma receives her necklace? Reviews are great! Will Update this weekened ;)**


	10. Circle of Trouble goes Round and Round

**Zane's Pov**

I sat boardly on my coach as I was watching some action tv show but I didn't really pay attention to it. All I could think about was the café and how it closed down. I felt so stupid for all the things I did in the past.

Kissing Sophie was probably the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life. If I could go back in time and redo one day, it would be the day I kissed Sophie at Will's diving competition. Not only that but I stopped caring for Rikki and interacting with her life. She has changed but I still believe that we have a chance at being together again.

She has been my best friend, my lover for the past two years and for her to just slip out of my hands is just too much for me. She understands me like no other person and when I was the biggest jerk to people, she would let it slide of her because she looked past it and liked me for who I really was inside.

I sat at the sofa in frustration as I looked up at the televison.

"I only did that because… well I love you!" The man said as there was girl in his arms.

"I love you too!" The girl said as they both went into a deep kiss.

"That's Bullshit." I whispered to myself as I turned off the tv.

I sat on the coach not having a clue as to what to do…what do with my life.

"Zane, do something for a change and go make yourself useful. You've been sitting on the coach all week watching tv." I heard my dad say as he was walking into the kitchen.

"That's because I was an idiot and the café closed down." I whispered to myself.

"What?" My dad asked in confusion but I ignored him.

"I don't want you sitting and watching tv all day. Do something useful with your self or im sending you off to collage." My dad said as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and left. I sighed as I stood up from the sofa.

My dad has been bugging me to go off to collage all summer. He said that if I am lazy the whole summer, he threatened that for sure he would send me off to collage. The least thing I wanted to do was go to school again.

I was still in my boxers as i was wearing a red shirt. I went into my bedroom and changed into some blue jeans and a gray shirt which had sleeves that went up to my elbows.

I quickly combed my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. I may look fine, but I still felt like crap. I had no idea where to go or who to hang out with since almost everyone is going to be gone by the end of this summer. If I never kissed Sophie, I bet I could just call Rikki and asked her to hang out with me but obviously I messed up and look where that got me. Im now a lonely loser with absolutely nothing to do. I always had Nate but after hanging out with him for some time, he was so annoying. I also had Sophie but I didn't want Rikki to think I was dating her.

I was walking outside as I was deciding to go to the motorcycle fields. To get to it you had to pass the café. I looked up to see that hugged closed sign in front of the café. If I had money, I could open it up again but my dad wouldn't lend me money and I was too lazy to get another job, and then have to work at the café.

As I was walking to the motorcycle fields, I saw Rikki walking towards my directions. She looked upset as she was rushing to go somewhere. She was wearing some blue shorts with a light green tang top.

She was so beautiful in every single way as her long blonde hair was blowing in every single direction which was caused from the wind. I smiled as a tingling sensation went over me. My hands went numb as I ran up to her.

I felt a little nervous since she hasn't been talking to me lately. I hated seeing her unhappy. I just wish I could run up to her, hold her in my arms and kiss her warm lips but right now, that was way off from what reality could offer me.

For all I cared, I would be happy if she talked to me with out getting upset. I quickly approached her as I smiled.

"Hey Rikki." I said with a smile as I was walking next to her.

All she did was continue walking as she had that annoyed face expression on her. I was expecting her to say something but she didn't, getting me all nervous again. Usually when im not with her, I have so many things I want to talk to her about but when I was, my mind went blank and panic filled me up.

"So how's it going for you? How has your summer been?" I asked trying to stay casual with the whole conversation.

"Probably worse than yours." She responded like she was talking to herself but I heard her and i smiled.

"If sitting on the coach all day and cleaning up the café is considered being good, than your summer must have been awful." I sarcastically said with a smile but she stopped walking and just stood there.

"Will you seriously just leave me alone! The least thing I want is to worry about my ex-boyfriend following me around everywhere cause he nothing to do." She snapped at me.

I panicked as I didn't know how to respond, she sounded upset as she wiped pieces of her hair away from her face.

"Im sorry, I… I…-" I paused not knowing what to say. "I just wanted to talk, just stop by and say hi, that's all." I said trying to sound confident but I obviously failed.

She sighed as she kept walking.

"Look, I know im bothering you-" I started saying but she interrupted me.

"Well obviously." She mentioned as she rolled her eyes at me.

I ignored her comment as I kept walking.

"But I don't want this to be awkward for us. I really want to be friends you and im trying everything to make that work." I said as I was still walking next to Rikki.

"Fine. Were friends! Happy?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

I shook my head as I thought about what she just said.

"Rikki, I don't want you to just say were friends and that's it. I really want to try being friends. Come on, dont you? Do you seriously not want to talk to me anymore?" I asked hoping she wasn't going to say yes and walk away.

She looked down at the ground as she stayed silent.

"Zane, right now is not a good time, im dealing with… other problems." She quietly said as I saw sadness in her face.

"Oh, im sorry." I quietly said as it stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked in concern.

Rikki smiled as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Me, tell you about my problems. Like you would care…" she smirked at me.

I took a deep breath as I kept talking.

"But I do care. If I didn't care then I wouldn't be here talking you." I mentioned as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

She looked back down at the ground as she put her blonde wavy hair behind her ear.

"Emma's back and there has been a few issues with her and the group. Nothing huge." She ended as she stayed silent.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" I asked since I knew that Rikki and Emma didn't always get along that well.

She kept looking back down at the ground as she took out her iphone that I gave her and looked at the clock.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I should probably go." She said as she turned around to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Rikki, im hear to listen. I enjoy talking to you. If you need someone to talk to, then im here. Why don't you just take a break from this and go out for some coffee with me?" I asked with hopeful eyes but she shook her head.

"Zane im serious. I have to go." She insisted and then walked away.

"Well if you ever change your mind you know how to reach me." I said with a sad smile but she kept walking.

I took a deep breath as I walked away from her towards the motorcycle fields. I knew from that day on that this was going to be one long summer.

**Bella's Pov**

"And look what we got!" I said showing Will a bikini and putting it over my body.

"You look so sexy in it!" Emma said as we both started laughing.

Will just awkwardly sat there as he smiled.

"How long did you guys go shopping for? You got a ton of stuff!" Will said as he picked up one of the shopping bags and looked inside.

"Ya, my parents are going to be so mad. They just gave me a 200 dollar visa card and I just spent it all in 1 week." Emma mentioned sounding a bit guilty but also happy as she was looking at all the stuff she had just bought.

"Ya, and I just bought these really cute flip flops." I said as I took out a shoe box and showed him this white pair of flip flops.

"Oh, those look cute. Try them on!" Will said as I started removing my purple converse off my feet.

I started walking down Will's boat shack like I was a model.

"And pose!" Emma said as I froze in one position, putting my hands on my hips.

Will just laughed.

"Those shoes look amazing on you Bella. Im so happy for you." Emma said with a warm smile as I put the shoes back into the shoes box.

"Not as amazing as that shirt you bought. It so suites you!" I mentioned while pointing to one of the shirts Emma bought.

"Why thank you!" She said with a chessy voice as we both laughed.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Will immediately said as it sounded like he was excepting someone.

I saw the door open to find Rikki standing in front of us.

She stood there looking kinda awkwardly at us but she gave us a small nervous smile.

"Cleo hasn't arrived yet, has she?" Rikki mentioned as she was talking to Will.

You could tell that Emma wasn't too happy about this.

"Rikki!" I heard Cleo say as she ran into the shack.

"We should probably go now." Emma said as she grabbed my hand but Cleo and Rikki stopped us.

"We really need to talk to guys and im just asking you to just listen to us for a few minutes! That's all were asking." Cleo immediately said as she stopped me and Emma from walking out the door

I looked at Emma as she looked back at me. She looked at the ground and sighed.

"You have two minutes." Emma snapped at them.

Cleo looked relived as she walked deeper into the boat shack.

"We just wanted to say that… well-" Cleo paused and Rikki continued.

"That were terribly sorry as to what happened and from keeping secrets from you two. You guys are our best friends and I'd hate to stop being friends because of this whole fight." Rikki ended awkwardly.

Emma didn't look amused.

"Well im glad we had that settled, lets go Bella." Emma said as she was heading for the door but Cleo grabbed Emma's arm.

"Will you just listen to us for a few minutes! That's all were asking!" Cleo said in a loud frustrated voice.

"We've been trying to talk to you, trying to apologize but all you do is ignore us and walk away. Were at least trying but no, you just have to act so stubborn about this and ignore us like we are your enemies. We want to be friends again and we know what we did was stupid but you cant just keep acting like this or we'll never solve anything. Why don't you just take two minutes of your time to talk to us? If you want I wont even bother talking to you anymore. Ill stop being your friend and ignore you how you ignore us if that's what you want!" Cleo said loudly in a confident voice.

Emma was shoken up from what Cleo said to her but she just looked at the ground in sadness.

I looked at Rikki and she didn't look so happy. It looked like she was going to punch Emma in the face.

"You know what. Forget this! I'm so sick and tired of this! Trying to apologize to Emma when she should apologize to us! Shes been yelling at us, ignoring us and calling us bitches when we didn't even do anything! We only put Bella in the group because we liked her as a friend and we had a lot in commen with her! Not because we were replacing you! And you-" Rikki mentioned as she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You shouldn't even be mad at us! We never used you as a back up friend! I don't get why you think we would! Me and Cleo would never do that! If it were true then we wouldn't be here asking you guys to be friends with us again." Rikki explained in a loud frustrated voice.

Me and Emma just stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

Emma stood up sadly as she took a deep breath.

"No, im sorry! I just got jealous." She finally admitted.

"I was just upset to hear that you had a new mermaid friend. I thought you were going to keep liking her more than me. I felt like I wasn't part of the group anymore when you replaced the jewels with the lockets." Emma mentioned sadly.

I saw Cleo grab something from Will's self as she opened her hand to revile a shiny blue crystal necklace.

"We should of given this to you the second you arrived in Australia. If we knew you were coming, we would of made one for you sooner. Were so sorry." Cleo apologized as she gave the necklace to Emma.

She smiled as she gave Cleo a huge hug.

"Im so so so sorry about what I said and what I did. I swear it will never happen again." Emma mentioned as she was still hugging Cleo.

She put the necklace around her neck as she smiled.

" And Im really really sorry Rikki." Emma apologized but Rikki gave her a small fake smile as she still had her arms crossed.

"I wish I was too." Rikki softly said as she left the boat shack, leaving everyone there in a dead silence.


	11. Why me?

**Rikki's Pov**

I was at my trailer home when I was watching some weird drama show on t.v until I heard the door knock. Iwas laying on my coach with some potatoes chips in my hand when I lazily got up to answer the door.

When I opened the door, it was Cleo. I was excepting her to smiles and say hi but the first thing she said was:

"What the hell was that?" I frowned as I didn't know what to say.

"What was what?" I asked as I stuffed some chips in my mouth.

"You know! The whole thing when Emma was saying sorry and that you wish that you were sorry too and you left?" She explained practically yelling at me.

"Oh ya, that. What about it?" I asked acting like it wasn't such a big deal.

"Can I come in?" She asked pointing her finger inside my house.

"Um, my dad is sleeping. Let's go outside." I said as I threw the potato chip bag back on the sofa and walked outside where Cleo was.

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" Acting like I didn't know what was going on but Cleo just gave me that annoyed face.

"Will you seriously stop trying to avoid the subject! Emma was actually trying to apologize to us but no, you had to make a big deal about it and leave!" She explained trying not to yell but she obviously failed.

"The only reason why she apologized was because we gave her that stupid necklace! If we never did, she would of never apologized! Our friendship isn't based on some necklace and apparently that's what she made it to be!" I explained but Cleo just shook her head.

"That's not true! She was just happy she was back in the group! What we did was really rude to her." She said calming her voice down but I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really? Cause we never kicked Emma out of the group. In fact, we never even tried to replace her! She just somehow assumed we replaced her when we didn't. She practically took Bella from the group and replaced us on purpose! We didn't!" I yelled as my voice went higher.

"Rikki…" Cleo started saying with her sweet guilty voice but I stopped her.

"Look, im not going to deal with this anymore. Not only am I mad at Emma, but im Mad at Bella for actually following along and actually replacing us in her little group. You think I want to have friends like that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"What so you're not going to be friends with Emma and Bella no more?" Cleo asked as she also put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes as I didn't what to say. I hated the way Emma and Bella were acting towards us and Cleo didn't even care. Emma would of never apologized if we never gave her the necklace.

"Rikki, we just need to forget this. Forgive and forget-" She started saying but I interrupted her.

"What so she can do this to us again? I didn't even do anything! We didn't do anything! She just took Bella away from us and somehow turned her into her best friend! And worse of all was that Bella followed along. Emma just assumes stuff and just backstabs us for no reason at all! That's why she should be sorry, not us!" I yelled.

"She was sorry! Didn't you listen?" She asked.

"But that's because we actually apologized first and then gave her that necklace! I don't even think she deserves it! She doesn't even deserve our apology. One minutes she was about to walk away from the boat shed and then the next she was hugging you like sisters! Come on, that's just stupid." I explained with a loud frustrated voice.

"Well, when you ready to be friends with us again then tell us cause obviously you're the one who has a problem with this! Not us!" Cleo said as her arms were crossed.

She started walking away as anger started to fill me up.

"So what? Your now kicking me out of the group?" I asked as I was yelling at her from 10 meters away.

Cleo turned around still having her arms crossed and quickly walked up to me to the point that she was up in my face.

"Listen Rikki! Im only trying to do what's best for everyone here and you're the one who isn't cooperating! If you don't want to be in the group then fine, I cant make you!" She said in a normal talking voice but I almost slapped her in the face.

"I cant believe your falling for their crap! Emma's probably saying the same things to you as she did to Bella! She practically has you two under a trance!" I explained in a screaming voice.

"People change Rikki! She's actually being really nice now! If you would only give her a chance…" But I backed off of her.

"Im not going to deal with her bullshit. If you want to, go ahead but don't drag me along with you." And with that, I went inside and slammed the door.

I grabbed my bag of potato chips and jumped on the coach. I rapidly stuffed all the chips in my mouth with anger. I couldn't belive Cleo was on their side now! How could she just forgive them after what happened? I felt betrayed in every single way.

I couldn't sit on the coach anymore. I had to get out of the house. I needed to go to Mako.

I grabbed my iphone and took off towards the beach. I was power walking as I knew that no one could stop me but how wrong I was. With out even knowing I walked right past Zane who was standing and talking to Nate and some other friends.

"Ill be right back." I over heard Zane say as I saw him walk towards me.

I kept walking faster as I didn't want him to catch up to me but he kept up with my pace. It came to the point that I was running away from him cause I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to punch someone in the face really hard and Zane being around me wasn't going to help.

I didn't feel him behind me anymore as I started power walking again. I turned my head to see Zane standing from a distance in confusion.

I sighed as I stopped walking. All this anger and frustration really went up to my head that I fell to my knees and cupped my face with my hands.

"Ugh! Why me!" I started screaming as I felt someone over me.

I looked up in embarrassment to see Zane standing above me.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked looking like he had no clue as to what was going on.

I quickly stood up as I just stared at him in weirdness.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I asked but Zane just smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Im sure you are." He said with a smile but I frowned.

"And you find this so amusing. Go back to your friends, im pretty sure they want to talk to you more than I do." I said as I turned around to leave.

"Well you cant run away forever." I over heard Zane say as he started walking away.

I looked at him in weirdness.

"Oh ya, watch me." I said whispering to myself as I started walking to the rocky cliffs.

I ran towards the ocean as so much anger and frustration was going through me. I jumped into the waves as my large orange tail appeared. At this point, Zane was the least of problems. Trying to figure out how to convince Cleo that Emma and Bella are no good for her was going to be a tricky one but I just had to get away with everything. I flicked my tail as I started swimming supper fast towards Mako island.

**Cleo's Pov**

"And then she just ran back to her house and slammed the door." I explained to Emma, Bella and Lewis.

"Wow, she is being such a brat about this." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"She's just being Rikki." Bella added on as Lewis looked at me in concern.

"She's just confused guys, ok? Maybe you guys should all take this slowly before we all jump to conclusions." Lewis tried explaining but it didn't work.

"If Rikki doesn't want to talk to us about this then fine, just let her do that. Im not going to try to convince her im sorry if she won't listen." Emma replied in anger.

It was all silent until Bella spoke up.

"Lets go out and do something. Sitting around and talking about it wont help. She just needs some time to cool off." Bella mentioned as she stood up from the coach.

"Ya, I think im going to buy those cute earrings. They'd probably go well with my new outfit." Emma said and both Bella and Emma walked off leaving me and Lewis alone.

"Well this sucks." I said in a sad voice.

"Well atleast my plan worked." Lewis mentioned as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Plan?" I asked in confusion.

"Ya, giving Emma the necklace and now you three are like best friends." Lewis explained as he tried to cheer me up but I frowned.

"Ya, but its only three, not four. I don't know how im going to get Rikki to be our friend again. Shes really frustrated and I don't want to kick her out of the group. Why do I always get stuck in the middle of these fights between Emma and Rikki?" I asked Lewis.

Lewis just smiled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry Cleo. I bet she will come to her senses and you guys will all be friends again. She just needs some time to cool off and shell be fine." Lewis explained as he rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. I was still looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Ya, I hope-" I started saying until I got interrupted.

"Come on Cleo! Let's go!" Emma said with a smile as she pooped out from behind the wall.

I looked at Lewis to see if he was ok with it.

"Go ahead Cleo. Have fun! You just need some time to get your mind off of things." He said with a smile as I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Lewis, you're the best." And with that I left with Emma and Bella, wondering how this was all going to end.

**A/N: Will Cleo sort things out or will Rikki stay mad at them for a long time? Should there be more Zikki moments in the stories or should I be concentrating on other couples? Thanks for reading ;) I need atleast 65 reviews for next chapter!**


	12. Jewlery and Coffee

**Bella's Pov**

"Ya, im not sure where I want to go to collage either. I at least want to stay close to the beach of course." I mentioned as I was holding Will's hand while walking down to the supermarkets.

Cleo and Emma saw these really cute pair of shoes and decided to go try them on while me and Will decided to walk a little bit more down town.

"Of course you would want to stay close to the beach. Plus I wouldn't want to move away from here cause that would mean moving away from you and the area." He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course you would…" I said with a little sarcasm but his smile grew wider as we passed a jewelry store.

"Hey, that's a really cute bracelet." I said pointing to this pearl and diamond bracelet.

"Ya but isn't 350 dollars a bit too much?" He asked looking at the price tag.

"I agree. I hate when I always find something I like but can never afford it." I mentioned in disappointment.

Will just smiled as he kissed my cheek again.

"What was that for?" I asked as I wiped the wet kiss from my cheek.

"Because your just so cute." He smiled as he wrapped his muscular arms around me.

I smiled back not knowing what to say as I wrapped my arms around him as we both started kissing each other. His lips were warm and comforting as he gently rubbed my back while kissing him. After 30 seconds of just holding eachother and kissing Will suddenly stopped with a frown.

"What's wrong." I asked looking up at him.

"Is that? Is that… Lewis?" He asked while looking at the jewelry store.

I turned my head around still having my arms wrapped around Will to see Lewis looking down at the counters in the jewelry store.

"Wonder what he's doing there?" I asked myself but Will heard me.

"Probably just getting something for Cleo… that's all." He said strangely as we both looked at each other again.

Before I said something I heard Emma and Cleo's voice.

"Hey guys! Look what we bought!" Emma explained in excitement.

"Aren't these the cutest high heels ever." She asked while taking the shoes out of the box.

Before I could respond Cleo started talking to.

"And these violet flip flops! These shoes would go really well with a lot of my outfits." Cleo said as she pulled two flip flops out of her white bag.

I smiled as I unwrapped my arms around Will.

"Hey, did you invite Lewis shopping too?" I asked Cleo while thinking about how he was at the jewelry store.

"Last time I saw him he was at my house." Cleo said with a frown.

"Because I just saw him right-" I started pointing to the jewelry store but Lewis was gone.

I frowned as I slowly put my hand down. Cleo also frowned too.

"Maybe it wasn't Lewis." Will responded as we all look strangely at the jewelry store.

"Ya, maybe I was imagining stuff." I mentioned with an embarrassed smile as we all started walking down town a little bit more.

"Who's up for some ice cream?" Will asked as he broke the silence.

"I am so up for some ice cream. I am soooooo hot!" Emma said as she used her hand as a fan.

"Ill pay for your ice creams. Just think of it as a treat from me." Will said with a smile as he gave me a ten dollar bill.

"Thanks baby." I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek and took the ten dollar bill form his hand.

Me, Cleo and Emma started walking to the ice cream store as I saw Will still standing there.

"Wow, I'm so rude. Do you want me to get you something?" I asked Will as I saw Cleo and Emma get to the counter of the ice cream shop.

"Nah, go ahead. Ill just wait here for you." He mentioned with a smile as I walked to the shop and ordered three ice creams for the 3 of us.

We all licked our ice creams in enjoyment as we started walking home. As we did, we saw Lewis up by the beach.

"Hey Lewis!" Cleo said in excitement as she ran up to the beach but Lewis just turned around with a frown.

"Are you ok?" Cleo asked him in curiosity but he just started back at the beach.

"No, why would anything be wrong…?" He responded with a little nervousness in his voice.

Cleo just stood there not knowing what to say. Was Lewis mad at Cleo? Cleo decided to roll it off her back as all four of us continued to walk home.

**Rikki's Pov**

Mako was so peaceful as I just laid in the water. No one to interrupt my thoughts, no one to tell me what to do and no one telling me who was wrong and who was right.

A flipped myself over so that my stomach was facing down in the water. I pulled myself up on the rocks so that my arms were laying on them. I put chin down on my arms as I looked into the destroyed cave. At this point I was getting used to seeing the destroyed place.

I picked up a rock to see a sandy blue crystal in it. Seeing the crystal reminded me of the crystal we got for Emma and the whole fight I got in with Cleo. How come everyone was turning against me?

I threw the rock across the island in frustration as I flipped myself over on my back again. I just laid in the cool water just thinking about what was going on. It has only been about 2 weeks of summer and already everything has gone bad. I never knew that Emma coming back would cause so much trouble for us. Well at least for me. At this point Cleo didn't care anymore.

I ducked my head underwater as I started swimming back to the beach. I crawled out onto the shore as I put my hand into a ball and started boiling the water off of me.

I quickly ran from out of the shore so the water wouldn't touch me again. I walked off the beach as my hands were in my short pockets as I passed a small coffee shop close to where the beach was.

"I'll have one iced latte." I said softly as I gave the guy 3 dollars.

I turned around to see that all the tables were full. Since the café closed down, everyone now came here. The tables were outside as I tried to find an empty one, unfortunately, I was out of luck. All of them were filled with people and children. Even if there was an open table it was either covered in bird poop or there was sand everywhere on the table.

I sighed as I turned around. Immediately I saw Zane sitting at one of the tables with his laptop out. He turned his head around as we both made eye contact with each other.

He gave me a small awkward smile as he waved his hand to come over to where he was sitting. I stiffened as I didn't know if I should go over there or not. I mean, there was no other place to go and I wasn't hanging out with any of my friends, well, that's if they were still my friends so I just awkwardly walked over to where he was sitting and sat down across from him.

He quickly finished typing something on his laptop as he closed it and put it back in his bag.

I just sat there awkwardly waiting for him to finish as he gathered all his attention towards me.

"So…" He started saying as he grabbed his coffee.

I smiled as I rolled my eyes at him but he just smiled back.

"So, where's your mermaid club at. Usually never see you walking alone around the area." He mentioned as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, just taking a break from them." I lied as I sadly looked down at the table.

"Isn't that what you told me last time?" He asked with a smile as I looked back up at him again.

"Ya, I guess this break might be longer than I thought." I said trying to keep it causal but sadness crepted into my voice as I said it.

"You and Emma still fighting?" He asked as he put his arms on the table.

"How do you know that?" I asked with a frown thinking that maybe he was stalking me.

"Cause you told me that 3 days ago. Remember?" He asked as there was a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Immediately I recalled telling him that. Now I regretted it because now he was going to ask me about it and that required details, details would soon turn into a conversation and a conversation would probably lead to a date and the least thing I needed was boy drama in my life.

"Oh, ya… I awkwardly said as I took a sip from the iced latte.

Zane paused as he tried to think of something to say as he started talking again.

"When did Emma return?" He asked.

"Mmm, probably a little more than a week ago. She just got here." I mentioned as I really didn't want to talk about Emma.

All the drama I had to deal with was just something I didn't want to think about because at this point, I'm not sure if I could ever be friends with Emma again.

"Well, whatever is going on I'm pretty sure it will all work out at the end. She just got here so I guess it will take some time for you guys to… you know. End whatever is going on." He said awkwardly.

I just sat there awkwardly looking off to the side.

"You don't know that." I mentioned as frustration came over my voice.

"Well its kinda hard to give advice if you really don't know the situation." He said trying to convince me to tell him about the fight but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Um, I don't need advice. Well at least not from you. I can handle this on my own thank you very much…" I snapped at him with an attitude.

He just smiled as he grabbed the coffee and lifted it up off the table.

"I was just trying to be helpful." He responded as he quickly took a sip from his coffee and placed it back down on the table.

I immediately tried to change the subject as I didn't want to talk about this no more.

"And you? What were you doing on your laptop?" I asked as I lifted my feet onto the chair.

"Oh that?" He asked pointing to his bag which contained his laptop. "Just doing some bills, writing e-mails, boring stuff like that." He said with a smile as I awkwardly smiled back.

"Before I said something I heard a voice from behind me.

"Rikki!" I heard the familiar voice run through my head as I turned around to see Will.

"Will!" I immediately smiled as I jumped out of my chair to stand up next to him.

Zane immediately frowned as he gave Will the evil glare.

"Hey, I was going down to the boat shack and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. The girls left, just wondered if you wanted to catch up on stuff?" Will said with a warm smile as he was pointing to the direction to where his boat shack was.

"Sure!" I said with a bright smile as I picked up my coffee from off the table.

Was so glad that Will was finally talking to me. It would suck if Zane was the only person I could talk to since the girls just all of a sudden turned against me. Plus it was kind of embarrassing to have Will see me talking to Zane.

"Ya, I go to go." I mentioned to Zane as there was sadness and frustration on his face.

I felt a little guilty to just rudely walk away from him like that so I just said:

"Ill talk to you later?" Sounding more like a question than a comment as I gave Zane a small fake smile.

Zane smiled back but it quickly disappeared into frown as me and Will started walking away towards his boat shack.

_**A/N: What will happen between Zane and Rikki and why did Will need to talk to her! Why is Lewis acting upset towards Cleo? Was that Lewis at the jewelry store? Just a sneak peek for the next chapter! 70 reviews and new chapter will be up! Thanks guys!**_


	13. Good goes Evil

**Will's Pov**

You could tell to the reaction of Rikki that she was pretty happy to get out of the whole talking with Zane mess. I don't blame her. He's an idiot for still trying to get back with Rikki. I never want to be mean with Rikki because she is my very close friend but what did she ever see in Zane?

Rikki stayed a bit silent while walking back to the boat shed. She finally finished her iced latte as she quickly went to a near by trash can and threw it away.

"Everybody hates me, don't they?" Rikki asked as she looked into my eyes.

"I don't hate you." I responded looking at her but she was looking at the ground.

"Ya, thanks…" She answered kinda sarcastically but I just smiled.

"Rikki… Emma, Cleo and Bella don't hate you-" I started saying but she interrupted me.

"How would you know that? They act like I'm somehow the devil of the group! Cleo practically kicked me out!" She explained with some frustration in her voice.

"I guess, well, their just taking a break." I responded immediately regretting what I said.

"They need a break from me? I think Emma is the one causing all this trouble. If it weren't for her, me, Cleo and Bella would all still be friends. She practically manipulated Bella into joining her group and then after we got her a crystal necklace, she's still acting all stubborn towards me." Rikki madly explained as we both entered into my boat shack.

"Well you kinda rejected her after she apologized…" Explaining what she did after she did give her the necklace but she shook her head.

"Ya, but I don't understand." She quickly said.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"When me and Cleo went to apologize, she still acted all snobbish towards us and then when Cleo actually gave her the necklace, she gave her a hug and apologized back. I mean, come on Will! Our friendship isn't based on a bunch of necklaces, she should of accepted our apology instead of acting like such a brat about it." She mentioned as she sat down on the coach next to me.

"Maybe she thought you really replaced her when you started wearing the lockets. Maybe she thought that she wasn't part of the group anymore when you stopped wearing them." I said trying to convince her that maybe Emma wasn't the bad guy here.

"Ya, but then Cleo turned against me and so did Bella and I didn't even do anything to them. Its like Emma is putting them under a trance or something." She responded sitting up a little bit from off the coach.

"Well it doesn't look like Emma is talking about you in any kinda way that would make them stop liking you. They all seem to be getting along fine." I mentioned making Rikki frown as she laid her head back down on the coach.

"How would you know that?" She asked still laying her head on the coach while looking up towards the ceiling.

"Because ive been hanging around them pretty much this whole week." I responded making Rikki look a little more furious then she was before.

"Great, now their replacing me with you! Now you're the new mermaid… no merman of the group." She sarcastically said.

I laughed when she said that.

"Hey, I bet I could pull it off. I am a pretty good swimmer." I said proudly with a smile but all I got in return was a punch in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" She half madly but also half playfully said as she stood up from off the coach.

"Rikki, no one is replacing you with anyone and your not replacing them with someone ether so I just think you guys should find someone way to make it up and become friends again." I suggested.

"Easy for you to say." She quietly said to herself while leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Well it's ether that or trying to avoid Zane everyday." I tried saying it seriously but it soon turned into a sarcastic joke.

She rolled her eyes at me while she sat back down on the coach which was across from where I was sitting.

"So what's your plan?" She asked me.

"My plan?" I wondered in confusion.

"Ya, as to trying to get all these stupid drama problems solved." She mentioned.

I sighed thinking of something to do but at this point of the problem, trying to get Emma, Bella, Cleo and Rikki all friends again would be trickey. Never have I seen such a huge fight from them. Well, I've only known Emma for about 2 weeks so I couldn't really judge from what went on in the past with her, Cleo and Rikki. Overall Emma seemed pretty nice but when she was mad, who knew what to expect.

"Rikki, maybe right now everyone just needs each others space but don't worry, im pretty sure their going to miss you any time soon. You're a great friend and don't you ever forget that." I said giving her smile but she weakily smiled back as it quickly disappeared.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, im right here." I reassured her but she just kept looking at the ground in frustration.

"Will, it's nice what you're trying to do for me but I think I need to solve this on my own. I don't want you to get caught up in the same mess im in right now." She said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I saw her start opening the door to the boat shack.

"I'm going home. I'm quite tired from all of these. I just need some time to think." She responded as she stopped to answer me.

"Ok, well ill talk to you later. I hope you sort allof this out." I smiled as she smiled back and with that she left.

I relaxed back down on the coach as I layed my head, closed my eyes and started thinking about everything that was going on in my life.

**Sophie's Pov**

It was early the next morning as I just woke up from the small bed I was laying on at the boat shack. I quickly got off the bed and got dressed as I tried not to wake up Will. Immediately I heard a beeping coming from phone. Annoyed, I got up and checked my phone.

Immediately I saw that I got a new text message from Emma.

**Em: **_**Meet me down by the beach ASAP**_

__I shut my phone as I slowly shut the door from the boat shack and started walking down towards the beach.

Immdiatly I saw Emma sitting down on the sand, looking at the waves. I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Hey Em." I said with a warm smile but it quickly disappeared when I saw the blue crystal necklace around her neck!

Oh no! She was accepted into their little group! How was I ever supposed to get revenge on Rikki if she was now best friends with Emma?

Emma quickly stood up from the beach as she started walking a long side of me.

"So why did you call me up?" I asked in curiosity.

"I need some advice…" She started saying it awkwardly.

I smiled as I knew there was a way I could try to lead her out of the group again. But how was I going to do this?

"Me Cleo, and Bella have become friends…" She started saying.

Oh crap! I knew this was going to happen eventually, wait, did she only mention Cleo and Bella?

"But Rikki is kinda being all stubborn still about me being in me being in the group." Emma finished.

I smiled deviously.

"Well I don't see why you would be such a big problem in the group. It sounds like to me that Rikki's being the problem." I started off saying.

"Really? So its not me?" She asked.

"Of course not! Your such a nice friend, why would anyone have a problem with you being in the group." I mentioned as we walked a little bit more off the beach.

Emma shook her head.

"Ya. I guess your right. I apologized and she totally rejected me after words." Emma complained.

"Wow, Rikki seriously has some issues. I would just stop talking to her if I were you. It dosent seem like shes being a good friend towards you. A real friend would never back stab you like that." I explained as Emma slightly smiled.

"Ya, but what about Bella and Cleo?" She asked.

"What about them?" I mentioned.

"Well, what if Bella and Cleo start being friends with her?" She wondered.

I furiously shook my head when she said that.

"Then keep Bella and Cleo away from her. She doesn't deserve to have good friends like you guys. Just take my advice and go with it. You wouldn't want to have a chick like her bossing you around all the time." I mentioned as I learned from previous experience while working in the café that Rikki could be quite bossy.

"But…" She started saying but I stopped her.

"Listen to me Emma. That girl is just trying to make your life worse. She isn't you real friend. Im your real friends and friends do whats best for each other and im saying that you should stop hanging out with her." I strictly said.

Emma kinda gave a sad face to me when I said that. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, I know its hard but you have to move on from this. She's changed from when you've met her and you got to keep going on with your life. Don't let this drag you down. Don't worry im always here if you need me." I deviously smiled at her.

"Thanks. I guess im still confused about this." She sighed as she looked at the ground.

"I know its complicated but what im telling you is for the best. We all got to make sacrifices. If you don't, who knows how badly Rikki could mess up the group. She might even take away Bella and Cleo away from you like she did before. You wouldn't want that to happen again, would you?" I asked.

Anger filled up her face when she said that. She tightened her hand into a ball as frustration came through her.

"Never…" She madly said as she stopped at where she was walking.

"Good-" I smiled as I kept walking. "Lets go get a coffee or something. We can discuss this further on." I mentioned as she loosened up.

"Ok, sounds good." She said as she smiled at me and started walking along the beach up to where the coffee shop was.

**Cleo's Pov**

I walking to Lewis's apartment as I just needed someone to talk to. So much has been going on in the past week and now I feel guilty for yelling at Rikki. I hope she didn't think I actually kicked her out of the group. Gosh, why im I such an idiot?

I found Lewis's apartment number as I came to his door and knocked on it. It took him a while to get to the door but when he finally did, I smiled brightly.

He gave me a small fake smile back but it quickly disappeared as he looked exhausted and stressed.

"Are you ok? You seem a little stressed?" I mentioned.

"Ya, im just fine." He angrily snapped at me as it kinda startled me to hear him talk to me like that.

"Oh, ok. Well im wondering if you wanted to talk?" I offered but he shook his head.

"Sorry, im busy with other stuff. Maybe later k?" He quickly said as he was about to shut the door but I stopped it with my hand.

"What's wrong Lewis? Why are you so upset with me?" I tried saying angrily but sadness crepted into my voice.

"Its nothing. I just need some sleep. That's it." He said as he paused just looking at me with a frustration.

"Oh well, I just came to remind you that the full moon is here in a few days. I don't know what to except with the whole tentacle issue but Bella thinks that it wont-" I started saying but Lewis interrupted me.

"I cant help you. I have other stuff going on. Bye." He said as he slammed the door in my face.

I was shocked from the way he was acting towards me. Why was he so upset? Was I annoying him? Did I complain to much? Sadness went through me as I thought about it.

Maybe he was having a rough day. Ya, that probably was just it. I kept telling myself but deep down inside me, I had a bad feeling as to what he was going to do…

**A/N: Oh no! Clewis trouble… what will happen? Will Emma take Rikki's advice? How will they survive the next full moon? Need 80 reviews for next chap ;)**


	14. Full Moon: Fire and ice

_**Rikki's Pov**_

It has been past 3 days and I haven't heard a word from Cleo, Emma or Bella. I've been texting Will but that's it. Its like they completely forgot me. Was this fight really that serious? Was I really kicked out of the group? I paced back and forth across the beach as I looked at the waves.

Was I really not important to the group anymore? Did they not miss me at all? All these questions popped into my head as I was so frustrated.

As I was walking along the beach immediately I saw Zane walking towards me from a distance. He walked up to me casually as he tried to not look excited to see me but he obviously failed. He smiled as he came up to me.

"Why is this becoming a habbit now?" I asked before he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" He asked still keeping a smile on his face.

"Why do we keep running into eachother on the beach?" I responded knowing he did it on purpose.

"You the one who keeps running into me! Im just minding my own business." He smiled as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ya right. I bet your just stalking me." I mentioned with a serious smile but he ignored my comment as he started to talk.

"So your still not hanging around the mermaid club?" He asked.

"Nope." I immediately responded not trying to add more to the same ridiculous conversation we had everytime we met up.

"So your not gathering up this weekended?" He asked with a concerned face.

I looked at him in confusion as I didn't know what he ment.

"You know, the full moon thing where you have to avoid-" He started saying but I stopped him.

"oh crap. The full moon is this weekened." I mentioned to myself as he looked at me in concern.

"Do you need any help with it?" He asked as he was walking along side of me.

Remembering the last time he tried helping me with the full moon it just ended up turning into a disaster. Well, first of all, he didn't even bother helping me, he just decided to play cards with his friends as me and Will got attacked by the tentacle out by Mako island. Then the next full moon after we broke up, the tentacle was showing us this clip of the moon rock falling to earth, then he disrupted us and the clip stopped playing as it annoyed everyone there.

Obviously I didn't need his help. I could do this on my own, besides, I don't even know if Mako island will be affected because it didn't work last time because Sophie destroyed the place. Who knows? We could be the last mermaids of mako.

"Oh, im so over the full moon affecting me. I don't need to worry about it anymore." I lied.

"Oh well that's good so you don't have any plans for this weekened?" He asked me.

"Um., not that I know of." I responded knowing that I should of told him I did have plans so I could avoid anything he was trying to get me to do with him.

He smiled and did that stupid cheecky smile of his as he pulled out something out of his pocket. Immediately I saw two concert tickets to the Feddral Robots which was my fav band ever. _(btw, if you watch "The Big Chill in season 1, she mentions it there)_

Damn, the one person who knew me the best had to be Zane. Why couldn't it be someone else.

I bit my lip as I looked at the two tickets.

"I got v.i.p seats for the concert. Has a great view of the stage and its going to be a blast. Just wondering if you wanted to come, you know, as friends?" He asked with a concerned smile.

I looked at the two tickets he had in his hand as ive been wanting go to their concert for such a long time. I couldn't afford a ticket the last time they were in town but now that they were back this would be such agreat time to go but having to go with Zane was one of the top things I didn't want to do.

"Um, maybe another time." I mentioned as I really wanted to go to the concert.

I just couldn't risk going with him. He'd probably do something to try to get back with me and me trying to go through another relation ship with him wasn't an option anymore.

"Why not? It's a great time to go and you don't have any plans?" He mentioned trying to convince me to go with him.

"It's the full moon." I immediately said.

"I thought you said you weren't affected by it anymore." He said as he was holding out the tickets in front of me.

"Zane, no is a no! Im not going with you, ok." I madly said as I started to stomp off.

"Come on, just this one time, I wont try to pull anything off. Its just going to a concert." He argued as he was walking behind me.

"Why don't you go with another one of your friends! I bet they would enjoy it better than me" I started saying as Zane was trying to keep up with my pace.

"Because I want to go with you. I just thought that maybe it would be a good way to start off being friends again." He commented as he kept walking next to me.

I shook my head as I knew that he wanted a good ay to start off being girlfriends and boyfriends, not friends.

I stopped as I looked up at him.

"Right now its just better if we left stuff the way it is. Plus I have other stuff to deal with." I said as I countiued to walk.

"Like what, fighting with Emma? Your just wasting your time…" He mentioned.

"Oh, and that means I should waste my time with you?" I asked him a serious tone but he kept himself under control as you could see he was getting frustrated with this.

"Rikki, that's not what I ment. I just…" He started saying but he paused as nothing came out.

"Zane, nows not a good time, k? Save those seats for someone else. Someone who will actually enjoy it…" And I started walking away.

Probably 2 minutes after I had that conversation I wished I said yes to the whole concert thing. Not because I wanted to go with Zane, I would probably exchange my ticket for different seat but because it was either being locked up in my room for 12 hours while the full moon is up or going to a concert that has my favorite band playing.

I sighed as I knew going back to Zane would be too late and would give him the wrong impression. Immediately I saw Bella, Emma and Cleo all walking down the sidewalk. They were all talking and laughing as they had ice creams in their hands. I awkwardly walked by them hoping they would say hi and give me a friendly smile but when I walked past them the first thing I heard was Emma say: "User" Like she was coughing.

"What." I said as I stopped to turn around to face the 3 of them.

Anger went through me as I looked at the 3 girls standing right infront of me.

"I didn't say anything. I had something in my throat." Emma mentioned but there was a guilty small smile on her face while saying it.

"Wow, I cant beilive your so immature that were still fighting about this." I said in a loud tone but Emma just chuckled at me.

"I'm not the one fighting. You're the one who turned around and stopped us from our conversation. Were over you. All of us." Emma madly said as she gave me that attitude.

I just saw Cleo and Bella just sitting there akwardy holding their ice cream cones.

"Wow, and your actually falling for her crap! I cant beilive your following her! I didn't even do anything to you guys!" I mentioned to Bella and Cleo.

"Well you did replace me…" Bella started saying but I shook my head.

"So did Cleo but you don't seem to give her a hard time about this…" I started saying but Bella just gave me that annoyed look on her face.

"She actually apologized not like you did…" Bella mentioned putting her hand on her hip.

"She never apologized to you. She apologized to Emma. And you!" I started pointing to Cleo.

"I didn't even do anything to you so you shouldn't even be mad at me either." I mentioned but Cleo just sat there with her insecure look.

"Well you kinda made me feel bad when you started yelling at me." She said but that just made me madder.

"Oh and you don't think that your making me feel bad? Every time we have these fights you always take Emma's side like she's somehow a better friend than me." I argued making Cleo look really insecure of herself.

"Don't listen to her Cleo. She's just being a selfish brat who is trying to manipulate you." Emma started saying as she turned around to walk away.

"Im the one manipulating people? You're the one carrying Cleo and Bella on a leash like there some sort of dog." I started screaming but she continued to walk away with Cleo and Bella behind her. Anger went through me as I turned around.

How was I ever gonna survive this. Who knew how this was going to end but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good….

_**Emma's Pov**_

"Ok, all the windows are closed up so there's no way moon light can shine in." Will mentioned.

"And I turned off all the water in the house so that if there is a tentacle, it wont attack us." Cleo immediately said when she came into the room.

"Great! Were all settled! Now its time to relax and enjoy the night while we can." Bella said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and a gossip magazine.

Will just smiled as he sat next to Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bella smiled as he did that as she rested her head on his chest and continued to read her magazine.

"Oh my god! Best news ever!" I started saying as everyone circled up in Cleo's living room.

"Ash is coming in one week!" I said with my excited voice.

"That's great! Its been forever since we've talked to him!" Cleo said with a smile as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Who's Ash?" Bella asked flipping one of the pages of her magazine.

"Oh, he's my boyfriend. We've been going out for a little more than a year, he found out my secret only a few weeks after I left for my trip around the world with my parents." I mentioned in a little bit of disappointment.

"Well that's great! You must be really excited since you haven't seen him in a year." Bella said stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

"Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep…" I heard Will's watch go off.

He looked up as he said two words: "Full moon."

Everyone looked a little scared as they hoped that no one would start going crazy or a tentacle would attack them but it didn't as they all relaxed a little bit.

"Guys…" Cleo started saying with a worried expression on her face.

Eeryone looked up at Cleo with a bit of concern on their face.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to leave Rikki all by herself?" Cleo started asking a bit worried from what people might think of the question.

I don't know why but immediately a anger crept over me. Not any anger, like an anger of killing someone. I felt like the only thing I wanted to do was kill Rikki. I don't know what was happening to me but it felt like something was controlling me inside. Like someone was telling me to find Rikki and finish her.

With out even answering Cleo's question, I just randomly stood up and started walking to the front door. Will immediately ran up to the door and blocked it with his body.

"And where do you think your going?" Will immediately asked.

"Rikki…" Was the only word I could say like I was in a trance.

I shoved Will against the wall with strength I didn't even know I had and started opening the door.

I looked up at the sky to see the skinny white full moon. I looked back down at the ground as I started walking towards the beach. The only think I could focus on was Rikki! I just wanted to grab her neck and choke her to death.

With out even caring if people saw me, I jumped into the waves of the ocean as I started swimming towards Mako. I saw the cave entrance as I started swimming throw the tunnel.

I poked my head out of the water to see Rikki standing there as a human. The whole cave was hot and the moon pool was boiling even though she wasn't in it.

I pulled myself out of the water and turned into a human after a minute of just laying there, that's how hot the cave was so hot.

I stood up to see Rikki standing there as there was steam rising above her head. Anger went through me as I felt everything go cold. The whole cave and the walls around me started to ice up as where Rikki was standing the cave was so hot it was melting parts of the rocks off.

"Rikki." Was the only words I was capable of saying.

"Emma." Was the only thing she said too as I saw her raise her hands up in the air.

Immediately bolts of lightening came down as I just stood there like I wasn't scared.

The walls turned icier as it started to turn into a cold blizzard. Snow and shots of wind was blowing everywhere around the cave as anger swept through me. The walls started to grow ice on it as the whole floor of Mako was covered in bits of snow.

More lightening came down as Rikki rose her hands in the air causing the ice on the walls and the snow on the ground to melt.

The blizzard got worse as it started to hail bits of ice and snow. The snow was blowing everywhere around the cave in a circle like there was a tornado forming around me and Rikki.

Rikki curled her fist out in front of her self as she started to melt all the ice off the walls. More bolts of lightening hit the floor as the blizzard of snow and ice was still circled around us.

Soon enough it got so hot in the Cave that the walls around Rikki caught on fire. I spread my arms out as I made the blizzard in the cave worse. I was covered in snow and ice as for Rikki, the snow melted off of her whenever it landed on her.

The fire on the wall started to increase as everything started to explode with flames. Soon enough the blizzard of snow that was circling around me and Rikki was going so fast that it made the whole cave shake like there was an earthquake.

The moon pool would turn into thick ice for one minute and boil into hot flames the next.

Immediately I saw Cleo, Bella and Will. All shocked to see me and Rikki fighting each other. I didn't care as all I wanted to do was freeze Rikki.

Rikki lifted her arms as more bolts of lighting hit the floor of Mako island.

Immediately I got tossed up in the air as one lightening bolt almost hit me. A devious smile grew on her face as I stood up quickly to face the blizzard towards her.

I pointed my hands towards Rikki's direction as the blizzard stopped circling around the both of us, but towards Rikki. The pieces of ice and snow was blowing so hard up against her face that it caused her to smash her against the hot burning walls.

Anger and frustration went through her as she stood up and caused the icy walls around me to explode with flames of fire. I felt the ice hit me as I fell onto the floor. The whole cave was turning into a hot steaming volcano as everything was boiling and exploding with flames.

"Guys! Stop!" I heard Cleo scream but I didn't care. My only objective at this point was to get Rikki.

I lifted my arms as the snow and ice started to form around the island again. The water in the moon pool started to turn into thick ice as the floor was covered in snow and ice. I used more energy and strength to make everything colder as the walls started to freeze again.

You could tell Rikk was trying her hardest to keep everything hot and burning. The walls on the cave were covered in ice as she was using all her effort to melt it down.

Soon enough it came to the point that the blizzard and the lighting storm got so big that it caused the whole place to explode. Me and Rikki got thrown against the wall as I hit my head against the ice. My head hurt as I felt dizzy.

Soon enough the cave started to settle down as the ice on the floor melted and the fire on the walls cooled down. The water settled to one normal tempter as I laid there feeling weak.

"Emma! Rikki!" I heard the familiar voice go through my head as I laid on the floor.

I felt someone approach me as their warm hands went on my icy cold arms and before I knew it, everything went black…


	15. Less Answers, More Questions

**Emma's Pov**

It was quite as I saw the little streams of light coming from my window which was blocked from my curtains. I slightly sat up in my bed as I had a terrible head ache. I put my hand on my head as I looked around the room trying to remember what happened last night.

I could barley recall what happened. I remember being at Cleo's house and I was talking about my boyfriend Ash and then…. That's when I remembered. Cleo mentioned about Rikki and this anger went through me which is hard to explain. It felt like something was controlling me and taking my anger and making it ten times more than it really was.

I completely sat up in the bed as I tried to remember more of what happened last night. It was weird though cause I never recalled touching water or looking at the full moon to make me supper angry at Rikki. It only took Cleo once to mention about her and it just suddenly got out of control.

I sat up from my bed as I got changed. I needed to know what happened. I could remember very brief parts of it.

I was walking down to Cleo's house as I rang the door bell hoping she still wasn't asleep. It took about a minute for finally to have someone open the door as Cleo's little sister Kim opened it.

She was in a white robe while holding a yogurt in her hand.

"Oh, its you." CLEO! Your weird friend is here!" She screamed as she closed the door half way in my face.

I frowned when she said that as I awkwardly stood there waiting for Cleo to come down.

I heard foot steps going down the stairs as I saw Cleo in some blue shorts and a purple tangtop.

She opened the door not really knowing who it was. Immediately her face expression was curiosity, turned into a bit of madness and fear.

"Emma? What do you want?" She immediately snapped at me as her voice sounded pretty frustrated but immediately turned into fear as she said the sentence.

"I…. I needed to know what happened last night. I barley can remember anything." I started saying not knowing why she was so upset with me.

She sighed as she closed the door behind her and walked outside as to where I was.

"Look, I don't know what made you do that last night but you could of killed each other! What were you thinking?" She asked with one of those whispering screaming voices.

I shook my head trying to make sense as to what she was talking about.

"Kill each other? Whoa? What exactly did I do?" I asked in shock as Cleo had this serious face expression.

"You and Rikki." She started saying. "Do you seriously not remember anything with what happened last night or are you lying to me?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"What no? I wouldn't be here if I remembered what happened last night." I mentioned as my voice was starting to raise up.

Cleo rolled her eyes.

Maybe we should discuss this with Will and Bella. What you did last night was… terrifying. I don't know what got you so mad but you seriously could of killed each other." She mentioned as she started to walk towards Will's boat shack.

This was still so confusing. What did I do to try to kill Rikki. I remember parts of it but I didn't remember the whole thing.

We both walked there awkwardly to Will's boat shack as Cleo texted Bella to meet them up there.

We knocked on the door to see Will standing there still half asleep.

"Is your sister there?" Cleo asked.

"What no? Shes probably taking her normal morning jog." Will answered.

"Good. We don't want her over hearing this." She immediately responded as we both walked into the boat shack.

"I know this will probably sound stupid but… you have a sister?" I asked in curiosity.

"Um ya, I don't know if you ever meet her before. Her name is Sophie. She has short red hair and-" He started saying but I interrupted.

"Oh her? Oh ya, were great friends. I talk to her every now and then."

Will just stood there silently as Cleo gave me that weird disgusted face expression.

"Your friends… with Sophie? What? Why?" She immediately asked.

As soon as she asked that, Will gave her that weird expression probably telling her to not gossip about his sister.

"Well, she's nice and we have a lot in common…" I started saying.

"Really? Like what?" She snapped at me while crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Well, we…. We…" But the only thing I could think about is how we both had the same dislikes towards Rikki.

Cleo frowned as Will just awkwardly sat there on the coach.

"You know, that dosent matter. You can still be friends with them even if you have nothing in common with them." I started saying.

"Oh really? You do realize she's the person who went out there a destroyed Mako?" Cleo commented as Will gave her a stern look but from what she said, but it was true making Will stop giving her the glare.

"What? How would you know that?" I asked pretty confused.

"I saw her with my own eyes. Me, Rikki and Bella saw her too…. With Zane and Ryan…" She said with a bit of disgust.

"Ryan?" Who's Ryan?" I asked a bit confused from the unfamiliar name.

"Oh, he's just some guy who studies rocks and stuff. But that's not the point. She could of found out about our secret. The least thing we need is another-" She started off saying but I stopped her.

"So we can have her brother know about our secret but not her. You don't even know her. Shes actually nice!" I started arguing as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Will yelled as I saw Bella come in wearing a poney tail, a white shirt, some jean shorts and her purple converse that went up to her ankle.

She smiled as she walked in the door but immediately frowned as she saw me like the same way Cleo reacted with me.

"Hey, whats going on?" Bella asked insecurely.

"We needed to discuss about what happened with the full moon. What happened last night was… was…" Will started saying.

"Horrifying…" Cleo finished as she started to bite at her nails.

"Ya, exactly, why did you do that?" Bella asked with a little frustration in her voice.

"I seriously don't know what happened. I remember Cleo mentioning about Rikki at the sleepover and its like… something took control of me and I had this urge of getting Rikki." I mentioned with a bit of guilt.

"What, like killing her?" Will asked with a serious face expression.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything after that." I partly lied since I remembered meeting Rikki at Mako island and having battles against each other.

The thing is that, I remembered the fight and everything as a dream, not as reality so when I did it, I didn't think it was actually going on in real life.

"Well did you look at the full moon when Cleo mentioned about her?" Bella asked a little more calm now.

"No, it just took over me when she said her name. Nor did I touch any water at the moment so I don't know how it could just affect me like that.

"This is bad. What if we start going crazy with out even looking at the moon. We would never be able to prevent this stuff and we could end up killing eachother! I don't want to be a murder!" Cleo mentioned with her panicky voice.

"Look, we just need to find out more about this. Atleast a giant tentacle didn't attack us…" Will said trying to make us feel better but it obviously didn't work.

"Sure but the moon can take control of us with out even knowing it? I thought Mako was destroyed…. That we were the last mermaids of Mako? That it wouldn't affect us anymore!" Cleo said a little louder pacing back and fourth across the room in frustration.

"We don't know whats going on but we will later. There're other things we should worry about." Bell mentioned.

"Like what?" I asked in frustration.

"Maybe the fact that Rikki was also involved in this. What if she some how caused this?" Bella asked.

"Your probably right! That Bitc-" I started saying but Cleo stopped me.

"No she didn't! You got affected in my living room! Not out at Mako! Were still not even sure about it! There's something weird going on with the moon and if we don't fix it, who knows what could happen." Cleo said with her stern lecturing voice.

"Well im beat. We probably wont know til the next full moon. Until then, we should probably just keep continuing our daily lives." Will said.

"But what about Rikki?" Cleo asked in concern.

"What about her? We don't need her. She's just going to cause more drama in our lives." Cleo sighed as Bella or Will didn't say anything.

"Ok, fine. But we still need to know more about this. We should probably know by now that this is pretty normal to happen every full moon." Cleo started saying.

"Ok, so what do you suggestion." Bella asked now standing next to Will.

"I could probably get Lewis to help. He could figure something out. I could go ask him right now." Cleo said using her thumb to point behind her to where the door was.

"Ok, report anything suspicious that you found." Bella mentioned as Cleo started heading towards the door.

"Don't worry. I will." Cleo said as she turned around, opened the door and walked away.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I got terribly sick over the weekened and couldn't type the story. Anyways, what do you think will happen? Why did they get affected by the moon like that? Will Lewis help them? (and yes, there is Zikki next chapter for those zikki lovers out there ;D) REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	16. And it gets worse

**Cleo's Pov**

** "**Lewis! Open up!" I madly said knocking on his apartment door harshly.

"Coming!" I heard from inside as I saw Lewis open the door.

"Gesh! You take forever just to open a door! Whats got you so busy?" I annoyingly asked as I walked inside his apartment.

"I just got a lot of stuff going on from my collage. I have to do a huge packet for each of my classes by the end of this summer before-" He started saying but I stopped him.

"Lewis! This is urgent and I need you to stop doing whatever it is so that you can to help me with this!" I hesitantly said as I tried not to scream.

Lewis took a deep breath before he spoke again. He looked really stressed and tired.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked a bit upset from the way I was talking to him.

"Can I at least come in?" I asked pointing inside the apartment.

He opened the door letting me inside where there was papers and junk lying everywhere on his desk.

"Ok. What's so urgent?" He asked cleaning up a little bit so I could sit down on the coach.

"Its about the full moon. Rikki and Emma went crazy wild and started attacking eachother out by Mako!" I complained.

"Attacking?" Lewis wondered.

"They used their powers against eachother. They could of killed eachother if they weren't carefull." I said a bit scared.

Lewis just sat there not knowing what to say.

"But I thought Mako didn't even affect you guys anymore?" He wondered.

"That's what I thought but it did. Why does this keep happening to us?" I complained looking down at the ground upset.

"Don't worry, well figure something out." Lewis mentioned while looking at some of his notes that he had out on the coach.

"Im being serious here! I need to find out why this is happening to us and I need to know as soon as I can." I whined trying to get some sense in his head but he didn't cooperate.

"Look, as much as I wanna help, I cant. Im kinda busy." He said getting up from the coach to grab something from the kitchen table.

"Whats wrong? Why aren't you helping me! I need to find out what's going on out at Mako! You're the best person to ask for help! Please just.-"

"Ok, ok! Ill help you!" Lewis finally gave in.

"Ok, so when do you wanna come help us?" I asked a little relived when he said that.

"How about this weekend. I'm really busy this week but I promise ill help out this weekend. Ok?" He mentioned putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok! Good." I smiled expecting him to kiss me but instead he walked away.

I frowned not knowing why he did that. Why was Lewis acting so strange around me? He usally never did that.

I sighed as I opened the door to his apartment to walk out.

Whatever was causing Mako to act strange like this was going to be difficult but I was going to find out why it did this ether one way or another.

**Emma's Pov**

"Oh Emma! You're here!" Sophie screamed as she ran up to me.

I smiled as I saw her walk next to me.

"So how has it been? Have you and Rikki worked things out yet?" Sophie asked with a concern look.

"Not yet. Its been worse." I frowned remembering what happened out by Mako island.

"Well that's Great." She sarcastically said. "What did she do this time?" Sophie complained.

"Its hard to explain." I mentioned not wanting to tell her about what happened out at Mako.

"Its fine. I understand your pain. Rikki can be such a brat. She just won't stop." Sophie complained.

"You can say that again." I softly said looking down at the ground.

It was silent for a few seconds until I spoke up again.

"Exactly, how did Rikki get the café named after her? I just know that she and Zane ran it or something. She never gave me much details about it." I wondered since Rikki didn't like to talk about Zane or the café.

"Oh, well I guess since the Café shut down, they decided to buy it and run it together." She responded.

"Oh, and so it shut down because…?" I started asking.

"Because Rikki broke up with Zane and the whole thing crashed. Now its bankrupted." She said a bit upset.

"But didn't she break up cause you kissed him?" I wondered not knowing why Sophie would go around kissing peoples boyfriends.

"Oh, I would never kiss Zane on purpose! He totally kissed me. I was so mad at him after he did that. He's such a player." She mentioned.

"I know right? What did Rikki see in Zane anyways?" I asked waking towards the beach as I saw Rikki walking off the beach and onto the side walk.

"There she goes." Sophie whispered softly to herself.

"Is she friends with Zane?" I asked her.

Sophie's face looked worried when I asked that.

"They better not be…. "She started saying in a mad voice but stopped.

"Better not be because that would be totally weird and wrong. Come on. Who stays friends with a boyfriend who cheats on her." Sophie mentioned in a calm voice.

"I bet Rikki is totally desperate." Sophie said walking up the beach. "She just won't give up will she." Sophie said to herself.

"Ya, Rikki is really weird when it comes around her and Zane. She needs to grow a brain and not hang out with him." I mentioned as I got to the top of the sandy beach.

"I agree. Some one needs to tell her that! I was friends with Rikki until Zane kissed me. It hurts so much that she did that to me!" Sophie complained with a sad voice.

"Someone needs to confront her! She's already causing trouble for me! I don't want her causing trouble to anyone else." I madly said.

"You totally should do that! I'm so sick of Rikki!" Sophie agreed.

I smiled deviously as I stopped walking up the beach.

"You know what? Ill catch up with you later. I need to do something." I mentioned as turned around to walk away.

"Ok, ill see you later then." Sophie smiled as she started walking away from me.

I walked off the beach as I started following Rikki towards where she was walking. Immediately I saw Zane just a few blocks down from where Rikki was standing. Rikki needed to get a clue. Sophie is so right! She needs to stop seeing Zane.

I immediately walked up to Rikki with a devious smile.

"So I see your walking alone more often these days. Doesn't it get pretty lonely?" I referred to the fact that Me, Bella and Cleo stopped talking to Rikki.

"Nah! I like it now cause I don't get dumped and bitched out by fake friends." She annoyingly mentioned walking a little bit faster this time.

I rolled my eyes at her as I wanted to punch her in the face

"No, probably so you can see your ex-boyfriend more often." I mentioned as I saw Zane walking down towards us.

"What! No! I don't even think were friends!" She screamed frustrated at me.

"Oh, so now you're back together with him? Your just so desperate for friends now aren't you? I'm not surprised." I said as I remembered how she always broke up and got back together with Zane.

"I'm not! Im better off with no friends at all then being friends with you and Zane!" She started screaming.

"Oh really? Then why do you always talk to Zane. Just get back together with him if you really want to. I'm not gonna stop you." I gave her a devious smile as I walked away from her.

That should teach her something. It felt good to confront her like that. Sophie would love to hear what I just did. I never really liked Zane and Rikki together.

I smiled to myself as I took out my cell phone.

"Hmm, oh ya! Hey Sophie…. Yes. You would not believe what I just did…"

**Rikki's Pov**

Emma was getting on my nerves! I don't know how much longer I could stand her but I just needed to punch something.

I saw Zane coming down towards me as I remembered what Emma was telling me. Was I really that desperate for friends? Was talking to Zane a bad idea? All these thoughts went through my head as I saw Zane walk up to me.

"Hey Rikki." He said with a smile but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not now Zane…" I mentioned a bit annoyed from him as I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"Hey, whats wrong? Are you ok?" He asked as he grabbed my arm but I angrily shook off his hand from my arm.

I was so mad at Emma that all this anger was building up inside of me plus Zane was annoying me like crazy!

"I don't want to talk! Just leave me alone!" I stomped off but Zane kept following me.

"Why are you mad at me? Is there something I did to make you upset?" He asked in concern but I wasn't going to buy his crap.

"Yes! There is! Your annoying me like Hell! Just leave me alone! You always have to follow me everywhere! Im tired of dealing with you and your bullshit so just leave it at that." I screamed at him as I started to walk off.

"Rikki! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to annoy you. I wont bother you that often if you don't want me to." He started chasing after me but I didn't want to deal with it no more.

"Go to hell Zane! I'm so sick and tired of you! Manipulating me into doing all this crap for you! I'm not your little play toy so go fuck off! I hate you and I don't want you in my life no more so just leave it at that!" I finally screamed as I turned around and walked off.

Zane just sat there in shock and upsetness not knowing what he did to have her treat him like that. He slowly turned around confused and frustrated as he started walking back home.

But somewhere not too far away, in the bushes, was the red- headed girl, looking at the fight that went on between Rikki and Zane… smiling in satisfaction.

**A/N: Oewww! What do you think will happen with Zane and Rikki? Will Lewis and Cleo find out what happened out at Mako? I need REVIEWS! I love reading them so please! If you have a fanfic account please review my story! Thanks a ton!**


	17. A Huge Mistake

**Rikki's Pov**

So many thoughts were running through my head as I was walking back home. All I could think about was the whole drama issue I had with Emma and with Zane.

I have to admit, after yelling all that to Zane made me feel a little guilty. I just couldn't stand Zane anymore. I don't understand why he couldn't move on from me. Maybe it was a bad idea to stay friends with him.

I sighed as I was almost to my house. I just wish everything went back to normal. That me, Cleo, Emma and Bella were all friends again. I haven't even talked to Bella or Cleo for about 2 weeks already. Not even to Lewis. The only person ive talked to was Will but he's always hanging out with Bella and the gang so it was hard to find time to hang out with him.

Was Emma right? Was I really that desperate for friends? I didn't want Emma to think I was still hitting on Zane cause that is not true.

I went to open the door to the front of my house but I stopped just as I was about to open the door.

Me and Zane needed to settle things and the way I did it back there was just wrong. Maybe it was best if I told Zane I couldn't be friends with him anymore.

I slowly walked away from my house and to the direction of where Zane lived. I haven't visited his house in a long time since me and his dad didn't really like each other.

I tried to rerun some stuff that I could say to Zane. I knew this wasn't going to be easy since Zane hasn't moved on from me but for right now, I think it would be best if we just ended our friendship now, well that's if we were friends.

I slowly approached the door to his huge house as I clicked the little button that rang to his door bell.

It took about 2 minutes for someone to finally open the door; praying that it wasn't Zane's dad.

Immediately the door swung open as I saw Zane standing right in front of me. There was anger and upsetness on his face as he looked into my eyes.

"Zane… I think we should talk." I started off saying as he just stood there looking at me, not knowing what I was going to do.

"Um… you can come in." He awkwardly said opening the door a little bit wider so I could walk in.

"And your dad?" I asked hoping he wasn't home.

"He's out of town. He wont be back until tomorrow night." He mentioned as he looked a little confused from why I was there.

I slowly walked into his house as there was a huge entry with fancy furniture and nice wooden floors.

He slowly walked behind me looking a bit insecure. I walked into his living room as I awkwardly sat down on a big tan coach that was next to a fire chimney.

I saw him slowly sit down on a coach that was across from mine, not as big as the coach I was sitting on but a pretty descent size.

He still had that upset expression on his face as I began to speak.

"Zane…" I started saying. "These past few weeks have been… complicated and…" I mentioned as I tried to find what to say but the words just slipped out of my mouth as I didn't know what to say.

Zane just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to expect from me. He looked upset as you saw sadness in his eyes.

"Look, what im trying to say is that…" I started saying again as Zane looked deeply into my eyes. "I think it would be better off if we weren't friends." I finally said waiting for Zane to process the words I just told him.

Zane just sat there confused as he shook his head.

"Wait….What?" He asked with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"I just think it would be best if we weren't friends. This summer has been such a mess for me and…" I started explaining but he stopped me.

"Rikki, I know what I did to you in the past was really stupid and I seriously regret what I did but you cant just stop us from being friends." He mentioned as sadness crepted into his voice.

I sighed not knowing what else to say.

"Zane. Ive moved on. So should you. Obviously this friend thing isn't working out and I guess it would be better if we weren't friends anymore." I quickly explained to him.

"No Rikki. Please don't do this to me. I'm really trying at this. I know ive been bothering you a lot lately but I can change that. Just give me another chance." He begged as he moved off the coach a little bit.

"I've given you way too many chances. I just don't think were ment to be friends." I started saying as I knew this wasn't easy for him to hear.

"What? So we wont talk to eachother anymore? That's it?" He asked as his eyes were filled with sadness.

It was silent for a few seconds as he waited for me to respond.

"Pretty much." I awkwardly said as I looked down at the ground.

He slowly stood up from the coach as he went to sit next to me.

It was akward for a few seconds until he started to talk again.

"Rikki… why… why do you wanna stop talking? Why do we have to end it now? After everything we've been through." He started saying as I was still looking down at the ground.

"Don't you miss all the good times we've had together? Back then when we were dating? Why does it all have to end now?" He asked as he scooted closer to me.

"But that was then Zane. Ive changed! You've changed! We've both changed. Its time to move on from this. It was fun in the past but this isn't gonna work out. We need to start getting serious. We cant just be chasing after our highschool sweethearts. Were adults. It time we meet new people." I started explaining.

"But that dosent mean we have to stop being friends." He mentioned as he looked deeply in my eyes.

I just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Please! Just give me another chance…" And before I could say anything, he rougly grabbed my arm, pulled me close to his body and pressed his warm lips onto mine.

His lips were smooth as he gently kissed me. I felt myself getting deeper into the kiss as I started to close my eyes. Immedaitly I knew this was wrong.

We kissed for about 10 seconds until I finally pushed Zane away from me and we both broke apart from the kiss.

"Zane! What the hell are you doing! We broke up and that's final! Im not getting back together with you." I madly said as I was about to stand up from the coach but he grabbed my arm.

"Come on Rikki! You know you want me back! What's the big deal!" He asked as he looked deeply in my eyes.

"You're the big deal! The way you treated me in the past is something I don't want to deal with again! Just leave me alone!" I started saying as I was about to stand up again but before I could, Zane grabbed my arm tightly as he went for my lips again.

"Za-" I screamed but he already reached my lips as he pushed me against the coach and started to kiss me again.

I struggled to get out of his grip but his lips were warm and smooth, slowly making me relax on the coach. He slowly crawled ontop of me as he started to kiss me all over my face.

His arms wrapped around me tightly as he started to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear making me moan softly.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his back as he started to kiss my lips again. I felt him try to get his tongue in my mouth as we were both exploring each others backs and resting with each others tongues.

I don't know what was causing me to do this but it made me want more.

I felt Zane's hand slowly creep up the back of my shirt as he started playing with the straps of my bra.

I flinched at the feeling of Zane's hand up my back but it felt good as he started to remove my shirt over my head revealing my white bra that was covering my breast. He smiled as he continued to kiss me, trying to remove the bra off of me. He couldn't hide his excitement as he finally took off the bra, throwing it across the room not caring where it landed.

He immediately started kissing my neck leaving a trail down to the left side of my body to where my breast were. He cupped my right breast with his hand as he started to massage it as he sucked and licked the left breast with his mouth. I immediately moaned in pleasure as he continued to lick and massage my breast.

I reached up to his chest as I started to unbutton his shirt reveling his toned muscles that were on his chest and arms. He took of his shirt throwing it across the room as he started to wrap his arms tightly around me and kissed me all over my face. We both restled with each others tongues for a while until he finally started to drag my shorts off of me leaving me only in my underwear. He started to jolt with excitement as he continued to kiss me roughly pushing his body up against mine.

I started to unzip his pants as he slowly started kissing down my neck and onto my stomach. He found the hole to where my belly button was as he started licking and nibbling on it like crazy as I continued to try to take off his pants.

He knew what I was trying to do so he quickly sat up as he slipped out of his pants and boxers setting them down next to the coach. Shocked by his size, he laid back onto of me finally taking off the last layer of clothes that was on me. He threw it across the floor as he gently started to kiss my lips but it soon become a hungry harsh demand as he continued to kiss me roughly.

I felt him open my legs apart as he started nudging towards my sweet entrance. I gasped in pain as he stopped for a few seconds but continued as the unpleasant pain, turned into unbelievable pleasures that I never experienced before.

He started thrusting into me as loud moans of pleasures escaped from his mouth. He kept thrusting into me harder as I gasped from what he was doing to me. He finally reached my face as he angrily was bitting and kissing my lips. Our tongues restled with each others as he kept harshly thrusting into me. I grabbed his hair to which was at the back of his neck as I started saying "Please" not knowing why I said it.

It came to the point where we were moaning and screaming each others names but it felt so good, I didn't want it to stop. Immediately we both reached our climax as he rolled off of me. We were both covered in sweat as we were breathing heavily.

I felt tired and exhausted as I felt Zane besides me breathing heavily too. I slowly closed my eyes as exhaustion took over me. I felt myself still breathing pretty heavily but before I knew it, I was already asleep.

**Zane's Pov**

I saw streams of sun hitting my eyelids as I was still laying on the coach. I heard some noise as I slowly started to open my eyes. Immediacy I saw Rikki putting on her bra as she was quickly trying to change into her clothes. She was already in her shorts as I saw her scan the room for her shirt.

I smiled remembering what happened last night. I grabbed my boxers that was laying next to me and quickly put them on as I quietly stood up to see Rikki still searching for her shirt. I saw her bend to the ground as she finally found her shirt turning around to face towards the kitchen. With out her even knowing I was standing behind her, I wrapped my arms around her body and slowly started to kiss her neck, making her jump in shock.

"Moring sweety. Up for some breakfast?" I asked as I continued to kiss her neck but instead of letting me kiss her, she immediately elbowed me into the stomach as I let go of her body.

She walked a little bit away from me as she fully put on her shirt and grabbed her white sneakers.

Confused I followed her to where she was walking.

"Hey? Whats wrong?" I asked not knowing why she was reacting like that but she continued to walk out the front door.

She immediately turned around not looking too happy with me.

"You better swear you do not tell anyone this happened! Anyone!" She said with frustration. "Got it?" She asked.

"Ok, ok! I got it." I smiled as I came closer to her but she just rolled her eyes at me and started walking out the door.

Confused I ran back to the living room to grab my pants and shirt as I ran after. I didn't want to run out in my boxers so I put on my pants as I walked outside to where she was.

"Rikki! Wait!" I screamed for her as I finally put on my shirt.

She stopped as I chased after her but she immediatetly turned around not looking so happy.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought maybe we could have breakfast or something?" I asked a bit confused not knowing why she was acting like that but she shook her head.

"Zane. Last night ment nothing. It was just a one time thing. Never to be spoken again! So Just leave it at that." She mentioned as she started to walk off but I grabbed her arm.

"Rikki! Why are you acting like this? Last night was so amazing and you don't even want to talk about what happened?" I asked a bit confused.

"No! This was never supposed to happen! I don't even want to be friends with you! I cant pretend I like someone when I don't!" She yelled in frustration.

"Wait? Were not back together?" I asked as I was shocked from what she was saying.

She sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"Like I said before. Things are complicated and just because I had sex with you doesn't mean were back together! Ok?" She mentioned as she turned around to walk away but I still held onto her arm.

"Let go off me!" She yelled trying to get out of my grip.

"Rikki! I know things went a little fast last night but lets just rewind. Why don't we go out for dinner? Get something to eat. We can take things slowly if you want to." I tried cooperating with her but she furiously yanked her arm out of my hand as she quickly put on her white sneakers.

"Its over! So just leave it at that!" She said as she started to walk off

I stood there, standing at the front of my house still trying to make sense of what was going on.

It was only yesterday that she was trying to avoid me and then I had the greatest night of my life and she still didn't want me back. Was I bad at having sex?

I looked at her open the gate of house as she walked off.

I angrily kicked the front door of my house as I didn't know what to do. How could this be happening? I walked in my house as I sat back down on my coach.

Sadness crept in me as I was so frustrated with myself. I needed to find out why she was acting like this and I needed to find out soon, before it got any worse.

**A/N: What did you think? How will things turn out? Reviews Please! Thanks a ton! XD**


	18. The Missing Puzzle Piece

**Cleo's Pov**

"Agh! I still can't figure out what caused Rikki and Emma to react like that on the full moon! This is so frustrating!" I mentioned as I was looking at the blue rocks that were still scattered everywhere in the cave.

It has been over a month since Sophie destroyed everything in the cave and we still haven't cleaned up all the rocks that were laying everywhere on the floor.

"It will take time! We'll figure it out." Lewis responded as he was standing on a latter, using a hammer to take more rock samples.

"Lewis! There are plenty of rocks down here! Why don't we just use these?" I asked as I picked up a huge chunky rock which contained a small blue crystal in it.

"Cause those rocks were not part of the cave when this whole incident happened. We need fresh new rock from when the last full moon appeared." He explained as he finally broke off a piece of the rock that was on the wall.

"There! Finally I broke of a piece of rock!" He explained as he climbed down the latter to show me a small crumbly rock in his hand.

"Lewis! This is no use! The only person who can actually get rocks out of this cave is-" I started saying but I stopped before I said the name.

Rikki was the only one in the group who could actually burn off the rocks from the wall with out it crumbling on her. But trying to get her to help us wasn't going to be easy.

"Is?" Lewis asked as he still held out the crumbly rock in his hand.

"Nevermind. Just forget I mentioned that." I said trying to avoid Rikki being talked about in our discussion.

"Well I don't think this will help us at all. Rikki really did a good job of burning the rocks." Lewis mentioned as the cave was burnt black from when Rikki lit the walls on fire.

I turned around trying to avoid the "Rikki" conversation again.

"This is getting us no where! We need to find out what triggers the moon into making us go widely mad." I mentioned as I looked around the cave.

"Like how 3 years ago this place used to make you widely crazy? I bet it just has the same reaction but it just makes you mad-" Lewis tried to explain to me but I cut him off.

"Ya but Emma told me she didn't touch water nor look at the moon when she went mad. I just mentioned about Rikki and she totally went moon struck and tried to kill Rikki out by Mako." I madly explained as I bent over and picked up another chunck of rock that was left on the sandy floors.

"Did Rikki look at the moon when she got widely mad?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I sighed as I haven't spoken to Rikki in ages.

"Well, no. Me and Rikki haven't been talking lately." I sadly said as I did feel a little pressured from Emma and Bella not to talk to her.

Lewis sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well apparently she holds the key to this puzzle cause we don't even know her part of the story and she could help us get rock samples out of the walls." Lewis mentioned referring to Rikki's power.

"I don't know. There has to be something else that is making them go mad like that. It has to be more than just the rocks or the full moon." I explained walking around a little bit in the cave but nothing seemed to be giving me an idea of what was causing this.

"What I don't understand is why it only affected Emma and Rikki but not you and Bella." Lewis mentioned as he looked above him where the opening of the of the volcano was.

"Maybe it just… it just..." I tried thinking of something but no words came out of my mouth.

"Well if I were you I would ask Rikki what caused her to react like that cause all we have is Emma's prospective. What if Rikki was the one to cause this whole mess?" Lewis asked me with curiosity.

"That's the thing. Even if she caused this why would she tell me? Last time I talked to her was like 3 weeks ago and it was because we got in a huge argument!" I recalled as I put my navy blue glasses on my face trying to get a better view of the cave.

Lewis sighed as he walked next to me.

"Well right now I have no idea what caused this. I guess we have to wait and find out til the next full moon to see why it-" He started saying but I madly cut him off.

"No Lewis! We can't wait til next time! What if we end up killing someone because of this? We need answers and need answers now!" I madly said as I was quickly pacing back and fourth across the cave.

"But how can we find out answers if we don't even know half of the problem! Why did Rikki go crazy mad like that? Why was she at Mako when Emma arrived from the moon pool? If we knew those answers it could help us a lot. But for right now, there's nothing else we can do." Lewis explained as it turned slilent for a couple of seconds.

All you could hear was the sound of trickling water that was in the moon pool and the slight breeze that was carried inside the cave.

"Fine! I'll talk to her!" I finally said after a long akward silence.

Lewis slightly smiled as I said that taking another look around in the cave.

"But it won't be easy, that's one thing for sure." I quietly mentioned to myself as I could just imagine Rikki walking away from me the minute I start talking to her.

Even if I did get the chance to talk to her, she would probably walk away from me the minute I start asking her questions about the night of the full.

I obviously didn't have any other choice. She was the only other person who could help through this whole full moon mess.

"Its going to be ok. Just find a way to convince her. You guys are still great friends and you shouldn't forget that. You guys just needed some time apart and now would be a great time to start talking to her again." Lewis encouraged me.

"Ok, ill try but I just need to find some way to approach her with out her getting all distanced away from me. I don't want her to seem that I just want information from her." I said with a bit of frustration.

"Why don't you get Bella or Emma to help?" Lewis suggested.

"No way! They would never help. They still very dislike Rikki. Like very! Im on my own for this one." I mentioned to myself.

"Ok, then. Since there isn't much I can do now, can I go back to the apartment? We've been out her for hours!" Lewis complained as he was rubbing his sore arm.

"Ok fine. Im gonna try to figure out a few things first." I responded as I bent down and looked at more rocks.

"Ok then. Good luck." Lewis finally said as he quickly left the cave.

I sighed as I looked around. This whole place was just crumbling to pieces. The walls were burnt and black, there were still rocks and crystals laying everywhere and the full moon was going crazy on us, more like mad on us.

I sat down on the cold sand as I looked up above me. If this was going to be hard to figure out there was also another thing that would be hard to figure out. Trying to convince Rikki to tell us information about this place. All of the information, before it gets any worse.

**Later that Day**

I had a sanwhich in my hand as I was finally getting down to the napkin that it was in. I quickly threw the napkin away as I was walking to Emma's house. I couldn't figure out why the full moon was affecting us like that. I didn't even get a hint of why it was doing that to us.

I sighed as I kept walking along the side walk and passed the closed café. I stopped and stared at the café as it gave me so many memories. I remembered all the times when me and my friends would just sit and talk at those tables for hours. Everything seemed great and even if we had problems, we always worked it out and everything just seemed fine.

When I stopped looking at the boarded up café, I turned around to see Rikki walking towards my direction. Soon this horrible gut feeling was in my stomach as I knew I had to talk to her but how?

I slowly went up to her as I got a closer look of her. Her clothes were wrinkled and messed up as her hair didn't looked brushed out at all. It looked like she just crawled out of bed or that she was sleep walking.

She was looking up at the sky as it looked like she was thinking of a million things at once. I slowly approached her but it didn't seem like she noticed me. She was still spacing off as she had that tensed nervous look on her face.

I was about 10 feet away from her but she still didn't seem to have a clue that I was standing right there. Immediately I waved my hand in front of her face making her jump in shock.

She rubbed her eyes as she took a closer look at me.

"Cleo?" She said sounding more like a question than a comment.

I awkwardly stood there just looking at her messy hair but I looked back at her face as I tried to find the words I was going to say.

She just stood there in frustration and confusion as I began to speak.

"Hey Rikki… um… Where you going?" I finally asked as I had no clue what to say to her.

Rikki just looked at me like "why-would-you-care?" kind of look but she finally relaxed a little bit as she started to talk.

"I'm just going home…" She finally said sounding like she was going to add more to her sentence but she didn't.

"Oh, from where were you coming from?" I asked more openly as I hoped this would some how lead to a conversation.

"And why would you care?" She finally snapped at me as she looked stressed out.

"Oh sorry. I was just wondering. I didn't mean to get into your business or anything but… I don't know. I was just wondering." I nervously said as I didn't want her to get mad at me.

She just sighed as she continued to walk past me to the direction of her house but I walked along her.

It was akward for a few seconds trying to figure out what I wanted to say so I just decided to go with compliments.

"Um… I like your shirt. Its really cute? Where did you get it?" I finally asked but instead of just answering my question she just madly turned around and put her hand on her hip.

"Ok! What do you want?" She snapped at me as she looked really angry and upset.

I tried to calm myself down as I was looking for the right words to say to her.

"Look… Rikki. I know things have been kind of… weird for us lately but, I just wanted to say hi. See how things were going." I finally said but she just stood there expecting me to say more.

I sighed as I continued.

"Ok the truth is that…. I miss talking to you. You know? Hanging out. Its been kind of weird with out you in the group. I kinda miss you as a friend." I partly lied but part of what I was saying was true.

"You know how Emma is sometimes. She still upset with the whole replacing her thing and ive been under a lot pressure and I know what I did was wrong and I feel kind of bad for what I did." I continued as I felt pretty good of what I just told her.

I prayed that she wasn't just gonna walk off and leave me standing there like an idiot but instead of arguing with me, she snapped out of her trance and immediately said:

"I need you to do me a favor!"

Confused from what she just asked, I processed the sentence in my head and kept talking to her.

"Um, ok? What is it?" I asked a bit confused from her immediate response.

"If my dad calls you or if any one asks, can you just tell them I slept over at your house?" She asked a little nervously.

I shook my head almost saying no but I had to think about it. If i told her no, she would never help me out by Mako. I had to act like a friend and help her with whatever situation she was in.

"Um, sure? I guess." I said awkwardly not knowing exactly why she asked me that weird favor.

"Really? Ok good. If they ask just say I slept in one of your sleeping bags and that we just ate popcorn and watched a movie." She clarified as she looked a little more relieved.

"Um, ok but if you weren't home then where were you?" I asked a little suspicious of why she wasn't at her house.

Maybe that's why it explained her wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

I looked at her for an answer but her face went pale as she looked like she was gonna have a heart attack but she finally got her thoughts through as she responded my question.

"Oh well, I was visiting Mako island last night and I kinda feel asleep so I never returned home." She finally said.

I frowned as I recalled me and Lewis being at Mako island since 9 in the morning but I guess she swam out of there before we arrived.

"Oh. Ok. Sure then I guess ill just say you slept over." I mentioned hoping this was a good to start a friendship with her.

She slightly smiled as she didn't look so stressed out any more.

"Ok, um, thanks. Well, I kinda got to go…" She said pointing to the direction of the trailer park but I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Oh, ok then. Don't want your dad thinking you ran off. Well, ill talk to you later." I finally said as she walked off.

I finally breathed in relief until it struck me. I forgot to ask her about the full moon and Mako! How was I so stupid.

Well I could always ask her later but we needed answers so I would probably ask her tomorrow. There was just one problem.

What would Emma or Bella think of me if I told them I let Rikki sleep over at my house?

**A/N: Do you think Rikki and Cleo will become friends again or not? Will Rikki be able to hide the truth from everyone and Will Lewis and Cleo find out the mysteries about the full moon? Thanks again! Please review :D**


	19. Boy Drama

**Rikki's Pov**

I was nervously walking back home as I saw the trailer park where my house was. I slowly approached my trailer home as so many thoughts were running through my head.

Why was Cleo acting so nice to me? A few weeks ago she was yelling at me and ignoring me and now she's treating me like her best friend. It was so confusing; the least thing I needed was more drama in my life.

All I could mainly think about was the night I spent with Zane. How could I be so stupid! Giving up my virginity to Zane Bennet! Stupid, stupid Rikki!

I thought as I started to open the door to my trailer. As I opened the door I saw my dad in his regular day clothes, sipping some coffee and reading the news paper.

Immediately he turned around as he gave me a stern look. I awkwardly came in the house as I closed the door behind me.

"Where have you been? You first take off early in the morning, your gone all day and all night and you wont answer your phone! When did I say you could just take off like that?" He madly said as he put the news paper on the table.

"I'm sorry. I had my phone on me but it died so I never knew you called me. I was sleeping over at Cleo's." I quickly mentioned before he started yelling at me again.

"Well can you atleast tell me before you go and sleep at other people's houses? You got me worried sick!" He mentioned as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"Im sorry. I wont do it again." I mentioned as I was relived he feel for it.

He sighed as he stood up.

"Ok, fine but tell me next time. I always let you do sleepovers and stuff like that so it shouldn't be a problem asking me. Just tell me where you are, ok?" He reminded me as he kissed the top of my head and walked to his bedroom.

I sighed in relif as I also walked into my bedroom. I looked into the tall mirror I had hanging up on the wall and I looked like a mess. My hair had a huge knot in the back and my clothes looked all wrinkly.

I quickly took off my clothes as I put something else on. I combined out my hair as I got ready for the day. I took out my phone to find like 7 messages from Zane.

_Zane: Rikki, I no wat hapned last nit wnt a little 2 quick but plz, I think we should talk. _

_ Zane: Rikki, R U there? Plz talk to me_

_ Zane: Im rly sory if this whole thing made u upset! Plz let me x-plain_

_ Zane: R we not friends anymore? :(_

_ Zane: Plz Rikki, talk to me :( :( :(_

I pressed ignore to all the messages Zane sent me and slid my phone back into my pocket. This was such a mess. This was never supposed to happen.

Right now I should be sleeping in, having already dealt with this whole Zane situation. We weren't even supposed to be friends but no, he just had to kiss me and look at where it got me now.

I sighed as I finally got dressed and ready.

What if Zane told everyone we had sex. What if he black mailed me into telling everyone we had sex if we didn't stay friends or even get back together? He already did it once so im sure it wouldn't be a problem for him to do it again.

I walked in the kitchen as I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat back down at the table. All this guilt was rushing through my head as I didn't know what to do. Immediately I felt my phone vibrate.

"_Incoming call from Zane" _It said at the front of my phone as I pressed ignore.

I put it back in my pocket as I knew I would eventually have to speak to Zane about this whole problem. Now he has the totally wrong idea that I like him again. Could this get any worse?

** Sophie's Pov**

I was jogging down the beach as I finally hit the mile marker. I usually put cones at each side of the beach and I would run it and see how fast my time was.

"6 minutes and 56 seconds. Not bad." I said to myself as I walked a little bit to try to cool off and catch my breath.

Immediately I saw Will running too as he finally hit the cone.

"7 minutes and 8 seconds! I'm running faster than you!" I laughed as I gave Will a pat on the back.

"I haven't practiced running ever since the diving competition. Im out of shape." He mentioned as he was breathing heavily.

I took some deep breaths as I reset my clock.

"Are you sure you don't ever want to go back to diving. We could really do ourselves good if you did." I said as I started picking up the cones along the beach.

"How many times do I have to explain to you. Im over the whole diving thing. Its fun doing it every now and then but im not into the whole competition thing." He explained as he walked along side me.

I sighed as I knew I would never be able to fully convince him. He has changed and now he's always hanging around Bella and the other girls. It was so annoying. We used to do everything together and now he barley spends any time with me.

He looked at his watch and smiled.

"Well I got to go. I need to take a shower before I go on my date with Bella." He said as he was pointing to the direction of the boat shed.

"Of course you do. Have fun." I sarcastically said as he walked off.

I sighed as I finally picked up the last cones that were down the beach.

I walked up the hills and over to where the side walks were and started walking towards the coffee shops and stores that were near by.

I put the cones next to this old dirty picnic table that I knew no one would sit at and hid them underneath the table. I wouldn't want anyone stealing them nor did I want to bring them all the way down to the coffee place. I would just pick up the cones when I came back to the boat shed.

I started walking a little bit, passed the closed café and to the little shops. Immediately I saw Zane not too far away from where I was walking. He was wearing a gray shirt and long black pants. Man was he hot.

I smiled brightly I started to fluff my red hair. Now was my time to talk to him since him and Rikki were no longer friends anymore. I mean, that's what I think since the last time I saw them they got in a huge fight.

I walked up to Zane as I saw his worried insecure look. He was holding his phone in his hand as he was thinking deeply. I knew that look from the top of my head. He was thinking of Rikki.

I remembered every time we worked together at the café, after they broke up he would always have this look that indicated that he was thinking of Rikki. It was so annoying now. They broke up 2 months ago! Shouldn't of he moved on by now? What does he see in that blonde headed bitch anyways?

"Hey Zane!" I cheerfully said as I was walking along him with a flirty look.

He just looked at me, looked back down at his phone as he frowned.

"Hey." He softly said as he continued to walk at a fast pace.

"So whats up? How's your summer? I thought we could catch up and hang out, you know, since the café closed down and we haven't talked in a while." I smiled as I tried to distract him from out of his phone.

"Ya, maybe." He said softly as he continued to look at his phone.

It looked like he was expecting a text message from the president or something. He looked so worried.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked as I looked into his bright brown eyes.

"Its nothing. Just been very busy. That's all." He mentioned but it didn't sound like he was telling the truth.

He just continued to look straight down at his phone.

"Who you are you talking to?" I asked after walking along him for 10 seconds.

He just continued to look down as he didn't reply to my question.

"Is it Rikki?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

He still didn't talk. What ever it was it was really annoying him.

"Zane, you've got to move on from her. Just thinking about her isn't gonna help you, is it? Why don't we get a coffee or something?" I asked as I hoped he would accept my offer.

"Later, k?" He mentioned and with that he took off.

I frowned as this whole Rikki thing was getting to his head. Why couldn't he move on. I would be such a better girl friend than Rikki. It never seemed that Rikki cared about him.

I knew that I would have to do better to get him back. And there was only one way to make this happen. Emma….

**Emma's Pov**

"I know! I am sooooo excited! I probably wont be able to go to sleep this whole entire week." I explained as I was referring to my boyfriend Ash visiting the gold coast this weekend.

"Em, that's great! Im really happy for you! I know how much you've been looking forward to this!" Cleo said with her cheerful excited voice as me, Cleo and Bella were all gathered up in a circle talking on the floor.

Soon I heard someone's phone vibrate in their pocket. I saw Bella open her red phone as she read her text message. She immediately smiled as she read it.

"Oewww! Who is it? Is it Willy boy?" Cleo asked as we both laughed.

"Oh shut up! Were supposed to go out for a swim right now." She blushed as she put her phone in her pocket and stood up from off the floor.

"Oewww! Well don't get carried away!" I laughed as me and Cleo were teasing Bella.

She just rolled her eyes at us as she walked out the front door.

"Well now its just you and me! We really need to get a coffee or something." I said as I picked up a magazine.

Immediately I saw Cleo's dad walk into the living room with a cell phone in his hand.

"Here, just a sec, let me ask her." He said as he put the phone on his shoulder and looked at Cleo.

"Um, Rikki's dad just called and he's wondering if Rikki actually spent the night here. He says she's acting strange." He mentioned as Cleo went totally pale.

"Umm… ya. She did. We just watched a movie. That's all." She responded as she looked really insecure.

"Ok sweetheart. Ill tell him that." Her dad said as he left in the kitchen.

Immeditaly I looked at Cleo with angry eyes.

"You had a sleepover with Rikki and to top it off you didn't even invite us!" I angry asked as I put my hands on my hips.

I couldn't believe Cleo was now on Rikki's side! Why would she ever go back to being friends with her?

"Its not what you think. Im just covering for her. She said she spent the night at Mako and needed someone to cover for her. I mean, she is still part of the secret, we cant just not do anything." She quickly explained as she looked kinda frightened.

"Why would she even spend the night out at Mako anyways?" I asked getting suspicious.

"She said she fell asleep. That's it. I didn't really talk to her much." Cleo mentioned.

I sighed as I relaxed back on the floor.

"Rikki really has issues. Why cant she just stop being a brat." I complained as I flipped open the magazine.

Cleo just shrugged as she slowly grabbed a magazine and cracked open the pages of the articles. A few seconds after that, I heard the door open. Thinking it was Kim, Cleo's little sister, it was actually Lewis.

"Hey Lewis!" Cleo smiled as she slowly stood up from off the floor but Lewis just stood there with no excited reaction.

"Cleo, I think we need to talk." He sadly said as he looked down at the floor.

"Um… ok? About what?" Cleo asked a bit confused as she approached Lewis.

"Jut personal things. How about we meet up at the small little restaurant down by the beach this Saturday. I think we should talk." He seriously said as he turned around.

"Bye." He finally said as he shut the door behind him and walked out of the house.

Cleo just stood there in sadness as she didn't know what to do. She walked slowly towards me but and just collapsed on the floor.

"He has been acting really weird lately…" Cleo mentioned as she was looking at the floor.

"What do you think he'll do?" I asked as I had a horrible feeling of what he was going to do.

"I don't… know." She sadly said as she weakly picked up a magazine in sadness.

It only came to one conclusion. Lewis was gonna break up with Cleo.

**A/N: Oewww! What do you think will happen. Will Rikki be able to hide her secret, and is Emma right about Lewis? Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO REVIEW! :D :D :D**


	20. Baby Come Back!

**Bella's Pov  
**

The water was bright blue as all the fishes were swimming around me. The coral reefs were glittering as the sun came onto them. My tail was bright and orange as I peacefully swam through the water. It was so relaxing. I could swim all day but obviously people would wonder where I was.

Immediately I felt something grab my fin as I immediately swam behind me to find Will in goggles and his two swimming fins on his feet. He smiled as I just rolled my eyes at him.

Me and Will haven't swam together in a long time so why not now? It was the perfect time to do it. He swam up to me as layed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled deeply as we both grabbed each others hands and started swimming to the moon pool. It was bright and sunny as there was no other prefect day to do this.

We went through the tunnel of the moon pool as we finally reached the surface. Immediately I saw that the whole moon pool was decorated and and had pillows and candles everywhere. It looked so romantic. And on top of that, all the scattered rocks were gone.

"Oh my gosh. Will!" I said in amazement as I couldn't get enough of the palce.

Its like a whole new moon pool was born. Last time I was here the whole place was a reck and there were blue crystals and rocks everywhere in the cave. It was such a horrible sight. Now it was covered in lights, candels, pillows and food.

"Ya, I just had to clean this place up, you know. Since it was destroyed and I wanted to make it up to you." He smiled as I smiled back at him.

"This is amazing Will. Thanks!" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and started to kiss him like crazy. We both smiled deeply as he went on top of me.

He paused for a second as he looked into my eyes with a smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not knowing why he stopped kissing me.

"Your just so cute." He smiled as he sat on the side of the moon pool, still having his feet in the water.

I crawled out of the moon pool as I laid my tail on the sand. He grabbed a towel as he helped me dry off. We both stood up to sit on the giant pillows that he brought.

"This is seriously so amazing Will. I didn't know you could be so romantic" I blushed as he scooted closer to me.

"Well, I do what I can." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss me but immediately my phone went off.

Will frowned as I quickly panicked to grab my phone.

"Im soo sorry." I quickly mentioned as I was gonna turn my phone off but I saw it was Emma.

"Well that ruined the moment." Will said but he just smiled as patiently waited for me.

"Its Emma. Should I answer?" I asked as I looked at the incoming call from her.

Will sighed as he nodded his head.

"Hello?" I asked as I really wanted to go back on my date with Will.

"Hey Bella! I need to talk to you. ASAP!" She mentioned as it sounded like she was in trouble.

"Can it wait?" I asked as I looked over at Will as he smiled at me.

"Just come as soon as you can." Emma explained as she hanged up the phone.

I looked at my red flip phone as Will looked at me in curiosity.

"What's was that about?" He asked as he scooted close to me.

"It was Emma. She said she really needed to talk to me." I frowned as I put my phone back into my pocket.

Will sighed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up with him.

"Go to Emma. Sounds like she really needs you. We can continue with this later." He mentioned as he looked at the food which was laying on a blanket.

"Are you sure? She didn't say now?" I wondered as I looked into his eyes.

"Go ahead. You don't want to ditch your friend at a time like this." He smiled as I grabbed both of his hands and kissed his cheek.

"You are so amazing." I smiled as I dove into the moon quickly racing to Emma's house to see what the big emergency was.

When I got to her house I quickly knocked and rang on her door bell as I anxiously stood there walking back and fourth across her house.

I saw her open the door as she smiled.

"Hi Bella. You can come in." She said as she let me inside her house.

"Whats the emergency? Are you ok?" I asked as I was wondering why Emma needed me so badly.

"Um, its not really a emergency but I really needed to talk to you." She quickly explained as she sat down on the coach.

"What? So I just left Will all alone at Mako island for no reason?" I asked in frustration as I was standing right in front of where Emma was sitting.

"Its about Cleo. I'm really concerned." She mentioned as she looked down.

I sighed as I knew now it would be stupid to get mad about this but I felt horrible leaving Will all alone after everything he did for me.

I sat down next to her as I prayed it wasn't gonna be saying something stupid.

"Ok? What is it?" I asked as I calmed my voice down.

"Well, the other day Lewis came over to Cleo's house and…" She started saying as she paused. "Well it sounded like he was gonna break up with her. Their supposed to have dinner this weekend to talk about their "Relationship." She mentioned as she used her finger to quote the word "relationship."

"Emma, its not our business weather Lewis breaks up with Cleo or not, that's not our choice." I snapped, trying not to yell at her.

"I know but I don't want to see her getting hurt. I really want to go over to Lewis's apartment and talk to him but I don't want to go alone." Emma explained as she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I sighed as I stood up from the coach a bit frustrated from what just happened.

"Ok fine. But can I go back to my date with Will after this. He just set up all these pillows and picnic food out there and I left him because of you." I mentioned with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

Emma just smiled as she linked onto my arm.

"You can smooch your boyfriend later. Always help your friends first, you know how bad it gets when Cleo gets upset." She mentioned as I thought about the idea of Cleo crying over Lewis.

That would definitely not be a pretty picture and that something I wouldn't want to see her do. We started walking over to Lewis's apartment as I was thinking about what Cleo would do if Lewis left her.

"Ya, that would be pretty bad. I would hate to see her like that." I agreed with Emma as we arrived to his apartment.

The minute Emma knocked on Lewis's door, I didn't have a clue what to say to him: "Hey ya. Don't break up with Cleo cuz she'll be sad?" That would be stupid. I thought to myself as I saw Lewis open the door.

He smiled as he looked at us.

"Hey Bella and Em? How's it going?" Why you here?" He asked with a smile as it looked like he was in a great mood.

"Oh lets cut to the chase." Emma snapped as she looked really mad at Lewis.

"Um, are you mad at me or something?" He frowned.

"Are you or are you not breaking up with Cleo." I madly asked following along Emma's lead.

Lewis shook his head in confusion as immediately he stopped being all happy and cheerful.

"What makes you think that?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Oh we can tell from the way your acting towards Cleo. Your being mean to her, ignoring her and not helping out when she needs you. And then you said you had to have a serious talk about your relation ship. What does that tell us?" Emma snapped as she was still linking onto my arm.

Before Lewis could speak I started saying something too.

"Ya, and because you didn't reject the question and and answered with: "What makes you think that?" Gives us more of a reason that we think your breaking up with Cleo." I also mentioned as Emma deviously smiled at me.

"That tells me you have no idea what's going on between me and Cleo. Having a serious talk about our relation ship doesn't always mean your breaking up with her so stay out of this!" Lewis madly responded as he slammed the door on our faces.

Me and Emma both looked at each other in confusion as we didn't know what he ment by it. If having a serious talk about their relation ship didn't mean breaking up, then what did it mean?

**Rikki's Pov**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I angrily took it out.

"_1 message from Zane_" It said as I angrily viewed the text message.

"Im seriously sorry! I never ment 2 pressure U into doing something U weren't ready 4. Ur like da best thing that's ever happened 2 me." I read it as I quickly pressed ignore and turned off my phone.

"Ya right. I bet the sex was the best thing that ever happened to you." I rolled my eyes as that was probably the 20th text message from Zane today, apart of all the missed calls and voice messages he's left for me on my phone.

I was outside next to my trailer home as I saw the sun go down. So much has happened over the past month, I don't know how much longer I could take this. First Emma comes, ruining our friendship between me and Bella, then Cleo joins her, leaving me all by myself except for Will, but then Zane trys to get back with me and I tell him we cant be friends anymore but then I end up having sex with him? And ontop of that the moon went all crazy on me and Emma. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my gosh im an idiot!

I thought as I was pacing back and fourth across my balcony to find Cleo walking towards the direction of my home.

I frowned not knowing why she would talk to me again. Why was she all of a sudden being nice to me? I know she mentioned that she wanted to be friends again and that she missed me but something told me that she wasn't being 100% honest with me.

She smiled as she came up to my trailer.

"Hey stranger. Wanted to know if ya wanted to talk and stuff." She said with a nervous smile.

I sighed as she came up to the small balcony that I was sitting on.

"Its been nice out lately. I love summer. Now we can relax and do whatever we want." She started saying as I gave her a small fake smile.

"We should go swimming again some time. Its been forever since we've done that." She also said as she looked at the sunset going below the ocean.

"Well you look like you've been thinking deeply. What have you been up to lately?" She asked looking directly at me.

"Oh, just the usual." I answered plainly as I reran all the stuff that's been going on this past month.

"Usual? Can we even say that? So much has been going on." She laughed but I only smiled for 2 seconds before it disappeared from my face.

Cleo frowned as she looked a bit disappointed with me.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked in concern.

I didn't know how to reply since I was. I really didn't feel like talking to Cleo.

"Im just thinking." I replyed, knowing it sounded really stupid.

"About what?" She asked with a curious smile.

I didn't reply as I knew I couldn't tell her whats been going on in my life.

"Its nothing. Well, it was nice chatting. Getting late, should probably be going to bed." I said with a fake yawn but Cleo just followed me.

"Come on Rikki. Im really trying to be friends again. I know your still mad at me for the Whole Emma thing but we cant hate each other forever." She mentioned looking down at her blue crystal necklace.

I looked down at my necklace, bringing back memories from when we were friends.

"How about we go swimming tomorrow. Just to get our mind off of things. You look kinda upset and I know your not ready to talk but I think we should start over." She mentioned with hopeful eyes.

"Ya, maybe." I mentioned wanting to say yes but I didn't want to sound desperate.

"Well, if you change you mind. Tell me. I really enjoy hanging out with you." She smiled as she walked away from my trailer.

I sighed as I saw the sun go completely below the ocean. I couldn't avoid people forever. If Emma didn't like me, that was her problem but I wouldn't let that go in-between me and Cleo being friends. I told myself, trying to convince that it was a good idea we were friends again but it was also hard since something else was telling me it was a bad idea.

I tried to relax as I felt my phone vibrate again. With out even thinking about it, I took it out of my pocket again.

"_1 message from Zane_" It said.

Here we go again….


	21. 4 Mermaids, 1 Moon Pool

**Cleo's Pov**

I was swimming along the coral reefs of the ocean as I saw many fish pass by me. It was so relaxing and peaceful but I knew what I was about to do, wouldn't be easy. I told Rikki it would be a good idea if we went swimming but what she didn't know was that I also invited Bella and Emma too.

I know what I was doing was kinda stupid but I hated the fact that we all weren't friends anymore. I missed the old days where we would go out for long swims and just hang out and talk all day. I can't believe that this whole necklace and replacing thing would go in the way of our friend ship. I knew Emma and Rikki never always got along but this was ridiculous. I had to fix this now.

I swam up to the underwater entrance as I nervously hoped Rikki, Emma, and Bella didn't already beat me there.

I told Emma and Bella to go and meet me at a different time then Rikki. I didn't want them to all be there and then get into a huge fight. I wanted to make sure I was there so nothing bad happened.

I broke my head from out of the surface of the water as I already saw two people just laying out their tails and talking.

"Oh! Here's Cleo." Bella smiled as both Bella and Emma swam up to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked in curiosity as we all layed our arms on the side of the moon pool.

Before I even responded, I looked at the moon pool to find that the whole place was cleaned up. Not a single rock or crystal was laying on the sand. It's like the moon pool was reborn again.

"Woah! What happened here?" I asked in shock as i looked around the clean area.

It looked so empty now that all the rocks were gone.

"Will took the time to clean it up! Isn't he so sweet? He wanted to owe me since the whole place got destroyed." Bella explained with a small smile on her face.

Emma smiled too as I couldn't take my eyes off the whole clean cave. I shook my head as I needed to get back on topic.

"Look guys, I know you might be mad at me for doing this but-" I started saying and before I knew it, I saw Rikki stick her head out of the water to find the three of us just sitting and talking.

My heart stopped as you saw annoyance in Emma's face. Bella just sat in the water not knowing what to do. Rikki gave me that evil glare like: "Whats going on here?" kinda look.

"We were here first! Might as well just leave." Emma snapped at Rikki as it looked like Rikki was gonna punch her in the face.

"Well you don't own this place so might as well-" Rikki started yelling but I stopped them.

"GUYS! This is not the time to argue! I invited Rikki so can you guys chill out!" I yelled trying to get them to stop arguing.

Rikki rolled her eyes as Emma looked extremely mad.

"You invited her? What? Now your on her side?" Emma madly asked as Rikki swam off to the side of the moon pool.

I took a deep breathe as i tried to get my thoughts cleared. The least thing we needed was a mad Emma and Rikki. That would be a horrible scene.

"Look, I really wanted to fix things, I hate to see everyone like this! This isn't right! Were all great friends and we shouldn't let a little thing like this ruin it!" I explained as everyone still was looking at me annoyed.

"What? So now your forcing us to be friends with her?" Emma snapped as Bella kept quite not knowing if she should take Cleo's or Emma's side.

"I know! Im such a horrible person, aren't I?" Rikki sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes at Emma.

Emma gave her the evil glare as I swam in between Emma and RIkki.

"Cant you see whats going on you guys? Were fighting over the stupidest things ever!" I mentioned as Bella looked a little upset over the situation.

"So what do you recommend Dr. Phil?" Rikki asked annoyed as Emma tried to control her anger.

"Were fighting cause Rikki always has to back stab people!" She yelled.

"I'm the one backstabbing? At least I don't steal peoples friends because they didn't give them a stupid necklace." Rikki yelled back as she furiously approached Emma.

"Ok Sweat heart! Lets just see how tough you really are!" Emma yelled as she almost attacked Rikki but I pushed them out of the way before this got any worse than it already was.

"What is wrong with you two? This all happened a month ago and you guys can't even forgive each other already? Remember all the great times we had together! Keeping the secret, hanging out and swimming, having our crazy times trying to avoid the full moon-" Everyone smiled when I mentioned that.

"How we turned into mermaids and discovered about each others powers! Helping each other out when we were in dangerous situations! Who cares if we never gave you a necklace? A necklace is never gonna compare to how good of friends we are!" I explained as everyone looked at each other and realized I was right.

"And if thats the only reason why were friends, then i dont know why we even started in the first place." I exclaimed as Bella slightly smiled.

"Your right. Im not gonna let this thing ruin what we have. I dont want to fight anymore." Bella gave in as I smiled.

We both looked at Emma and Rikki hoping they would give in too. They both just sat there still looking pretty mad at each other.

"Fine, but the minute she starts complaining and blaming stuff on me, I'm out." Rikki sternly said as she looked directly at Emma.

"Oh, I'm the one blaming stuff on people? Your the one who's always-" She started complaining but I gave her that evil glare that told her to stop.

Rikki rolled her eyes at her, tempted to yell something back.

"Please guys, this wont get us any where. Lets at least try." I gave them a small smile.

"Dosen't mean i'll enjoy it." Emma annoyingly said and with that, she left me, Bella, and Rikki all alone in the moon pool.

** Ash's Pov **

I grabbed my airplane ticket as I started heading towards securaity. I was so excited to see Emma. Its been about a year since i've seen her in person. Of course we talked and webcamed but its not the same as actully seeing her.

I grabbed my bag as I started walking to my station to where my airplane was. I have been going to collage a few hours away from the gold coast so I never got to visit that often. Emma just came back from her trip but I had to finish my freshman year of collage before i could visit.

It's been a long year but im glad that it's summer now. I couldn't wait to see how every one was.

I quickly took out my phone as I sent Emma a text message.

**Hey Em! Going on my flight soon! Can't wait 2 C ya! ;) ~Ash**

"Flight 302 to the Gold Coast is now boarding." I heard in the little speaker as I grabbed my bags in excitement.

I felt my phone vibrate as I took it out of my pocket to answer it.

**Yay! Cant wait to C U 2! Have a safe flight ~Emma**

I read it as I smiled at her reply! I just wished this whole flight was over so I could see her already. Its been so long. Wonder what's been going on since we've seen each other.

**So how have U Been? ~Ash**

I replied as I handed my boarding ticket to the lady at the desk. She scanned my ticket as i started walking through the tunnel that led to my plane.

**Not so good :( ~Emma**

I frowned as I read her text message. Usually she was all happy and bubbly when I talked to her but she seemed a little upset.

**Wats rong Ems? ~Ash **

I looked at my plane ticket as I walked around the plane to try to find my seat. I found my seat, half way through the plane as I sat down next to the window.

**It's been pretty hectic ever since I came back home. Everyone hates me :( ~Emma**

Immediately I knew this wasn't good. That was strange that Emma would just assume that. Maybe she was over reacting.

** What? How could anyone hate you? Your an amazing person ;) ~Ash**

I shut my phone as I looked out the window. There were planes going down run ways as they just took off in the air.

** Apparently everyone has moved on from me. ive been fighting a lot with Rikki and there's this new mermaid and stuff and it just so complicated :(( ~Emma**

A new mermaid? I wondered to myself. I thought that the only mermaids were Rikki, Cleo and Emma.

**Aww, dont worry. We'll figure this out. Ill be landing in a few hours. TTYL :) ~Ash**

I closed my phone as someone started talking in the speakers again.

"We are now taking off. Please put away any electronics that you have. Thank you." The lady said as everyone started to put on their seat belts.

I started to put on my seat belt as I finally heard my phone go off one last time.

**Ok. I hope so. C ya ~Emma**

I smiled as I looked out the window. I couldn't wait to see everyone. I just prayed that everything was gonna be alright...

**A/N: What will happen when Ash visits? Will Bella, Emma, Cleo and RIkki all be friends again and what will happen when Lewis and Cleo go out for dinner. Sneak peek for next chap :D Review and tell me what you think :)**


	22. The Date

**Zane's Pov**

I looked at my phone, just praying she left a message but nope, it still said "_No messages in inbox_." Not too surprised, I threw my phone back on the coach as I looked back up onto the t.v. It was seriously coming to the point that this was killing me. What did i do wrong? Its not like she objected it.

Soon I heard my phone vibrate as my eyes widened in curiosity and excitement as I immediately jumped off the coach to grab my phone. I turned on my blue iphone as I quickly went to my inbox to see if there were any messages from Rikki.

My curious excited face expression turned into a frown as I saw it was a text message from my dad.

Great. The only person in the world who texts me is my dad, and he sometimes doesn't treat me like his own son. I was about to prove it right now.

_**Dad:**__ Clean the pool. We have important guest coming over. Now!_

Soon my frown turned into anger. It was already bad enough I had Rikki ignoring me and now I have to clean the stupid pool. Why was it that adults had to keep everything so clean. Its not like the guest will reject what he's selling or whatever business he's doing with them.

Maybe she blocked my number or something and she wasn't receiving any of my message but if it were true, it would say: "You may not be able to reach this number..." or something like that.

I looked at my inbox again as there were still no messages from her. At this point, I would just be happy if she sent something back saying "stop messaging me" so I know she's reading and listening to what I'm sending her.

I really thought I had another shot of getting back together with her after that night we "did it". It's like she had the best time ever. She never told me to stop or never rejected it, so her just leaving like that the next morning, was really strange.

Maybe she was resenting her feelings for me. Maybe she was scared to admit she liked me. Ether way I needed to find out. It's been a week since that night and the fact that she hasn't said a word to me, was driving me crazy.

She could of lost her phone, but i doubted it. I refreshed my inbox but still no messages back. Not even a simple text message.

I sighed as I prayed she would just answer he phone. I typed in her phone number as I listened to the little ringing that was going on in the phone, dedicating that I was calling her.

I paced back and fourth across the t.v, anxiously waiting as i kept hearing the little ringing of the phone.

After a few rings i heard someone pick up as i paused and stopped pacing across the room, shocked that she even answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rikki answered lazily, sounding like she didn't even know who she was talking to.

"Rikki, my gosh I really need to talk to you and I know what hap-"

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..." I heard her hang up as i clinched my fist trying not to get angry.

"Come on Rikki!" I yelled in the phone as I just wanted one minute to talk to her.

"Hey, it's Rikki. Obviously I'm not using my phone so just leave me a voice message or text message... Unless your Zane, then don't even bother." She said with an annoyed voice and I hung up before it went to voice message.

I've already left her like 10 voices messages, and she took the time to tell me not to leave her any so I guess at this point I would stop.

It was crazy the way she was avoiding me. That night must of been horrible for her if she took so much of her effort, not talking to me.

I angrily threw my phone on the table as i just put my arms on the counter and laid my head in my arms.

Why was this happening? I felt like such a loser right now. I remembered 3 years ago when I used to hate her and I thought she was the most annoying thing ever and now, I'm now desperately trying to get her to talk to me.

If myself from 3 years ago, came 3 years into the future and saw me like this, he would probably laugh at me from how stupid I was acting.

With out even caring I refreshed my inbox again to find one message. I jumped off the counter as i clicked on the message.

**Dad:** _Im coming home. U better of started cleaning the pool. _

Great, just another annoying message from dad. Getting Rikki back was definitely going to be a challenge, but not impossible...

**Cleo's Pov**

I was getting ready for my date with Lewis as I was supper nervous. What if Emma was right? What if he did break up with me? I fluffed up my hair as i applead mascara on my eye lashes. I looked into the mirror as I saw Rikki walk in the bathroom.

"Well you look good. Where are you going?" Rikki asked with a flirty smile as I angrily put my mascara on the counter.

"Oh, me and Lewis are going out. What do you think of the outfit?" I asked.

I was wearing a a jean skirt and a pink shirt. I was trying not to act all fancy. I didn't want to look great if he was gonna break up with me. It would be embarrassing if I dressed well and he just decided to randomly dump me.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Rikki asked me as she came into the bathroom and stood right next to me.

"Its just..." I paused as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I feel Lewis hasn't been happy in the relationship were in and..." I paused again. "I think he might break up with me." I mentioned with sad eyes.

Rikki frowned as she looked at the way I was dressed.

"Well first of all, don't wear mascara. You don't want it to smear when you start crying." Rikki said as she took the mascara from out of my hand.

"Oh! And that's all you can say to your friend who's about to get dumped by their boyfriend?" I angrily asked crossing my arms.

"Don't worry Cleo. You'll be fine. He's probably just had a bad week." She said, not really adding any feeling to her sentence.

"But he said he needed to have a serious talk about our relationship. SERIOUS talk." I said making serious louder than it was supposed to be.

Rikki frowned looking a bit stumped from the comment.

"Well if he does dump you, you need to change your clothes. You want to look hot. Make him regret he ever dumped you in the first place." Rikki mentioned as she grabbed me and pulled me to my closet.

"Hmmmm..." She started saying as she looked through my dresses.

"Oew! How about about this?" She pulled out this purple tight dress that had black on the outside and it looked a bit goth.

"Rikki, this isn't even my style. I was supposed to be a dark witch in this theater group once and I had to wear it. Its not even supposed to be something you wear when you go out on dates." I aggressively took the dress from out of her hand as I looked at it.

"Well we can make it look like something you would wear on a date. It would tell Lewis your hot, but to watch out cause if he breaks up with you, he'll get it!" Rikki said with a devious smile as I took one last look at the dress.

"Fine! Ill wear it." I gave up as Rikki smiled and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Ok this will be good. Ill make it look good. I promise." Rikki said holding the dress on me.

"And since when have you became a fashion designer?" I asked with a small smile as Rikki just stared at the dress.

"What? I sometimes like to dress up too." She said with a annoyed smile as I went into the bathroom and tryed on the dress.

When I came out, the dress was wrapped around me tightly as the edges of the dress fluffed out, and Rikki was right. It was hot but also dangerous kinda looking, though it wasn't really my style.

"Woah Cleo! You look great! Lewis might not be able to take his eye off of you all night." Rikki gave me a flirty look as she started messing with my hair.

"You should curl your hair, it would look great with the dress. And wear converse." She mentioned looking at my feet.

"Ok, the dress is already not matching my style. Converse would be over the top. Ill just wear my flat dressy shoes." I told her as I put on the shoes.

She took the curling iron and started making little curls on the front of my hair as I put on my blue crystal necklace. I know, it didn't match my dress but I wouldn't change it cause it still represented me Rikki, Bella's and Emma's friendship. Well, that's if we were all friends again.

"Ok, well I got to go on my date." I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Dont worry Cleo. Being single is fun too. Not worrying about if he still likes you, the long distance relationships. The cheating..." Rikki mentioned, recalling when Zane cheated on her.

"Ok, well that's if he does dump me. Save the talking for later. I need to go." I grabbed my purse and started walking to the front door.

"Call if you need anything! And that include me slapping him in the face if you don't want to do it yourself." Rikki yelled across the house as I opened the door.

I rolled my eyes as she said that.

"Bye Rikki..." I annoyingly said as i started walking down to the little shops. It was only a 10 minute walk so I didn't need to take a car. It was weird Lewis didn't offer to pick me up, gives me more of the reason to think he's breaking up with me.

We were meeting at this small Italian restaurant, which would be an odd place if you wanted to break up with someone but maybe he didn't want to be mean about it.

I walked inside the restaurant, as I walked to the person at the front desk.

"Lewis McCartney...?" I asked as I patiently waited for him to scroll down the list of people on his clipboard.

"Ahhh, ok. Right around the corner." The man pointed to a certain direction as I nervously walked to the table.

I saw Lewis sitting there, looking a bit nervous as he was playing with his thumbs but the second he saw me, he jumped out of his chair and smiled.

"Cleo!" He mentioned as he looked quite nice.

He was wearing some long black silk pants, with nice looking polished shoes. With that he wore a white shirt that had selves that went up to his elbows with a nice red tie around his neck. It wasn't a suite but it was rather fancy for him.

"Wow, you look great. " He smiled as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Um, thanks. Dont look to bad your self." I slightly smiled as I sat on the chair and scooted up into the table.

His hair was combined out as he smelled like colone. Why was he acting so nice? Usually we have dates on beaches or in mako island but what was with the whole fancy dressy dinner thing? What if Rikki was right? He could of cheated on me and could be doing this whole fancy dinner to make it up to me. Or it could be that he was gonna break up with me and that he didn't want to seem rude about it. So many thoughts went through my head as Lewis grabbed a menu.

"You look nervous." Lewis mentioned as he kinda looked nervous himself.

"Me what? I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous?" I asked with a bit of a slightly mad voice.

"I was just wondering... Hmm, what do you think if we ordered the red steak, it looks really-" He started saying but I couldn't take it anymore.

"If you just want to break up with me, just do it already!" I finally yelled as everyone in the restaurant went quite.

Lewis looked embarrassed as everyone awkwardly went back to eating.

"What? Why would I break up with you?" Lewis asked in a soft voice as he set down the menu on the table.

"Because the way you have been acting. It doesn't seem your interested in being with me anymore. You've been acting really strange lately." I said in a soft sad voice, a bit embarrassed from shouting at him at the restaurant.

Lewis sighed as he reached over to the table and grabbed my shaky hand.

"Cleo, these past few years with you... Have been one of the most amazing years of my life. you are such an amazing person and I do seriously care for you but... I just don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." He softly said as he looked down at the table.

I felt my eyes water as I tryed not to cry.

"What? So you really are breaking up with me?" I said with a weak voice as i felt tears running down my cheeks.

"I know this is hard to say and i don't want to ruin our relationship between us but..." Lewis started saying as he pulled out a black small box from out of his pocket and opened it, to reveal a small diamond ring.

"Cleo Setori, Will you marry me?"


	23. BLEH!

**Emma's Pov**

Gosh! Why is everyone turning against me! I do everything to be a good friend and then somehow everyone stops liking me. I wish Ash was here already. I was supposed to meet him at his hotel tonight. He decided not to meet me at the airport since he was quite tired from the flight last night.

Was everyone moving on from me? Will we never be the same old group like we used to be, back in the old days before I went to my trip around the world? I just don't see how Cleo could try being friends with that Bitch again. Rikki was the meanest, probably most irresponsible person around here.

I sat down at the picnic table as I waited. Waited for that one person who always helped me. Immediately I saw her coming this way. She was in her jogging shorts as she had a white shirt and her red hair was all fluffed up.

She smile as she saw me as she jogged to the picnic table to where i was sitting at.

"Hey Em!" Sophie smiled as she was a bit out of breath.

She walked around the picnic table to the other side where I was sitting at and sat directly across from me.  
I gave her a small smile but it quickly disappeared as I remembered why I brought her here.

"So what is it you need? Advice, boy problems...?" She started asking but I stopped her.

"Cleo invited Rikki back into the group" I finally yelled out as I was pretty frustrated.

"What? "Sophie yelled but she calmed down as she realized how loud she yelled that.

"I mean seriously, why would Cleo ever invite that nasty bitch into her group." She started saying more calmly.

"That's what I thought when she did that! Its unbelievable! How could they be doing that to me?" I mentioned in frustration as sadness crept over me.

"Wow, they really have issues. I bet Cleo only invited her back in cause she felt bad for her." Sophie complained as she rolled her eyes.

"So what do i do?" I asked as Sophie looked a bit confused from the question.

I looked at her for an answer as she just sat there and thought about what I just asked her.

"There's only one other thing you can do..." She started out saying quite suspiciously.

"What's that?" I snapped, curious from what she was gonna tell me.

"It might be hard but... you need to make her life so miserable she wont even want to be in the group anymore. She would want to leave town or something, she would hate the group so much..." Sophie started explaining, sounding like she was talking to herself.

I shook my head as I heard her say that.

"Ok, I dont like Rikki but making her life miserable isn't the answer..." I mentioned but she cut in right when I finished saying that.

"Look, think about it this way." Sophie started saying. "Dont make it look like your making her life miserable, she will immediately see what your doing and will try to do the same back. Play nice and then in between those acts, do stuff that she would hate. Do it every now and then until she cant stand it and has to leave the group." Sophie explained, sitting up proudly on the picnic table.

"Every now and then? Like what?" I asked.

"I dont know, stuff that would annoy her so much she can't stand being around in the group, or you could just blame stuff on other people. If you really don't want her in the group, you must do what you can to get rid of her but do it the smart way, or she could outsmart you back." Sophie explained.

I leaned against the table as I knew some of what she was saying was wrong.

"Sophie, its cool but I never can really do that kind of stuff. I just can't see myself making her life misra-"

"Do want to do it or not?" Sophie snapped in anger.

I was taken back from the harsh comment as I never seen her so mean before. "Well yes but.." I mentioned confused.

"Then stick to the plan, if you cant do it yourself, then I will. Got it?" Sophie angrily snapped back as I sat at the table, confused from why she was acting that way.

"Ok, ok. I got it." I immediately responded, not wanting any more of her harsh feed back.

She smiled deviously as she stood up from the table.

"Good, remember, play nice. Then when she hits her weak spot, that's when you can get her." She said, going back to being all nice and sweet again, and then she left the table.

I was confused by her reaction. Why was she acting so mean to me? She was usually really nice to me and now since I wasn't doing what she wanted me to do, it made her really mad.

I sat there at the table, just trying to get my thoughts together. Maybe Sophie was just having a bad day. I just needed to do what was right and that was trying to get rid of Rikki; but how was I going to do that if Cleo invited her back into the group?

I was thinking of all the possible ways of making Rikki not want to be in the group until I heard my phone vibrate. I opened my phone to find a message from Cleo.

**Cleo: **_Come to Will's boat shack. I need to tell you guys something._

I remembered Cleo talking about how Lewis was gonna break up with her. It did seem Lewis was gonna do that. He didn't seem to happy the last time I saw him talking to Cleo. I bet she just wanted to tell everyone they broke up.

Trying to comfort Cleo would not be easy, that was one thing for sure but she was my friend and I have to be there for her. Whatever happens I just hope it wasn't too bad, I knew ether way I would be up for a surprise...

**Rikki's Pov**

Immediately I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I swear the next time I see Zane, I'm gonna break his phone so he can never send me another stupid text message again. You know what? Forget that. I should just block his number. Why didn't I ever think of that?

I reached into my pocket, angrily grabbing my phone and turning it on. I was expecting to see "1 new Message from Zane" but instead it was from Cleo.

A bit surprised the text message wasn't from Zane, I clicked the message to see what Cleo sent me.

**Cleo:** _Come to Will's boat shack. I need to tell you guys something._

Now remembering it, Cleo never told me what happened after the date with Lewis. I hope it wasn't bad. The least thing I wanted was to deal with a crying depressed Cleo. I looked around my room, knowing there wasn't much to do anyways.

Maybe Lewis didn't break up with Cleo, and now everything is just perfectly the way it was. He probably had a bad week and was apologizing for making everything seem terrible.

I walked out of my trailer and to the direction of Will's boat shack. I don't know why but as soon as I started to walk, i didn't feel so well. Maybe it was just stress from what was going on.

I looked outside Will's shack as I haven't been here in a long time. About 3 weeks; but that seemed like such a long time since I used to come over here almost every single day. I entered the boat shack to find, Emma, Cleo, Bella and Will all looking at me. Probably the first person I made eye contact with was Emma, but we both looked away since looking at her made me wanna punch her in the face.

I awkwardly walked in the shack as it turned silent. I know Cleo and Will were fine with me being their friends but I still had that awkward hate feeling towards Bella and Emma.

"Ok, I know this is weird just to call you up like this but I need to tell you guys something." Cleo started off saying.

I wanted to scream out: "Lewis broke up with you, didnt he?" But i just decided to stay quite so i didn't make Cleo upset.

"Well whatever happens, were here for you Cleo." Emma said with her stupid sweet Innocent voice.

I just rolled my eyes at her as I looked back up at Cleo.

"This is a little upsetting but I knew this was eventually gonna happen anyways." She started off saying.

I was certain at this point he broke up with her. There was no other thing he would of done.

"But, he proposed." Cleo raised up her left hand to show the small little diamond ring on her finger.

At first everyone was confused from what she just said but after we connected the word "proposed" and we saw the ring on her finger, everyone immediately knew what that meant.

"Oh my gosh? Your kidding? Bella yelled out as Emma's mouth was wide open.

"I wish I was, but its true." Cleo squealed as everyone immediately smiled from her response.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Emma sprang off the coach to hug Cleo.

Bella did the same as Will also hugged Cleo to congratulate her.

The only person who didn't hug her, was me. It wasn't because I wasn't happy for her, its just I suddenly got this sick feeling in my stomach. My insides were turning as this horrible feeling came up my throat.

"Oh god. I think I'm gonna gag!" I yelled out as everyone looked at me with straight faces.

Cleo immediately frowned as she didn't look too happy from the comment. Bella looked a bit uncomfortable as Emma just gave me that mad death glare.

"Wow Rikki. You seriously can't feel happy for your best friend? She just got proposed and all you can say is that? Wow, I cant believe Cleo even wanted to invite you back into the group. Your just the same selfish brat you always were-" But at that point, I couldn't handle it no more.

I felt it coming from my stomach as I jumped off the coach and found a plant that was next to the door way. I leaned my head into the plant and started to puke like crazy. Everyone just stood there in shock as I felt the horrible taste of vomit coming up my throat and out of my mouth. Immediately Will jumped up and grabbed my hair as Cleo, Bella and Emma just stood there in disgust, not knowing what to do.

I started to vomit some more as the taste was just horrible. I had no idea what was causing me to do this.

I stopped puking as I started to cough and spit inside the pot where the plant was. I tryed to get rid of that horrible vomit taste as I kept coughing and spitting.

Will let go of my hair and quickly grabbed a towel which was on his desk and handed it to me. I coughed into the towel as I cleaned the barf which was on my face. Cleo, Emma and Bella still just sat there with shocked faces.

After I stopped coughing into the towel, it was dead silent for about 30 seconds. "Wow, never knew someone getting proposed made you so nautious." Will quietly said as I started to cough back into the towel.

"You know there are other ways to feed the plant..." Emma mentioned with a bit of annoyance but disgust in her voice.

I looked down at the plant and the dark blue towel as it was all covered in vomit. What the Hell just happened?


	24. Not even Friends

**Emma's Pov**

"Ash!" I screamed out as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriends neck.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my body and kissed me on the side of the head.

"Oh my gosh! It's seriously has been forever! I've missed you so much! How have you been? I can not wait to tell you what has happened since the last time I saw you!" I rambled as I had my arms wrapped around my boyfriends back as we started walking out of the hotel.

He looked quite different now. More mature but very cute. He still had that dark brown hair but now it was a little longer and cut in a different way. His bangs went off to the the side of his face and he still had that gorgeous smile.

He chuckled as he kissed me again.

"Well its worth the flight since I haven't seen you in so long." He started off saying as we were walking down the side walk.

I smiled as we started heading down town where the beach was. He was shocked from all that has changed. Its only been a year since he's been gone and already is different.

"Woah!" Ash stopped, as he looked at the boarded up cafe.

"What?" I asked a bit confused as I stopped to look at what he was looking at.

"What happened to the cafe? Why is it out of business and-" He started saying a bit confused. "Does that say Rikki's?" He asked shocked.

"Yup." I responded annoyed.

"Rikki Chadwick?" He asked even more confused.

"Yup. That Rikki. Her stupid rich boyfriend bought the cafe for her when the juice net went out of business, but they didn't do any better than we did." I mentioned with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Was it Zane that bought it?" He asked.

"Well who else would it be? That's like the only rich guy in this whole town that would afford to buy a cafe like that." I mentioned.

"And their still together?" He asked.

"No, Zane cheated on Rikki." I smirked.

Rikki would never believe us when we told her to not go out with Zane, but she never listened. But why does it matter now? She kinda deserved it.

"Faggot." Ash mumbled as I mentioned about how Zane cheated on Rikki.

"I knew that Rikki shouldn't of gone out with that son of a-" He stopped at that. "Well, you know what I mean." He continued as we started walking down the side walk.

"Its fine. I think pretty much everyone here thinks Zane is a an asshole. He cant be committed to anything." I mentioned with some anger in my voice.

Just remembering all the things he's done to us in the past makes me mad. He always manipulated us and only cared for himself. I still don't see what Rikki ever saw in that-

Immediately I saw Cleo, Bella and Rikki all walking towards our direction as they were all talking and laughing. My fists clinched up as I saw them. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me. How could they just invite Rikki back into the group like that? I just wanted to go up to her and punch her in the face. Plus she threw up when Cleo told everyone about how Lewis proposed to her. What the Hell?

"Hey! It's Rikki and Cleo!" Ash exclaimed as he started walking a bit faster to meet up with them.

Once we walked up to them, the first thing I saw was Rikki as we both made eye contact, but we both looked away with annoyed faces. Once Rikki and Cleo saw Ash, they immediately smiled and quickly walked up to him.

"Oh my gosh! Ash!" Cleo exclaimed as she gave Ash a quick hug.

Rikki smiled as she also went up to Ash and hugged him.

"Wow! Its seriously has been forever." Rikki mentioned as she broke away from the hug.

I madly sighed as I really didn't want him talking to them. I was just so tired and sick of them.

"Oh! And this is Bella. She's also a-" She paused. "Well, you know." She gave a small awkward smile as Ash put out his hand to shake Bella's hand.

"Wow, another one? How many mermaids are out there?" Ash asked surprised as Bella just smiled.

"Too many..." I mumbled as Rikki gave me a mad serious face.

"Wow, i can't beilive were all here. Oh wait? What about Lewis?" He asked as Cleo gave out a smile.

"Ok, guess what?" Cleo excitdly asked to Ash.

"Just spit it out Cleo. He's not in the mood for guessing games." I snapped as Ash just chuckled.

"What?" Ash asked as Cleo showed her hand to Ash.

He gasped as he saw the shiny ring on Cleo's finger.

"Woah! Cleo! You got proposed? It wouldn't be Lewis would it?" He asked as Cleo nodded her head with a smile.

"Yay, were all excited for her. Lets go Ash." I grabbed his arm as I tryed to drag him away from the group but he didn't budge.

"Why can't we all just hang out. I haven't chatted with you forever." Ash told Rikki as she just smiled.

I rolled my eyes as I really just wanted to get out of this situation. The least thing I needed to do was hang out and talk to Rikki.

"I know! You seriously need to come back and stay for a while. Aren't you board in collage?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Nah, classes are hard but its quite fun. Meeting new people. collage parties, other stuff you dont really do often when you arent in school." He explained while we were all walking along together.

"Owe! Talking about collage, i just sent in my application for nursing school! Im praying i get accepted. I got a 3.8 for my GPA so my chances are good." I exclaimed with excitement as Ash smiled.

"That's great Emma. Surly you'll get in." Cleo mentioned as I gave a small insecure smile.

"Ya ya ya. Why do we need to go to school when we can just hang out and have fun? To me, it just seems like a huge waste of time." Rikki complained.

"Well if you want to become a janitor at a school then your sure welcome to do that too." I sarcastically said as Rikki rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I heard behind me as I saw WIll and Lewis running towards our direction.

Cleo smiled as she pulled Lewis in for a kiss.

"Well, look who we have here?" Rikki joked as Cleo just laughed.

"Jelous?" Lewis smiled as he raised up one of his eyebrows.

"Of course." Rikki joked as Will wrapped his arm around Bella and kissed the top of her head.

'Well, i have some news." Lewis mentioned, not looking all that much excited.

"You could of just said it instead of mentioned it." Rikki said as Lewis ignored her comment.

"Its the full moon. Its tomorrow and we need to be prepared." He explained as I rolled my eyes.

"You mean Rikki needs to be prepared. She's the only one here who cant control herself every time there's a full moon." I complained, making Rikki mad.

"Oh, im the one who needs to control myself? Excuse me, your the one whos always.-"

"GUYS! Seriously! Not now! This is not important. We just need to make sure that nothing bad happens and that no one goes out to mako! Ok?" Cleo snapped as Rikki crossed her arms.

It was silent for a few seconds until Ash spoke up.

"The moon? Your still having problems with that? What happened last time?" He asked.

"Ask Rikki, she's probably the one who caused it..." I crossed my arms as Rikki fclinched her fists.

"Seriously! Stop blaming everything on me, I wasnt the one-?"

She started screaming as someone behind us started yelling Rikki's name. The voice was familiar as I looked behind me to see a guy with Brown hair, a gray shirt and some blue jeans. He was walking right towards us when I saw his face. It was Zane...

**Rikki's Pov**

I looked behind me to find Zane running up to me, in front of everyone who I was talking to.

Oh shit. This was not good. What if Zane started blurting about that night we had sex? I pretended I didnt hear him as he fianlly caught up to me and the rest of the group.

Everyone looked at Zane with annoyed faces.

"Rikki, I need to talk to you." He started saying.

"Of course you do." I annoyingly said as he looked a bit frustrated with me.

"Please, just two minutes. That's all im asking." He quickly mentioned as I didnt know what to do.

"Zane, just leave it alone. She doesn't want to talk to you." Bella exclaimed as Zane ignored her.

"Im not asking for much. I just need to talk..." He asked as he followed behind me as the rest of the group followed me too.

"Not now Zane. I dont want to talk." I snapped not looking at him.

"Fine do you just want me to say what I need to tell you right out in the open?" He asked as I stopped to look at him.

He had a serious face expression as I was really annoyed at him. I couldnt have him talking about the night we had sex in front of everybody. It would just make things worse for me.

Everyone looked confused as he mentioned about how he would just talk about it right in the open.

"You have one minute. Got it?" I asked fiercely as I grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side.

Everyone just stood around, waiting for me as I looked up at Zane. He didnt say anything, as I crossed my arms.

"Ok, talk." I snapped as this was quite embarrassing for to have to talk to Zane right in front of everybody.

I just couldn't have them find out that night i had with Zane.

Zane sighed as he looked into my eyes.

"I know we got off on the wrong track with this whole situation but I really dont want to make things worse and I think we should work this out. I just really need to-" He started saying as i stopped him.

"There's nothing you can do. Just stay out of my life. K?" I said as i started walking back towards everyone but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Rikki! Seriously? What's wrong? What did i do that was so bad that i cant even talk to you anymore. Its not like you weren't part of this too." He mentioned as i looked back at everyone to see them board and annoyed.

"Oh so now this is my fault? I'm glad we had this conversation." I sarcastically said but he still grabbed for my arm.

"Please Rikki. Can't we just discus this?

"No Zane! Theres nothing to discus! We both had sex and thats it." I snapped.

"So were not back together? Were not even friends?" He asked as sadness crepped into his voice.

I looked down at the ground as I didnt know what to say. Us being friends would probably never work. We would probably end up getting back together and this whole cycle would start again.

"No. Were not friends. Like i said before, I already have enough happening in my life and i dont need someone making it worse..."

"Im not gonna make it worse. Rikki, i really wanna be here for you and help. Why cant you just let me?"

"Because! I just cant. Ok? Its just... it wont work. Being friends is not something were ment to be. And nor is getting back together so just leave it at that." I said as i turned around to walk back to everyone.

"Well, loosing you, will be one of the biggest mistakes of my life." He mentioned as I saw him walk away.

I swallowed hard as I awkwardly walked up to everybody. Was this seriously it? Was this the end of me and Zane? Or was he just saying that for now?

"Lets go." I said, a bit upset as everyone started to walk.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Bella softly asked as i grabbed onto my stomach.

"Oh gosh. I feel horrible." I mentioned as i felt that sick feeling inside of me again.

"Its ok. No one said handling your ex would be easy." Cleo mentioned, but before I knew it, I ran off the side walk, towards the bushes as I started to puke.


	25. Burning Up

**Cleo's Pov **

_**~FlashBack~**_

"_Cleo Setori, will you marry me?" Lewis asked as he held out that shiny diamond ring in the small black box. _

_ Confused, I wiped the tears away from my cheek as I gave him a mad look._

_ "Wait what? You want me to marry me? Are you crazy! I barley turned 19 just last month and your almost 20! Isn't that like way to young to get married?" I yelled in a whispering voice. _

_ "I know its kinda crazy but i got a collage invite here on the gold coast so I don't have to return to America. You actually thought I was ditching collage? Ive been doing it here all along but I didn't tell you because I wanted this to be a surprise." He explained as he set the small box on the table._

_ I shook my head in anger. _

_ "But how does that explain the way you've been treating me! Its like you stopped liking me! I thought you were ending our relationship but instead you wanna get married?" I said with a bit louder of a voice._

_ "I only did that cause I wanted it to be a surprise. I was actually quite stressed out with this collage project and I barley passed the class, so I ended up being mad with everyone. Plus I told my mom I was gonna propose to you, making her really upset and mad so I guess i got frustrated with the whole thing and didn't know if i should of asked to get married." He explained._

_ I shook my head in confusion, not catching onto the idea. _

_ "What so now your mom doesn't want me to marry you but your asking me anyways?" I asked madly._

_ "No, I convinced her and she said it was ok. She was just shocked that I told her I was going to propose to you." He mentioned._

_ "Wait, what about my dad?" I asked thinking of the reaction my dad would do if he found out about Lewis was asking me to marry him._

_ Lewis looked down at the table, not really knowing what to say. _

_ "Ya, thats the issue right there. I havent asked your dad because I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. Im not even thinking about getting married until were done with collage." He said._

_ "Done with collage? If you wanted to wait that long then why did you propose in the first place?" I asked. _

_ "I dont know. Maybe cause we could start preparing things. Planning out our futures together. I was hoping you would join the collage I was going to." He said. _

_ I sighed looking down at the diamond ring on the table._

_ I couldn't believe this was happening. 5 minutes ago I thought I would be single but now I have to decide to get married. It was all so confusing. _

_ "Lewis, its just that... the way you've been treating me this week has made me feel awful and I seriously dont want to go throgh that-" But he stopped me._

_ "You wont. I was just stressed out with collage, and the marriage, and my mom that I let it out all on you. Please Cleo. I really truly love you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He sweetly said as he grabbed onto my hand._

_ I looked into his deep blue eyes and something inside of me felt like saying yes, but it just felt so quick. _

_ "Ok, but we cant get married for at least another year." I quickly added as he smiled. _

_ "That's fine with me. We have plenty of time for deciding when we want this done. I just want to finish my first 2 years of collage before we get married." He explained. _

_ I smiled as he said that._

_ "And I at least want to be 20 by the time we get married. I'm not too sure my dad will be Happy with this." I frowned as I saw Lewis place the diamond ring on my finger._

_ "Its going to be ok." He smiled as he finished putting the ring on my finger and gently placed his hand over mine. _

_ I smiled sweetly as I looked down at the ring._

_ "I love you Lewis." I smiled as I looked into his eyes. _

_ "I love you too." He softly said as we leaned into a kiss. _

_ I smiled in the kiss as now it just felt perfect. Nothing to worry about and knowing Lewis wasn't breaking up with me just made things so much better. I smiled while kissing him until I heard someone say my name._

"Cleo! Cleo!" I heard Emma say as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What? What?" I jumped up as I found myself in the living room looking at Emma's face.

"Wow. That must of been one crazy thought, the way you were smiling." Rikki joked as I rolled my eyes.

Bella just laughed.

"I was just thinking. That's it." I mentioned grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in the middle of our circle.

"Of course you were." Rikki sarcastically said as she also grabbed some popcorn from the bowl.

"So what is it you were thinking about?" Emma asked as she sat down next to me.

"Oh um. Just the usual." I softly said, trying to make it sound causal.

"You were thinking of Lewis weren't you!" Rikki joked as she laughed.

"Oewww!" Bella and Emma said at the same time as I started to blush.

"Guys..." I shyly said, trying not to look embarssed.

"Its ok. I would understand why you would be doing that. You and Lewis. Just seems so crazy." Emma said as she layed down on her stomach.

"Its not. Im planning on going to collage with him and then once we finish our bachelors degree, we'll get married." I explained. "I will be at least 20 by the time we get married." I mentioned as everyone huddled up into a group.

"Ding-Dong..." I heard the Bell ring as I stood up from the group.

"That should probably be Lewis and Will." I said as I walked over to the door.

"Oewwww!" Bella, Emma and Rikki said as I rolled my eyes at them.

"You guys are so weird." I mentioned as they all just laughed.

I opened the door to find Lewis and Will standing at the door.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I gave Lewis a quick kiss on the cheek.

We held hands as Will sat down next to Bella and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, I turned off all the water, closed all the curtains in the house, and made sure that no one can see the moon. We dont know what caused us to go crazy last time, but I did all of that just in case." Emma explained as everything seemed perfectly planned out.

"But I just don't understand why the moon would go all crazy on you guys again. I don't even think the moon pool works anymore." Will mentioned as everyone looked a little sad.

"Well there hast to be something that affected us. The moon pool hast to work for us to go all mermaid-crazy. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of." Rikki mentioned, stuffing some more popcorn into her mouth.

Lewis looked down at his watch as his face started to turn into a worry.

"Ok, the moon comes out in 5, 4, 3, 2...

**Rikki's Pov**

Once Lewis stopped counting down, I felt some weird feeling go over me. My body started to ach as I grabbed onto my stomach.

"Oh god..." I softly said as I ran into the bathroom and started to puke.

It was so strange cause ive never puked this much before. The taste was horrible as I felt it go up my throat and out of my mouth.

I saw Cleo running into the bathroom as she grabbed a towel and waited for me to stop puking. I felt it slow down as I spit and coughed it, into the toilet. Cleo looked pretty disgusted as she handed the towel to me.

I slowly sat down next to the toilet as I grabbed onto my stomach. I wiped my face with the towel as Bella also came into the bathroom.

"Woah. Are you ok?" Bella asked as Cleo and Bella helped me stand up.

"Just fine." I sarcastically said but I still sounded pretty sick.

Lewis, Will and Emma looked at me in concern as I sat back down with the group.

"Do you need some medicine?" Lewis asked as he a back pack next to him, full of equipment.

"No, I'm fine. I probably just have the stomach flu or something." I snapped at him as I felt myself getting warmer.

Cleo placed her hand on my forehead as she gasped and immediately took her hand off my head.

"Woah Rikki. Your really warm. You should probably lie down or something." She mentioned but soon the whole house started to act strange.

The electricity came on and off every few seconds as the oven and stove came on. The popcorn turned black as it poped from out of the bowl, as the lamp next to us, fell onto the floor and broke.

Immediately everyone jumped off the floor as they looked around the place. Steam was rising above me as I felt extremely hot.

I saw the temperature in the house raise up to 95 degrees as everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"We have to get out of here!" Lewis yelled as he headed for the front door.

I looked down at the carpet and I saw that my feet were putting burnt marks onto the floor, as I ran to the front door. Why was this happening to me? It needs to stop!

All this anger built inside me as I ran outside and towards the direction of the beach.

"RIKKI!" Cleo yelled as everyone followed after me but I had to get out of here.

The sand burned up as I ran across the beach and dove into the water. My tail appeared as the water around me was boiling. The fish around me swam out of the way as some ended up burning and dying.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Why was the moon doing this to me? Why was I the only one? Why didn't it affect Cleo, Bella or Emma?

I swam towards Mako as my whole body felt burning hot. I felt like I was gonna catch on fire. Lighting started to hit the ocean as I couldn't control my powers.

I swam into the moon pool as the whole place started boiling. I was breathing heavily as my stomach started to ache in pain. A pain I have never experienced in my life. Its like my stomach was boiling in the inside.

I fell onto the rocks of the water as I grabbed onto my stomach. Everything was boiling around me as I felt sick again.

I ended up puking as the pain in my stomach got hotter. Its like the insides of me was about to explode! What was happening to me? What was causing me to do this?

I layed down in the water as I breathed heavily, trying to cool down. Steam raised above me as I saw everyone walk in.

"Rikki! Rikki!" Bella screamed as they walked towards me.

It came to the point where my stomach and my whole body felt so hot, I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed in the moon pool as I saw the water swirling around me. All these bubbles were raising up into the surface as I started to sink to the bottom of the moon pool.

I still felt that burning sensation inside of me as I slowly started to close my eyes. I finally felt one jolt of hot pain inside my body as everything went completely black.

**A/N: Oh no! What's happening to Rikki? Why is the moon doing that to her or is it the moon? Sorry I havent been updating very often. I've been very busy. Anyways, Please Review! You guys inspire me to write these stories! Thanks a ton :D**


	26. Worries

** Emma's Pov **

"Come on Emma! Just for an hour!" Eliot begged as he had all his swim gear on with a beach towel and everything.

"For the last time! Im not going swimming with you. I hate swimming in the ocean." I lied as I was eating strawberry yougart.

"Please Emma! You never went swimming with me when we travled, and you wont swim here? Im only asking for an hour!" He asked as I walked away from the kitchen.

"An hour is too long!" I snapped at him, feeling terrible for treating him so badly.

"Ok, how about 45 minutes?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled in frustration.

"30?" He asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"15 minutes." He kept asking as I put my hand on my hips.

"Why can't you just ask one of your friends to go swimming with you. I have other things to do." I mentioned, trying to make up an excuse in my head.

"But I wanna swim with you! Im just asking for a few minutes!" He begged, putting his goggles above his head.

"Im sorry. I have to meet up with Cleo and the girls. Maybe another day." I mentioned, trying to stop the whole argument.

"You ALWAYS say that! We haven't swam together in 3 years! Whats wrong with you?" He yelled.

"Well maybe I dont like swimming anymore! Ok? So stop bugging me about it!" I yelled back as I ran up to my room.

There was nothing more I could say to him. I couldn't just say I was a fish! Who knew what he would do.

I jumped onto my bed as I screamed into my pillow. I hated being such a bitch to my brother but I couldn't find any way to convince him I don't like swimming. He just wouldn't believe it. He would always rub into my face that i've won way too many awards to just randomly stop swimming forever.

I saw Elliot walk into my room as he looked pretty upset. I sat up straight, trying not to look weak infront of him.

"Seriously Emma! Why won't you swim?" He asked calmly as He took off his googles.

"Because!" I snapped at him as he crossed his arms.

"Thats not an answer! Why are you so afraid of swimming? Did someone drown? Your a great swimmer!" He encouraged, putting his bag on my bed.

"Its not that! I've moved on from swimming and that's it." I mentioned, putting my hair behind my ear.

"You can tell me! I wont judge you from it." He said but I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? Your not afraid of water are?" He asked, raising up one of his eyebrows.

"Psh! Me? Afriad of water? Thats ridiculous Elliot! Im around water all the time." I said, trying to act cool.

"Ok, touch the water!" Elliot teased as he held up a glass of water.

I rolled my eyes trying to act calm.

"Im not playing any of your stupid pranks." I smirked, as he looked surprised that I wasn't putting my finger in the water.

"Wow! Your seriously that scared of water! Look!" Elliot said as he dipped his finger in the glass.

I nervously sat there, hoping none of the water would splash me.

"Good for you..." I sarcastically said as I was about to stand up but immediately he threw the glass of water on my shirt.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as I jumped up from off my bed.

"Oh come on! Its just a joke!" Elliot laughed as he put the cup next to my bed but I ran out my room and into the bathroom.

"Emma! It was a joke! Seriously! Im sorry!" Elliot chased after me as I grabbed the handle to the bathroom door but, it was jammed.

I roughly tryed to open the door nob but it wouldn't budge.

"Emma! I was just joking!" Eliot ran to me as I finally opened the door to the bathroom but it was too late.

I felt that tingling sensation go up my legs as a tail formed around me. I flooped onto the bathroom floor as Eliot just stood there in shook. I looked up at him as he started at my giant orange/redish tail as no words came out of my mouth. Oh shit...

**Rikki's Pov**

I grabbed onto my stomach as I felt terribly sick. I was still in bed as it was probably 9 in the morning. Thats when I felt that horrible sick feeling come up my throat. I jumped out of bed as I ran to the bathroom and started to puke. It was horrible as I tryed to get rid of that disgusting taste in my mouth.

"Gah, hate the flu..." I mumbled to myself as I spat into the toilet.

I sat down next to the toilet as I grabbed onto my stomach and looked down. Its not that I didnt feel well, Its just that I puked like 3 times a day. Wasn't the flu supposed to come with head aches and stuff like that?

I stood up as I looked into the small mirror. My hair looked like a mess and my face looked slightly red from the dizziness I had from puking.

I opened the cabinet droor as I took some medicine. I grabbed the glass cup next to the sink, carfully filling it up with water as I took the pill, using a straw to drink it up. After I finished drinking it, I looked at myself in the mirror again.

Maybe it would be best if I stayed home but Cleo told me that she HAD to find out what caused me to reacet like that on the full moon. Maybe that's what happens on the full moon when you were sick. I hope not cause I felt like an oven after that experience.

Ive been laying down and resting in bed sense Will told me it was best not to move around so much. I didnt want to end up puking more often but obviously, it hasn't been working. It has probably gotten worse ever since the last full moon, and what sucks even more is that, no one still knows what is causing the moon to go all crazy. I dont think the moon pool even works anymore.

I looked at my phone as I didnt see a single message from anyone. Not even Zane. I thought he would end up texting me more often after I told him we couldn't be friends but, supposedly, he has stopped. Maybe Zane is finally moving on.

I walked into my bedroom, placing my phone onto my bed as I grabbed some clothes to change into. I took off my shirt as I placed a bra around me but it suddenly felt too small. I snapped it on as it felt terribly tight on me.

"Thats strange." I thought. "I just recently bought bras like a month ago. They shouldn't feel tight on me at all. Maybe they shrunk in the washer or something." I thought as I grabbed another bra and strapped it around me but even that felt too tight.

What made it worse was that my breast felt kinda sore too; Like that sore feeling you had after you exercised and your legs hurt or something like that. I grabbed the biggest bra I had in my cabinet as it finally fit on me. I never thought I could wear that bra, it was so big.

I quickly put my shirt on as I walked out of my room.

"Hungry?" I heard my dad ask as he was fixing himself toast.

Even just the smell burnt bread made me wanna puke. I tryed to hold in the vomiting sensation as I randomly opened the refrigerator to see what it was to eat. I randomly grabbed a pear as I haven't been hungry for meat, toast or anything you had to cook. Every time I smelt it, I would end up throwing up.

"Um, im just gonna stick with fruit. Haven't been feeling so good latley." I mentioned as I took a bite from out of my pear.

"Then you go rest. I can clean the kitchen." My dad offered but I shook my head.

"Im going down to Cleo's." I quickly said, heading for the front door.

"Why would you go down to Cleo's if your sick? You dont want to end up getting her sick too." My dad explained, taking a bite from out of his toast.

"I, uh, need to return something to her. I borrowed a shirt and need to return it." I made up as I grabbed a random shirt that was on the coach.

"And she needs the shirt at this exact moment?" My dad asked, getting suspicious.

"Ill be right back. I promise." I mumbled, sounding like I was talking to myself, as I left the front door and away from my trailer.

I walked to Cleo's house, glad to finally have some fresh air as I rang on her door bell. She immediately opened the door as she dragged me inside her house.

I went to her living room to also find Bella sitting down on the floor.

"Hey Rikki! Are you feeling any better?" Bella asked as I sat down next to her.

"Ya, just fine." I lied as that natious feeling came through me again but I just took a deep breath, trying not to gag.

"Emma should be here. Shes usally never late." Cleo said as she looked at her iphone.

"It dosent matter. Atleast she wasnt the one who got boiled out by mako." I mentioned, looking down at my nails.

"Rikki, this is serious! You could of died from heat stroke if you kept heating up. You blacked out, thats how bad it was. What if it happenes again?" Cleo asked in a panicky voice.

"Well I can take care of myself. Im a big girl..." I mentioned with some annoyence in my voice.

"Were just looking out for you, thats all." Bella added, looking pretty upset with this whole situation.

"Ya, Lewis and Will are out by mako, trying to figure out what caused this, because this is seriously-" She started saying but I stopped her.

"Just looking at rock samples and being out at mako isnt going to help anyone at this point! Magic and science dont combine... Remeber?" I asked with some annoyence.

"Yes I know but there must be something that is doing this to you. We really dont want any one dying on the next full moon so please, just let them help." Cleo mentioned in frustration as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just atleast let them try. It wont hurt." Bella added but I didnt want WIll or Lewis protecting me from this; they were getting so annoying with all the tests they have been taking out on Mako.

"Ow!" Cleo yelped as she grabbed onto her stomach and leaned in a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in concern.

"Just cramps. I got my stupid period this morning. It sucks." Cleo complained as she grabbed onto her stomach.

"Hmm, I think I have some medicine in my back pack to help you with the pain. Just a second." Bella stood up as she walked to the kitchen to get her bag.

Immediately that's when it hit me. The last time I got my period was about the time the cafe closed down. That was over 6 weeks ago. I shook my head as I knew I was probably calculating something wrong in my head.

No, maybe I lost count of the days. I'm probably just over reacting. I thought as I knew there was something wrong.

The throwing up, my sore breast, no periods, unprotected sex... No! Im wrong. It couldn't be true! It wouldn' wasn't happening. This was probably all in my head. I am totally wrong about this. Or am I...?


	27. How one Mistake, can turn into your Life

**Emma's Pov**

"I know! I swear I didn't mean for it to happen but it did! Im the biggest idiot in the world!" I complained to Ash as he had his arm wrapped around me.

"So what is Elliot going to do?" He asked as we were walking walking along the side walk which was next to the beach.

"I really dont know. After he saw me as a fish, I explained to him about my powers and how I turned into a mermaid out by Mako." I explained to him.

"Why did you tell him?" Ash asked in confusion, shocked I would even mention about mako to my little brother.

"I didn't have a choice. I knew one day he was going to find out and and I had to explain to him about how I turned into what I am. I couldn't just keep that a secret too." I mentioned as I looked down at the ground.

Ash nodded his head as I just stood there thinking how big of an idiot I am for having him find out about my secret. Who knows what he could do. What if he told my parents what i am? My parents would probably take me to a doctor to see why i am like this and then the doctor could end up putting me in a lab where they test on me!

"Oh gosh this is horrible!" I said out load as Ash just gave me a squeeze.

"Im sure whatever your brother decides to do, he wont do anything to purposely hurt you. I mean he is your brother. Why would he want anything bad to happen to you?" He asked as I looked into his brown eyes.

I relaxed a litle bit at the thought. Maybe Ash had a point. It wasnt of Elliot to go tell everyone what i am. He would already know of the consequences of what would happen if he did tell anyone.

"Your right but he might end up telling my parents!" I hesitated at the thought of him doing that.

"And the same rule aplys to them." He mentioned as I looked at him confused. "You honestly think your parent's would want to see at a lab being tested? Emma, you need to give your family a little bit of trust. Im not even your family and im still here keeping the secret, right?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms.

I sighed as I knew he was right.

"Ya but how am i going to tell the gir-"

"Hey Emma!" Cleo walked up to me as I froze in place.

"Well now you can tell them." Ash said as he loosened his grip around me.

"Tell us what?" Bella asked confused as both Cleo and Bella were looking at me in curious eyes.

I bit my lip as I knew they would be furious with me but I didnt really have much of a choice.

"Elliot found out about the secret." I finally bursted out as Bella and Cleo looked extremely shocked.

"You mean Ellitot? Your little brother?" Bella asked as Cleo had her mouth wide open.

I put my head into Ash's chest as I felt like screaming. Now i bet everyone hated me for exposing myself to my brother.

"Im so so sorry! It was an accident! He was wondering why i wouldnt go swimming with him and he thought i was scared of water and then he dumped some on me and i grew a tail and oh my gosh im in a whole load of shit." I bursted out as everyone looked concerned.

"Does he know about us?" Cleo asked a bit upset.

"No..." I softly said, extremely ashamed of what I have done.

"Dont worry about it. As long as he keeps it a secret and no one finds out about it then your gonna be ok." Bella reassured me but I just couldn't believe her.

"He might end up telling my parents though!" I complained as I was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey! Atleast it wasn't my sister who found out or we would seriously be in trouble!" Cleo mentioned with a small smile.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked as my head was pressed against Ash's chest.

Ash, Cleo and Bella all looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to comfort Emma but she looked too upset to even listen to what they were saying.

"Well whatever happens were here for you... Exactly what did Elliot do after you explained to him about you being a mermaid?" Ash asked in curiosity as he looked down at my head.

"All he said was"OK" and then he left the room. He hasn't spoken a word with me all morning. This is really bad. Maybe he's on to something." I snapped as my eyes were full with worry.

"No, he's probably just confused about this whole mermaid thing or maybe he thought he dreamed it and didnt know if he should talk to you." Cleo said, pausing at random words making it sound like she was making it up.

I sighed as I stopped leaning into Ash's chest.

"Maybe I should talk to him. I dont want him doing anything that could harm any of us. I should probably go." I said as I unwrapped myself out of Ash's arms.

"Ya, Lewis is waiting for me at Mako. Were still trying to figure out this whole Moon issue." Cleo said as she started walking with me.

"Good luck!" Bella yelled out as she looked behind her to look at us but I still had that horrible gut feeling that Elliot might tell someone about us...

**Rikki's Pov**

"Pleasant thoughts, just think plesant thoughts." I kept repeating in my head as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as I was walking along the shops they had down town.

My legs felt shaky as I was fiddling with my fingers. I was walking down the side walk as I looked above myself to see the signs that were above the stores.

Hollister, Pac Sun, 7 eleven, Rib city..." I was reading off the signs as I was walking down a steep hill.

"Safe way, Abrocombie, Pharmacy... Pharmacy!" I read again as I nervously walked into the store.

I pushed the door open as you heard a little dinging sound like some small bells. There was medicine neatly organized in self's as there was a fat guy watching something on a small tv, siting in a chair. He didn't even care I walked in. It was dead silent, as there was no one in the store. This just made me even more nervous.

"Welcome to the pharmacy store. We have aspirin, antibiotics, pills and other stuff. Just ask if you need something" The guy randomly yelled out as he went back to watching t.v.

I ignored him as I looked down the shelf's of the store.

"Where the hell could it be?" I asked myself as I looked through small containers of medicine.

There was one thing for sure, and that I was not asking the fat guy what I needed or that would of been extremely awkward. I skimmed through shelfs looking for what I needed but I couldn't find it, making me even more frustrated.

I went to the back of the store where they had tubes of aspirin and that's when I saw it. I saw the two simple words in front of me: Pregnacy Test.

I took a deep breath as I reached out in front of me and took the small white rectangular box from off the shelf's.

I nervously walked to the front desk and madly threw the pregnancy test onto the counter. The fat guy strangely looked at me as he knew I only looked 18 or 19 years old.

He didn't say anything as he scanned the pregnacy test under the light and looked at his computer screen.

"That'll be 14.99" He said as I grabbed my wallet and randomly took out some five and one dollar bills.

He took the cash as he put it in the machine, handing me the pregnacy test.

"Just saying. You know if your pregnant if your nipples start turning brown." He smirked as I gave him a gross look.

First of all, how would he know that and now he was just crepping me out.

"How do you know its for me?" I snapped back, giving him a disgusted face.

"Well you look like your trying to hide something plus you look like one of these teenage girls who often come around to make sure their not pregnant." He mentioned as he grabbed a kit-kat and started munching on it.

"So your calling me a slutt?" I madly asked as I squeezed the pregnancy test in my hands.

"Nope. Just saying. Need a key?" He asked, pointing to one of the bathrooms.

I knew it would be best if I just took it here so then my dad wouldn't catch me with a pregnacy test, but the fact that this dude was kinda creepy, made me wanna leave the store. I sighed as I saw he had a key on his desk.

"Sure I guess." I awkwardly said as he handed me a bronze key that was attached to a string.

I slowly walked away from the counter as I headed toward the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh by the way! If your test comes out negative, we have condoms for 20% off!" He yelled out as I rolled my eyes and shut the bathroom door behind me.

I locked the door as there was only a toilet and a sink there. I took a deep breath as I looked down at the pregnacy test.

"Here goes nothing..." I mumbled to myself as I opened the box and went to use the bathroom.

It just felt so awkward having to pee on this plastic stick and now it's supposed to determine if im having a baby or not.

I stood up, pulled up my pants as I thew the pregnancy test into the sink. I had to wait for 5 minutes for the results to come up. 5 minutes would probably feel like 5 hours since my legs were already shaky from how nervous I was. I even felt like puking, not because of what could be the cause of pregnancy but the fact that this platic thing was suposed to determine my future.

I nervously walked back and fourth across the bathroom as I looked at my watch. It's been 4 minutes. The results should probably be in. I thought as I went to the sink.

I picked up the white piece of plastic as you could barley see what the results were saying. It was still appearing on the tube as i shook it so it could dry off.

"Come on damn it! Just tell me what it is!" I whispered in frustration as I saw it start to appear.

"Please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant." I repeatedly said as I stiffened up to read the results.

Right in front of me it showed a bright green plus sign as my eyes went wide. I shook the pregnacy test again as I still saw the green plus sign on it.

"No No No! It must be wrong! It cant be!" I yelled, hoping there was no one in the store who could over hear me.

I closed my eyes, and slowly opened them, hoping it would magically change into a negative red sign but nope, that stupid green plus sign was still there!

"Damn it!" I yelled as I angrily threw the pregnancy test across the room as it landed in the garbage.

I took deep breaths as I walked back and fourth across the room.

"Well 96% of the time a pregnancy test is right, maybe it had a mistake or something." I told myself but the chances that it was wrong was very unlikely.

I felt like crying but I wouldn't let myself. I sat down in the corner of the bathroom as I barried my head in my arms in frustration. How was everyone going to react to this? How was my dad going to take this? Would he kick me out of the house? The worst one of all was, how was I gonna tell Zane?


	28. Who got Accepted

**Lewis's Pov**

"Well there has to be something else that caused the moon to react like that to Rikki. It dosen't seem like anything could affect them." I explained as I studied a rock sample that I took off the wall.

Cleo just sat there in fustration, probably board to death from all my science geek talk.

"Come on! There has to be something! Use that magnetic thingy that shows us how much gravity or whatever the cave is sucking in." Cleo said, trying to recall what the device is.

I sighed as i stood up from off the ground.

"And how is that going to help us? Just having some device telling us how much energetic force the cave has, isnt going to explain to us why the moon is-" I started saying but she interrupted me.

"Then get a moon sample!" She exclaimed.

"Oh so you want me to go into outer space and just get a sample from the moon? Let me check my Piggy bank and see if I can afford that." I sarcastically said, looking back down at my rock.

"Cant you buy moon rock or something?" She boardly asked.

"This whole cave is full of moon rock! This is how Mako isalnd was created. Remeber?" I asked pointing to my head as i said "remeber" but she rolled her eyes.

"Well none of this is working. There needs to be an explanation.." She mentioned quite annoyed.

"And dont you think im trying something?" I asked, looking into a microscope to study the rock.

"What if we tryed a water sample." She mentioned.

"Well we would need that if the tentacle was still around but since there isn't, then there's really no point." I explained as I walked over to where Cleo was sitting down.

"I really thought we were over this full moon problem. I didn't even think the moon pool worked anymore." She exclaimed as I sat down next to her.

"Maybe its just like the full moon we had 3 years ago when you first became mermaids-" But she interrupted me again.

"Ya but three years ago we were affected by looking at the moon. Now we get affected with out even glancing at the moon nor touching water. This is totally different than 3 years ago because when we looked at the moon, we went crazy but now, we go mad or something. You saw the way Rikki just stomped out of the house last time, right?" She asked with some concern in her eyes.

This was definitely a sticky situation we were stuck in. Its like, no matter what I do there was never an answer as to why it was doing this to them.

"And whats even more confusing is that it only happened to Emma and Rikki. They didnt do anything different from what me and Bella did but they still got affected." She complained.

"Maybe its not the pool that is affecting you, but only the moon." I started thinking.

"Oh really? If it was only the moon affecting us then how come we get affected when we dont even look at it? We had this problem at the start but soon it was the moon pool that affected us with the tentacle and stuff. Its etheir the moon or the pool that is affecting us but nothing seems to add up which one it is" She explained.

"What if it was both?" I asked, thinking of the possibilities.

She paused. Thinking about what I just said.

"Ya but the pool doesn't work anymore and we don't see the moon so to me it would seem like neither." She mentioned.

"Ok, but i think for now we should figure out what triggers you guys into getting all mad so that we can prevent it" I mentioned as I looked into Cleo's eyes.

"Well from what Emma has told me, she said that she recacted like that when i mentioned about Rikki to her. She got this mad feeling in her and just went to mako and started using her powers against Rikki. She didnt even touch water or look at the moon." I said in frustration.

"Hmm, sounds more like bad mood swings then the moon." I sarcastically said as i stopped looking into her eyes.

"Thats not funny Lewis! They both could of gotten killed. There has to be something that triggers them into getting all crazy mad. We cant just wait around hoping we will find out whats causing them to do this. What if the next full moon starts doing this to me and Bella?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"I wont let that happen, ok? I will get to the bottom of this." I said, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

Cleo sighed as she tightly held onto my hand.

"Ok. We still have 2 weeks before the next moon comes out. Im sure we can find out the problem by then." She mentioned as she looked down at the ground.

"Good. I don't want to concentrate on just this. We should concentrate on what we will be doing in the future like collage, weddings, where we will live...kids?" I slowly mentioned.

Cleo just smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

"We have PLENTY of time before we can start planning any of that. Im not even sure if I got accepted into the collage. Me, Rikki Bella and Emma are finding out this weekend if we got accepted." She said with a bit of excitement but nervousness at the same time.

"Rikki? Collage?" I asked in shock.

"Ya, apperently from the money she earned from the cafe, she can pay for the first two years of her collage but i think thats about it. Etheir way this will be exciting." She squeezed my hand as she smiled.

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Im glad! Im sure you'll get accepted. Exactly what are you guys majoring in?" I asked, especially curious that Rikki would even try going to collage.

"Honestly, im to sure what everyones majoring in. I knoiw Emma's going for a medical feild since she wants to become a nurse but I think Bella's gonna take basic collage classes and try heading for her singing carrer. Im majoring in sciece and biology just like you are and Rikki, well, I think shes just doing basic collage classes." She explained as i looked around the cave.

"Just dosent seem that Rikki would wanna go to collage. Shes never been intrested in education." I rolleld my eyes at the thought of her going to school.

"Oh shes just going for the collage partys." I mentioned as I laughed.

I shook my head as I knew that sounded more like Rikki.

"I think a lot of people go for the collage partys. It just sucks cause after we finish two basic years of collage, we all go our separate ways and go to university's." Cleo mentioned with a sad face.

"Mm-hm. Arent you forgetting something?" I asked as I pointed to the ring on her finger.

"Well, except for us." She laughed as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you." She softly said as she stopped kissing me.

"Love you too." I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her again.

All i could do was smile as I kissed her. It couldnt be anymore perfect than it was now.

**Bella's Pov**

"Im nervous." I mentioned as I held the envelope in my hand.

"Were all nervous Bella. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be accepted." Cleo reassured me as I saw Emma getting a juice from her kitchen.

"Where's RIkki?" I asked as we've been waiting in Cleo's living room for the last 20 minutes, all wanting to see if we got accepted into the collage.

Immediatly I saw the door open as Rikki walked in.

"Sorry im late. Had to do something." She mentioned as she looked a bit nervous.

"Im dying to see if i got accepted into the medical program. Im going to die if i dont find out soon!" Emma exclaimed as she had the envelope in her hands.

"Ok i got mine!" I held out, just wanting to rip it open already.

"Got mine!" Cleo said as she looked excited, but nervous at the same time.

We all looked over at Rikki as she had nothing in her hands.

"Um, wheres your collage application letter?" Cleo asked, wondering if she even received it in the mail.

"About that..." Rikki started saying.

"Here we go again." Emma mentioned with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I declined my Collage application. I don't think i can afford to go to collage." She said with a bit of sadness.

"What? But I thought you had enough money saved up from when you were working at the cafe." Cleo said in shock.

"Um, well. There are some changes in my plan. I might need the money for something else." She said a bit nervously.

"For something else? I thought you were just gonna use it for the first 2 years of col-"

"Look! I cant afford collage and thats it so dont bug me about it! Got it?" She yelled, as it looked like she was gonna cry.

Everyone went silent as Rikki just looked at the floor with her arms crossed. Her face was slightly red from the sadness as she looked like she was tearing up.

"Rikki, is everything ok?" I asked with a bit of concern.

"Im fine!" Rikki snapped as she looked at me.

It went silent for a few more seconds until Emma spoke up.

"Ok, well i dont know about you guys but im opening my letter!" Emma mentioned as she started to rip it open.

Immediatly me and Cleo started doing the same thing as Rikki just akwardly and sadly stood there.

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I got accepted! WOHO!" Emma screamed as her and Cleo started jumping together.

"Oh my gosh! They recognized how well i did in the science program and they're giving me a scholar for the first 2 years! YE!" Cleo bursted out in excitement as Emma and Cleo started jumping up and down even more!

I slowly riped my envolope open as i grabbed the slip of paper that was in there.

Bella hartley

We **accept** you to our collage for your outstanding efforts and grades you've gotten in school. We would also like to invite you into the **musical program**, regonized by your singing abilities and bands you've done previously in the past. I hope you accept this as we very much welcome you into our collage. Thank you!

Sincerly Davis

"Oh my gosh! I got accpeted!" OH MY GOSH! I screamed as I also started jumping up and down with Cleo and Emma.

Rikki just stared at the ground as everyone stoped jumping. Cleo had a huge smile on her face as she couldnt stop reading the letter.

"I can't believe this! Me and Lewis are going to be in the same classes and were all going to the same collage, well us three." Cleo paused as she remembered Rikki wasn't going.

"This is so exciting! My parents will be so proud once they hear i got accepted in the medical program! I cant believe this!" Emma said with excitement.

"I know and they offered me to go into the musical program! Wow! This is just... woah! Words can't even describe how much this means!" I mentioned with shock, as I re-read my letter.

"Wait til my dad hears about me getting a scholar for this! He's going to be so proud! Yay!" Cleo squeled as we all had smiles on our faces, well, all except Rikki.

She gave a small fake smile as she continued looking down at the floor.

"Well im hungry. I wanna go out for lunch. Anyone wants to come?" Emma asked as Cleo smiled.

"Is that even a question? Of course im coming! Im starving!" Cleo mentioned as she walked along side of Emma.

"Are you coming?" I asked as Rikki was still looking down at the ground.

"I- um. Im probably going home. I just need to rest." She softly said as she started walking towards the door.

"Oh well ok. If you need to talk..."

"Like i said im fine! I just wanna go home ok?" She snapped as she shoved me out of her way and started walking to the direction of her trailer.

Confused, i caught up to Emma and Cleo as they were deciding on a place to eat lunch.

"Does Season's sound good to you? I hear that they have a buffet today." Cleo exclamied as she was kinda skipping along.

"Ya sure. I didnt have breakfest so at this point anything sounds good to me." I giggled as the three of us walked with each other.

"Hey! Where's Rikki going?" Cleo asked as she looked behind her to see RIkki walking the opposite direction from them.

"I dont know. She said she was tired and just wanted to go home. She looked kinda upset." I mentioned as Cleo frowned.

"Nah. Shes fine. Shes probably just worried that she hasn't stopped being sick or something like that." Emma mentioned, acting like she didnt care for Rikki.

"Hey! This is serious! She could be upset for not getting into the collage! You know she cant afford stuff like that." I snapped at her, mad that Emma wouldnt even care.

"Upset? About collage? Please! I bet she only said that she didnt have enough money cause she dosent want to go to collage! You saw she had exactly 10,000 dollars to go for the next 2 years of collage! Oh give me a break..." Emma smirked as she looked annoyed.

"Well just dont assume everything! Maybe its serious and she hast to use that money for something else. She did two years ago when her and her dad were about to loose the trailer. Remember?" Recalling when Rikki got hit with that box when she was looking for some treasure with Zane.

Emma rolled her eyes as she ignored the comment.

"Whatever you say. I wouldnt bet my money on it though." Emma mentioned as we walked along the streets.

I stayed quite as I looked behind me to see Rikki disapear from the streets. She looked awfully upset, maybe too upset. This wasn't normal for her to act that way. I needed to know what was going on with her and get to the bottom of this before it got any worse...

**A/N: Hey guys so what do you think besides the few grammer errors i have. I do my best to fix it. Some of you guys have been mentioning that i update too often. Do you think i should update every once in a while or just how i do it now. I usually update once all my readers review so i make sure everyone has read it but if you think im updating too fast, tell me!**

**Btw, next chap Zane's going to be in for the people who are curious where he is. Finally! Lol! Thanks for reading! Please review **


	29. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Rikki's Pov**

I ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom as I once again, started to puke. This was crazy. I've been puking for 4 weeks straight and it wont stop. How long will I have morning sickness anyways? I asked myself as i grabbed a towel and wiped my face.

I looked into the mirror as I probably haven't combed out my hair in 3 days. Iv'e been lying in bed all week, trying to think of a way to tell my dad, my friends and Zane that i was pregnant.

I mean, if i told my dad, i would just be a disappointment to him. Getting pregnant at 19 with out going to collage or even being married, would probably be one of the first few things to bring up in our conversation. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell my dad first.

I secretly grabbed the other pregnancy test i had in my bag as i went to take the test again. This was probably my 5th test since i wanted to make sure I actually was pregnant. I haven't tooken a test all week but the chances that it would be negative, was low.

I went into the bathroom as i started to take it again.

Telling Cleo Bella or Emma that i was pregnant would probably not be a good idea etheir. They'll probably think of me as a slutt for having sex with my ex-boyfriend. Worse of all for getting pregnant.

I again threw the test into the sink as i waited for it to dry. How could this be possible. I had sex once! ONCE! and i could already be pregnant. Was that even possible?

I picked up the test from the sink as i had that feeling, where i lost all signs of hope. Its like i already knew what the test was going to say. It already said pregnant 4 times before. What would make it change this time?

I looked down at the test as i read it again. Once more it had that green plus sign. That stupid green plus sign. Wish it would just magically disappear into dust so that i wouldn't have to see it anymore.

I placed the test in the same box i got it from, wrapped it in a plastic bag and put it in my backpack so that no one could see it. I didn't want my dad finding the test in the garbage. I knew i was eventually going to have to tell him I was pregnant but now, wasn't the time.

I just didn't know who to tell first. At this point, I didnt want to tell the girls because they might get the wrong idea of me being with Zane

I really wanted to tell Will but it was Zane's baby. He might think im just as stupid as Zane for getting pregnant. If it was someone else's baby, then i would probably tell Will but since it wasn't, there was no point in telling him.

And then we had the last option and that was Zane himself. He would probably take this two ways: He would avoid me and never talk to me again or, he might think its his responsibility to take care of me and the baby and i might have to be around him for the rest of my life.

I'm not to sure if i liked ether of those options. He could also say he would take care of the baby but leave me right when the baby is born. Maybe it was best if i didn't tell Zane. Its not like i needed him to help me with the baby, but he was the father...

I frustratedly walked into my room as i sat down on my bed. I couldn't keep this a secret forever. Soon enough ill be as big as a beach ball and then everyone would know. I just wish i had someone to talk to with out them judging me from it.

Maybe Cleo, but even her would judge me. She would soon tell Emma and Bella and it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore. Imagine them taking the news. Especially Emma. She would think of me as the biggest slut ever, giving me a lecture on how irresponsible i am.

I just wanted someone to tell me it was going to be ok. Someone that i could just openly talk to about this with out them lecturing me.

I knew I had to tell Zane. He was the father and part of this situation. Not telling him could lead up to future problems but there was one thing that was even worse. I just told Zane 2 weeks ago that i never wanted to talk to him again and that i didn't want to be friends! Great, i probably just ruined everything now. Not like we already had something but i'd be lucky if Zane even spoke to me.

I stood up from off my bed as i stormed out of my room and out of my trailer. I was just gonna have to get this over with. If there was anyone who needed to know I was pregnant, it was Zane. He's the bastard who got me pregnant in the first place so it should be his responsibility too.

As i got closer to his house, i got butterflies in my stomach and my heart raced 1000 miles per hour. Ok, at this point, telling him wouldn't be easy and maybe on second thought, I shouldn't tell him.

I looked at the giant fence that was blocking my way into getting into mansion. I remember last time i came here to tell Zane we weren't friends and now, im here to tell him im pregnant. Great, just great Rikki. Now I'm officially an idiot.

I nervously opened the fence as i walked down the path that lead to his front door. I walked up to his door as i didn't want to ring the bell. I didn't want his dad finding out about this. I softly knocked, praying that he wasn't home.

"Please dont be home. Please don't be home, please don't be home..."

**Zane's Pov**

Boredom was all that was running through my mind. This summer has been worse than i expected. I thought i would have more freedom with the cafe closed down but now, i have nothing to do and i bet my dad will send me to collage once the summer is over.

Even my only friends thought i was boring. Maybe going to collage would be good. I just had to get out of here.

That's when i heard that small knocking sound. At first, thinking it was just my imagination, i heard the knock again but louder.

Annoyed, i stood up from off the coach and walked to the front door. It was ether one of my dad's client or some guy delivering important package. It was always for my dad. Delivering stuff to him like he was some kind of president.

I opened the door, expecting some guy in a suite or something but instead, it was Rikki. My annoyed face turned into confusion as I saw her just standing there.

"Look, if your here to tell me were not friends or something, i got the point ok? I dont need someone else bugging me about how annoying i am." I snapped at her, mad she would even come back to my house to talk to me.

She's been ignoring me for 5 weeks straight, not even answering my calls and then she randomly appears to my house with out notice. Great, just great.

I started to shut the door but she stopped me right when i was about to close it on her.

"Wait, Zane. I need to talk to you." She quickly replied as she stopped the door from closing on her.

Her voice sounded soft and upset. She looked at me in sad eyes as i looked at her back.

At this point i didn't know what to do. Was i supposed to let her back in like she was my friend again?

"What? So you can tell me how bad of a person i am? I dont need your critism any more." i snapped, wanting her to get the taste of her own medicene but, she just looked down at the ground.

"Fine whatever. Telling you would be a bad idea anyways." She sadly said as she started to walk away but I stopped her.

"Wait... I- what is it?" I grabbed her arm as I knew deep down inside, i really just wanted to talk to her again.

She just gave me thoes sad blue eys as I never seen her this upset before. What was so bad that she would come all the way to my house to tell me.?

"Look Zane. I'm not sure how to say this, or if there is even any way to say this but..." She stopped as i was hoping she would continue.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but nothing came out.

"Um, whgy dont you come inside. Im sure you dont want to talk about this here. I mentioned as I grabbed her arm and gently started leading her inside the house.

She awkwardly walked in my house as I went into the living room. The same living room where everything happened. One of the reasons why she was avoiding me now. She looked down at the coach as her face was slightly red from the sadness.

I sat down on the coach as she awkwardly stood there, not knowing if she should sit down too but she did.

She was quite distance while sitting down next me but i put my full attention on her as i wanted her to know that I_ was _here for her.

She kinda still looked down at the ground as many thoughts ran through her mind. I just wanted to know what she was going to tell me. Maybe she thought us not being friends was a mistake. Hopefully, because the fact that i wasn't able to talk to her was making me go crazy.

"Zane, i really dont know how i can say this but" She started saying but at this point i just needed to know.

"Its ok. Just tell me." I scooted closer to her as she still looked down at the ground.

It took her some time to think as she opened her mouth to say something. Seconds felt like hours as I sat there, waiting for her to say what she going to tell me but the words didnt slip out.

I looked into her eyes, but she didnt even look at my face. She still had her mouth open as the words finally escaped her mouth.

"I...I...Im pregnant." She finally said as she looked directly at me.

Confused, i sat up straight as I re-ran the words in my head. Pregnant? Pregnant as in a baby?

I looked into her eyes, expecting her to tell me this was some kind of joke but, she didnt. She just gave me those big blue sad eyes as I tryed to find a way to talk.

"Your... your not joking right?" I softly asked as she gave me a disgusted look.

"Joking? You seriously think i would come all the way to your house, tell you im pregnant and say this is some kind of joke?" She started yelling as she almost stood up from off the coach but i made sure she didn't.

"No! that's not what i meant. I... just... how could this be possible? Are you sure your pregnant?" I quickly asked, hoping that this could end up being a false pregnacy.

"yes, im sure! I've taken 5 pregnancy tests over the past week and a half. All of them say positive." She started off yelling but then her voice went soft.

It was silent. Both of us looking at the ground, as i thought about what she just told me.

Pregnant? She can't be pregnant! Im only 19! I can't raise a baby. I have so much i wanna do with my life and i have to waste it all on a baby.

I looked over at Rikki as it looked like she was going to cry, just staring at the ground.

I wasn't sure if i should of comforted her or just talked to her. I didn't want to make her even more upset. It's like everything i did, i ended up making it worse.

She looked over at me as we both tryed to find something to say. All of this was just happening soo fast. I cared for Rikki but, i dont think i would cut out for being a father.

"Are you going to keep it?" I softly asked, looking directly at her.

She paused to think abut what i just asked her, as the sadness on her face started to disapear.

"Keep it? The baby?" She asked confused.

"Ya, are you planning on raising it or something." I quickly added, making sure she understood what i asked.

She continued to look at the ground as she put some deep thought into this.

"Well i kinda have to raise it. There's not really much i can do about it now." She mentioned as she was fiddling with her fingers.

I thought about it as maybe there was another option. I just couldn't raise a baby. I didn't even want kids.

"What about adoption?" I added as she didnt take the effort to look at me.

"No, i cant. What if it turns out to be a..." She paused as she tryed to find the exact words as to what she was saying. "a fish..." She softly added.

I relaxed against the coach as I knew there was one more option...

"Abortion..." I softly metioned.

She sat up straight as she gave me this mad face expression.

"What so now you want me to abort my baby? How is this going to help anyone?" She snapped at me in anger.

"Rikki! Think about it! You honestly think we can cut out to be parents! Were only 19 for gods sake! We can't raise a baby! At least i cant! I would never be a good father! This is one of the reasons i never really wanted kids! The diapers, the crying! Paying for food and collage! How are we going to be able to do this huh? I barley can watch out for myself and now i have to look out for a baby! I... I just cant!" I yelled back as it went silent.

Rikki's eyes were full of confusion and sadness as she slowly relaxed back onto the coach.

"God fuck! How the hell did we get here...?" She softly asked, both knowing the answers to that but we both kept quite.

She slowly stood up from off the coach as she started to walk away. I didn't even take the effort to chase after her. I was in too much shock. I just wish all of this could go away. I didn't ask for this to happen. Why was i the one who had to end up in this situation?

I saw her leave the living room as she disappeared. I layed back against the coach as i took a deep breath. I knew whatever would happen, i was definitely screwed...

**Rikki's Pov**

"Abortion...?" I asked myself as I was walking back to my house. "Was that the only option i had? I couldn't afford to raise a baby and Zane was right. Were only 19. We would never cut out to be parents. Plus Zane would never take the time to raise a baby with me so what's the point?" I thought as I walked past the closed cafe.

I wanted to go to collage, go to parties, meet new people. Not raise a baby with my ex-boyfriend, well that is if he agrees to help me.

"Damn it!" I screamed out loud as people looked at me strangley but, i didnt care. I just needed to scream or punch something.

I walked up the sandy hills and sat along the beach, far away from the ocean.

Maybe abortion was all i could do at this point. I needed to continue with my life. If i kept the baby, i would just be a disappointment to my dad and all my friends. Even Zane would probably leave me. Just having my whole life crash on me like this, was not something i wanted.

I had to do what was best for me. I had to do this. Even if it meant getting an abortion...


	30. A Plan

**Sophie's Pov**

"Man, I cant find Will anywhere!" I thought as anger came over me.

He was always hanging out with those freaky weird girls; Bella, Cleo and Rikki. Why did he enjoy their company so much? They were always so mysterious when I was around them. They only person who isn't like them is Emma, but she even tends to keep secrets away from me too.

I walked up to my boat shack to find Emma walking to the front of my door. We both awkwardly stopped as we both smiled at each other.

"Oh sorry. I was just coming over to see if you were home but apparently, you just got home." Emma mentioned awkwardly, but I just smiled.

"Oh its fine. I just came back from eating lunch. Have you seen Will anywhere?" I asked, unlocking the door to my boat shack.

"Oh i think he's with Bella or something." She cautiously said as she followed after me.

"Isnt he always?" I annoyingly mentioned, sitting down on the coach.

"Ya but I just came to tell you i got my collage application!" Emma excitedly said while holding up a piece of paper.

"You got accepted?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Yup! It says i got accepted into the medical program! Im so excited! Are you going to collage?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"I didnt really apply for collage. If I'm ever going to work somewhere, i would have to be the manager or run the businesses myself. Not be the employee." I mentioned proudly.

She laughed as i said that.

"Don't we all wish that. It sucks being the employee." she mentioned a bit sadly.

"And you've worked at...?" I asked, wondering if she ever had a job.

"Well i worked at the juicenet." She mentioned.

I looked at her strangely. What the hell was a juicenet?

"Well now its known as Rikki's Cafe. Me and Ash used to run the cafe together until we both left town. Then stupid Zane bought the cafe for Rikki when the juicenet went out of business. They couldn't even have the cafe open whole year with out it going bank ruppted. I bet if me and Ash didn't leave town, the cafe would still be running great." Emma explained with some annoyance in her voice.

Wait a sec. Emma and Ash ran the cafe together and Rikki just stole it from them? Rikki is a bigger bitch then i expected. And she even replaced Emma with Bella. Not that i liked Bella but still, why would anyone want to be friends with Rikki? Gives me more of the reason as to why Zane shouldn't date her.

"Well why dont you buy the cafe back?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because the cafe was given to Ash for him to manage. Its not like he actually bought the cafe like Zane did. Its people like Ash who deserve to run a cafe, not because you have money to buy it." Emma rolled her eyes.

I just smiled and played along as I looked down at the coffee table to see Emma's transcript.

"So are you going to the same collage as the girls?" I asked, picking up the piece of paper.

"Ya, everyone but Rikki. She says she "cant afford collage". Emma mentioned, using her fingers to quote "cant afford collage".

So that means Rikki isn't going to collage? Rikki not staying with the girls gave me more of the chance of getting back with Zane. Im pretty sure Zane was going to collage meaning, there was no way he could try to flirt with Rikki. Oh crap. That means if i don't go to collage i can never see Zane ether. I need a collage transcript. I can't believe how perfectly this was working out.

"Well now that mean's less time with Rikki." I mentioned with a smile.

"True, but I dont know. Rikki is poor. Maybe she really cant afford collage." She mentioned a bit sadly.

"Oh dont pitty on her! What has she ever done for you? Made your life worse? Oh please! She dosen't want to go to collage. Just let her do what she wants." I mentioned with annoyence.

"I know! I bet she didn't even send a collage transcript. She probably will use that 10,000 dollars on crap that she doesn't even need" Emma smirked.

"I know! Definitely sounds like Rikki to me." I slightly smiled.

"Ya. Plus she's kinda pushing herself out of the group so I don't even have to be mean with her. She barley hangs out with me and the girls, barley talks and is very secretive with herself. You don't think she's dating Zane again?" Emma asked with some curiosity in her voice.

My friendly mode turned into anger as she asked that.

"What? she' dating Zane again?" I yelled.

"No but she could! She always breaks up with Zane, gets back together with him and keeps it a secret from us. It's so stupid." She explained. '

"Rikki shouldn't go out with Zane. You know that Zane tryed to cheat with me. He's just another player." I lyed, knowing that i kinda pushed Zane into kissing me.

"Exactly. Rikki would be the stupidest bitch ever if she ever dated him again. I mean, i wouldn't be surprised if she did. She always goes back together with him after a short time of breaking up." Emma explained.

"Really?" I asked, getting annoyed from the conversation.

I just couldn't have Zane date Rikki again, or even have them become friends again. That would ruin my whole plan of trying to get together with Zane.

"Ya, it was weird because a few weeks ago, Zane came up to Rikki and secretly talked to her while me, Bella, Cleo and the boys were all hanging out together. Rikki looked kinda tense when around Zane but after words, she's been very secretive. She barley hangs out with us and we barley ever see her. To me it seems like she would have a secret relationship with Zane." Emma explained with some annoyance in her voice.

Anger came over me. How could this be possible. 5 minutes ago, my plan was going perfectly well and now there was a chance that Zane and Rikki were dating again?

"Ya and if it means Rikki isn't hanging out with me and the girls, it probably means shes using her time to hang out with Zane." Emma added.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, Rikki is a stupid bitch. So stupid that even if she went to collage she would probably fail... Do you know if Zane is going to collage?" I randomly asked from out of the blue.

"I don't know. Ask Rikki. She might know. Since she's probably hanging out with Zane all the time." Emma responded.

I sat on the coach with frustration. I had to find a way to separate Zane and Rikki. If Zane was going to collage, then i could sign up for the same classes he's taking and get him to date me. The collage was an hour away so there was no way Rikki and Zane could see each other every day.

Emma looked at me strangely as I was deeply thinking.

"Um, everything ok?" Emma asked with a bit of confusion.

"Ya, now tell me, where did you get those collage applications again?"

**Will's Pov **

"Wow! That's great Bella! I'm so proud of you!" I smiled as i kissed the top of her hand.

She giggled as i let our hands drop to the side of us, still tightly holding onto her hand. Our fingers were connected together like a puzzle piece as she stayed close to me.

"Do you think the musical program will take me somewhere?" She softly asked.

I looked at her in confusion.

"Take you somewhere?" I asked.

"Ya, like do you think it would ever lead me into my singing carrier." She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

I thought about it for a second as I smiled.

"I'm sure it would. You're an amazing singer! You've sang in front of audiences, done small concerts before, and the crowds love you. I'm sure the teachers there will help you along the way. They will take you a step higher from where you are now. Singers always start at restaurants and cafes before they go viral" I mentioned as we walked along the beach.

Bella just smiled.

"Well i don't want to be overly popular but yes, i wanna try singing in front of bigger audiences, make new songs and stuff like that." She explained.

"I'm sure you'll do great. I've always got your back and just to make it clear, i am your number 1 biggest fan." I teased.

Bella laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Im sure you are." She smiled as i pulled her into a kiss.

Her breath was minty as her lips tasted like strawberries; probably from the lip gloss she was wearing.

I gently pulled her close to my body as she gently wrapped her arms around my neck. I was soaking up the moment until i heard someone shout:

"Get a room you two!"

I pulled away from the kiss to find Cleo walking towards us. Cleo laughed as Bella brightly smiled. We unwrapped our arms off of each other and faced Cleo.

"Well that totally ruined the moment!" I tryed acting annoyed but I ended up chuckling.

Bella giggled as I held onto her hand. she leaned into my chest as Cleo rolled her eyes at us.

"Ok! So i told my dad that i got accepted to the collage and he's wondering if you guys wanna come with us to take a tour of the place. I'm also inventing Emma." Cleo explained.

"Hey that's great! Your dad must be so proud! Have you told your dad about Lewis proposing to you?" Bella asked.

Cleo frowned as she asked that.

"Um, not exactly. I'm hoping to tell him once i start collage so he dosen't think im too young. Plus me and Lewis aren't planning on getting married until were 20 so there's no big rush." Cleo explained.

"Ya, it must suck having to take off the gorgeous engagement ring every time you come home." Bella teased.

Cleo just rolled her eyes.

"So about visiting the collage, are you inviting Rikki to come along?" I asked with some concern.

Cleo looked down at the sand as she didn't know what to say.

"I really don't know. She declined her collage application so taking her to the collage might make her feel bad." She mentioned.

"Ya but also not inviting her might make her feel bad too." Bella added.

We all awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to say. It was a shame that Rikki wasn't going to collage. We all thought that we would at least be in the same school for another two years but apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"Well im deciding that if my singing plan doesn't come through that I'll be a preschool teacher." Bella mentioned.

Me and Cleo smiled.

"Hey that doesn't sound too bad at all! Little kids are so cute!" Cleo squealed as Bella laughed.

"And what are you majoring in?" Cleo asked me.

I stood there for a few seconds thinking but i already knew the answer.

"I really don't know yet. I'm just going to start off with the basic collage courses and ill probably find something I'm interested in once i start taking classes." I explained.

Cleo nodded her head.

"Fair enough so are you in?" She asked as I looked over at Bella.

She smiled as she looked back at Cleo.

"Sure thing. Don't really have anything else planned this weekend so coming to my future collage sounds exciting." She mentioned.

I rapped my arm around Bella as the three of us started walking down the beach again. I couldn't be anymore excited for what the future was holding for us.

**Rikki's Pov **

"Ok then. Ill be back home in a hour. Anything else you need?" My dad asked as he was looking down at his groceries list.

"Nope. Everything's just fine." I faked a smile but it quickly disappeared.

"Ok. Just make sure to clean up the kitchen a little bit. Other than that, im going. Bye!" He finally said grabbing his wallet.

"Bye dad." I said loud enough for him to hear and with that, he shut and locked the door behind him.

I was still in my pj's as it was 8 o clock in the evening. I haven't done anything except eat, sleep and take a bath. Its probably been a week since i've talked to the girls. I just haven't been in the mood to do anything. Once i get the abortion ill just go back to my normal life like nothing happened.

The only reason why i was avoiding everyone was because i was afraid i would slip out that i was pregnant. It was already killing me that I couldn't tell Cleo or Bella. Even my dad. I just felt so bad.

What was even worse was that Zane hasn't been talking to me etheir. I honestly dont blame him. I wouldn't wanna take care of a baby right now. Another reason why i was getting the abortion.

I walked into the small office as there was a desk, papers scattered everywhere and a chair tucked underneath the table. On the desk had a laptop which I slowly opened up. I pulled out the chair, sat down and took my phone out of my pocket. Just thinking about this made me even more stressed out.

I clicked on the little Internet button as a blank screen pooped out of no where. I went on google search engine and typed in "Abortion Clinics."

I pressed enter as the screen started to load. I took a deep breath as i scooted my chair closer to the laptop.

Immediately all these blue links that said abortion clinics popped out as I pressed on one of the links.

It asked for my country, state and zip code as i entered it into the the website. Surprisingly, there was a abortion clinic 30 minutes away from where I lived. There was all these rules and regulations that came along with getting a abortion but, i skipped all of that and went to the bottom of the page. There it had a phone number where i could set up an appointment.

I grabbed my iPhone from off the desk and punched in the numbers.

I nervously tapped my fingers on the desk as i heard the little ringing sound in the background. That's when i heard someone pick up.

I froze in place as I slowly relaxed back in the chair. I don't get why I was so nervous. It was just a stupid phone call.

"Hello. This is the Woman's Clinic. How may we help you?" I heard a lady answer as I looked back at the computer.

"Yes, i'd like to set up an a appointment..."


	31. And it's all come down to this

**Emma's Pov**

I grabbed my purse and my cell phone as I started heading towards the front door.

"Damn it. I forgot my lip gloss." I looked down in my purse as I started running back upstairs.

I looked inside my bathroom and in the cabinets until i finally found it. I smiled, looking at the shiny pink gel that was in the tube as I started going back down stairs.

"Ill be back at 9 this evening! Bye!" I yelled as I was about to open the door to leave but i saw my mom coming down stairs.

"Sweaty, its only 10 in the morning. Are you sure you wanna go down to the collage this early?" She asked with some concern.

"Mom, its going to take an hour just to get there. I'm going over to Cleo's house and every one's going to start driving there." I explained.

"Everyone? Who do you mean by everyone?" She asked with a bit of a harsh tone.

"Me, Cleo, Bella, Ash, WIl, Sophie and Lewis." I mentioned.

"You're going there, all in one car?" My mom asked in shock.

"No, Cleo's dad is going to drive us and Ash is also taking his car." I explained, a bit annoyed at my mom.

I was going to collage, not preschool. Plus i was only taking a tour of the school. Didn't seem like a big deal to me. I was going to be back by tonight.

"Ok then. Just don't come back too late." She sighed.

"I won't. I promise." I quickly added, heading towards the front door. Immediately i saw Elliot coming from the hallway as he looked a me strangely.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Im going to a collage tour. Ill be back by tonight." I awkwardly answered, knowing that this has been the first time he has talked to me in over a week.

He was so cautious around me, I sometimes thought he was going to tell someone about my secret.

"Or are you going swimming with your friends?" He asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

I sighed knowing where this was going.

"Look, im sorry i didnt tell you before. It's just so dangerous telling people what i am." I calmly explained.

"What, so you don't trust me?" He snapped back.

"No, i do trust you its just..." I started off saying but nothing came out.

"Ya, sure you trust me." He rolled his eyes

"Elliot. Please dont make this harder than it is. I know what i did was wrong but you cant be mad at me forever." I told him.

"Oh and if its so wrong then why dont you tell mom or dad?" He madly asked.

I just silently stood there, staring at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"Wow, your unbelievable!" He said in a loud tone, almost like a shout but not exactly.

"Please! You can't tell anyone! Not even mom or dad." I begged him.

"And what about your friends? Are they fish too?" He asked.

"No they're not for the last time! Stop asking me that!" I yelled.

"It just doesn't make sense! Your always hanging out with them!" He snapped back.

"You know its something called friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Ya well i don't believe you." He mentioned with anger.

"Believe what you want. Im going on my collage tour with everyone. Ill be back later, k?" I annoyingly responded, as i shut the door behind me and started walking towards Cleo's house.

At this point I didn't know what to do with Eliot. He was eventually gonna tell someone that i was a mermaid. It's just been so awkward around in the house. Mom senses it but Elliot ignores her every time she asks whats wrong.

Immediately i saw everyone waiting outside of Cleo's house.

"Emma!" Cleo shouted as I excitedly ran over to where she was standing.

For the first time in a long time, i was excited to go to school. Well not just school but collage. It was just a tour around the place but even that seemed exciting.  
"Are we leaving now?" I anxiously asked.

Before Cleo could respond, Bella came into our talk.

"Wait, what about Rikki?" She asked as we looked at everyone who was standing there.

"She isn't going to collage. Remember?" I responded in annoyance.

"I just thought it woud be nice..." Bella started saying but I stopped her.

"What? Nice to take her to collage she cant even go to. That dosent seem very nice to me." I crossed my arms.

Cleo just stood there, not knowing what to do. She knew i was right but at the same time, not asking her to come would make her think she's not part of the group.

"Let's go. I think its best if we dont wait around for someone who isn't coming." Sophie barged in as I smiled.

Cleo and Bella just rolled their eyes. I didn't get why they both hated Sophie so much. She was actually fun to hang out with once you got to know her.

I waked towards the direction of Ash's car while Sophie walked aside of me.

"This is so awesome, you coming to the collage with us. Did you turn in your application?" I asked.

"Not yet. Im just gonna turn it in once we get to the collage. I wanna look around first before i choose the classes i wanna take." She mentioned.

"I know. I might change some of my classes if I don't like what i see." I added on.

She just smiled as I saw Ash waiting there. Immediately i kissed his right cheek.

"Morning Em." He smiled, as Sophie just waited there awkwardly with her arms crossed. "Ready to go?" He finally asked.

I smiled.

"Of course. Future collage here i come..."

**Zane's Pov**

I walked down the side walk, getting some fresh air, but apparently fresh air wasn't doing the job. I couldn't even sleep last night because of everything that i've been thinking about. Rikki? Pregnant? This is just... crazy.

What if she's is saying she's pregnant so that I stop talking to her. It could be possible. It just seems weird that she would make up such a big lie so that i start avoiding her. What was i supposed to do? Help her raise a kid? Im only 18. I've never even played with little kids before.

So many frustrating thoughts came into my head as I started walking up along the beach. Immediately i saw Rikki walking towards a certain direction as I froze in place.

Was i supposed to go up to her and talk? Should i avoid her?

Rikki had her arms crossed and I could tell that there was some sadness in her face. It was weird cause 3 months ago, she would always be walking with her friends but now, i see her alone most of the time.

I took a deep breath as i knew i had to speak with her. i couldn't avoid her forever. We needed to decide what we were going to do with this whole pregnancy situation.

I ran up to her as I awkwardly stopped. Immediately she turned her head to look at me. She looked a bit concerned and stressed once she saw me but relaxed a bit as i walked aside of her.

It was silent as none of us said anything. Maybe Rikki was going to avoid me. Well its not like she wasn't avoiding me before but maybe she will avoid me even more, knowing I'm the father of her baby.

"So um, how are you?" I asked, trying to start off a conversation but the second i asked that, i knew it sounded stupid.

"How am i?" She softly asked, sounding more upset than mad.

"Ya, you know. With the whole pregnancy thing?" I asked, clarifying my question.

"Fine I guess." She spoke up louder as I took a deep breath.

It was silent for a few more more seconds, as I saw Rikki turn her head to look at me.

"Zane, im deciding what to do with the baby." She started off with a confident voice as I looked at her strangely.

"Decided what to do with the baby?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. I'm just gonna get an abortion." She mentioned, still looking down at the sand.

I stopped walking. Rikki confused turned around to see me standing there, doing nothing.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"An abortion. Wouldn't that be... a little over the top." I mentioned, not even thinking she would go to the extremes to abort her own child.

"Oh and you don't think raising a baby at our age is a little over the top. I can't let any one find out about this. It would just be simpler to abort it." She explained.

I shook my head.

"Rikki. Maybe we should think this through. We do have other options..." I started off saying but she stopped me.

"Oh like what? Embarrassing myself in front of my friends and family because i got pregnant with your baby." She started off yelling.

I just stood there in shock. Would i seriously be that big of an embarrassment to her. Would she be that ashamed of herself for being pregnant with my baby? If i was such a big embarrassment for her then why did she have sex with me? Why did she even start dating me in the first place?

"That's not what i meant. There are other ways we can handle this. Aborting would just be stupid." I mentioned.

"Ya and having sex with you was stupid and look at where we are now. There's no way we can be parents. Especially me. I don't even want kids. Plus why do you want me to keep the child? Your the one who mentioned about the abortion in the first place." She gave me that annoyed attitude.

I stood there with no answer. Its like i wanted her to keep the child, but at the same i didn't because that would mean having to get involved. Something that i was definitely not prepared for doing.

"See Zane. This is all just so much to handle in a few months. Im having the abortion next week and before you know it, everything will go back to the way it was. Im going to collage and you go back to doing whatever your doing? Ok?" She gave me that calm voice as she started walking away but i chased after her.

"Wait what? You already set up in a appointment?" I asked in shock.

She just gave me that annoyed face expression as I waited for a response.

"Rikki. Maybe we should think about it before we do anything that could..." But she just stopped walking to face me.

"Ive made my decision Zane! The doctor said that doing the abortion at 2 months pregnant would be the best time to do it because the baby is big enough to take out and it wont leave a huge scar on my stomach. Plus I'm not showing yet so that means no ones ever going to suspect I was pregnant. " She explained.

I sighed. I wasn't really sure If i could convince her to do anything eles. It was true. We both aren't cut out to be parents. I just would feel guilty if she went and got an abortion. It would make me feel like I'm supporting her in this.

"And when's the appointment?" I softly asked.

She sighed, looking down at her stomach.

"On Tuesday of next week. Having it at 1 pm. I just wanna get it over with so I'm not so stressed out about this. It will be best for the both us. I promise." She calmly mentioned as I just stood there, looking at her blond curly hair blow in the wind.

"And that's it." I softly asked.

"Yup." She replied awkwardly as i just started at the ground.

"Got to go." She mentioned as she started heading towards the ocean.

I turned around, walking back to the direction of my house. Immediately i had that horrible gut feeling in my stomach. That feeling you had when something didnt feel right. But this was Right. Rikki was right. No way we can raise a child. At this point we can't do anything.

My dad would probably force me to get married and who knows. I might become like my dad. He was forced into marriage when my mom got pregnant with me and look where we are now. My mom left when i was 2 and my dad is all caught up with other stuff. Its like i don't even exsit. Is that really how i want my child to feel?

I just hoped whatever happened, we were doing the right thing...


	32. Walk Away

** Cleo's Pov**

"Now this is the art studio. Only the very best can get a scholar to new york and present their work in a museum." The woman explained while I was holding onto Lewis's hand.

I looked up at Lewis as he looked back down and smiled.

"Man. Never knew a collage could be this big." I mentioned in a whispering voice.

Lewis just chuckled as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Now into the art gallery. Here are one of the finest pieces of work people have done. Doing paintings like these will get you into the scholar ship program." She explained, leading us into a different room.

Immediately I felt a small tap on my left shoulder. I saw Emma standing there while holding onto Ash's hand.

"Hey, I'm going to see Ash's Dorm. How about we meet in the cafeteria?" She softy asked.

"Ok sure." I softly mentioned as I saw her leave.

Will and Bella were softly talking to each other while holding hands. They softly giggled as the lady continued to talk.

We already went through out the whole outside of the collage, imagine the whole inside. She was finishing up her "Speech as she started leading us outside of the art room."

"Now the science room." She started out saying.

A smiled appeared on my face as Lewis also grinned.

"Finally a class we were going to take." I thought as I started walking into the science room.

There were loads of equipment everywhere. Microscopes, lab materials, gloves, glasses... everything you could imagine. To make it even better, the room was huge. I squeezed Lewis's hand as he looked down at me.

"Everything fine?" He asked with a whisper.

"Oh my gosh! This is so amazing! Do you think all of our classes will be this exciting?" I asked, trying not to be that loud.

"I'm sure they will and don't forget the parties too." Lewis teased.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you think there are also fraternities and sororities here too?" I asked in curiosity.

"I'm sure there are Cleo." Lewis mentioned a bit annoyed, trying to hear what the lady had to say about the science class.

I thought about it for a while. Imagine joining a sorority. Staying in a huge building specifically made for groups of people, having collage party's, sharing rooms with people at the house. That would be so awesome. Its like having a sleep over at your friends house every single day. Man, sounds so awesome but maybe living in a dorm for the first year would be a good idea. Just to have a feel of the place.

"And yes there will be science competitions, and those who win can get scholars of 60% off. Great way to start a carers that is specifically made for this subject." The lady continued.

Rikki was missing out on so much. I'm sure she would join a sorority just so that she could get into the collage parties. Bunch of hot guys, drinking, well were only 18, 19 years old. Obviously we would secretly drink but I wouldn't. Just seems more of Rikki to do something like that.

"Any questions?" The lady finally asked as I immediately raised up my hand.

Lewis just looked at me in curiosity as the lady pointed to me.

"Yes you in the blue shirt." She added.

"Ya, are there sorties here we could join?" I finally asked as the lady frowned, knowing that this had nothing to do with what she was talking about.

"Well, yes but I don't specify in that category. Sororities are usually run by a few girls and they choose who join it but, it requires you take at least 4 collage classes to join a sorority. " She explained.

"What type of sororities do they have here?" I quickly asked before she continued talking.

She sighed.

"Look if your just here to join collage houses, then i recommend you choose some classes you wanna take. You have to pledge to even join a house." She responded.

"Pledge? How long do we have to do that?" I quickly asked as she annoyingly turned around to look at me.

"Well from what I've heard it takes a year to actually join a house. Some do it in semesters but only in the beginning of the year. If you want to start pledging for a sorority, I recommend you go to the main entrance of the building and gather some information on this." She finally explained.

She was about to continue talking as I rose my hand.

"Does anyone have any questions that DON'T involve sororities or fraternities in any ways?" She snapped back.

Everyone looked at me as I kept my hand up.

Lewis gave me that annoyed look as I slowly put my hand aside of me.

"Ok, moving on..." The lady continued.

Lewis just pulled me out of the science room and outside into the hall way. He did not look happy.

"What was that Cleo? I thought you were taking this seriously." He said in a mad whispering voice.

"Yes I am but can you imagine joining a collage house? That would be so much fun! We'll be in the same classes together, me, Bella and Emma can stay at the sororities together. You, Will and Ash can join a fraternity." I started explaining but Lewis shook his head.

"Cleo this is ridicules. It takes about 3-6 months to just pledge for one of these collage houses plus, you might not even be accepted. Were only going to be here for 2 years. It just seems like were wasting time." He mentioned.

"Well i don't want to waste collage just sitting in dorms all night, studying for tests. I wanna meet new people, go to parties. Stuff like that. Come on I know you want to do that too." I started saying.

Lewis just stood there in frustration.

"Cleo, lets think about it before we do anything like that. Collage doesn't even start for another month and a half..."

"A month..." I quickly added.

Lewis shook his head.

"Ok a month but even with a month we need to see what classes we need to take. Not concentrating on which house we wanna be in." He started explaining.

"Ya but do you honestly wanna be stuck in a dorm the whole time. Imagine being in a huge house where you hang out with other guys, doing whatever you want out of class. Plus we only have a month before we actually have to decide what house we want to be in. After that, it will be too late to pledge." I gave him those puppy eyes.

Lewis stood there with his arms crossed.

"Maybe..." He started saying.

"Really? Gosh! This is going to be amazing. Maybe we should help Rikki out with some money too! I really want her to come here!" I mentioned.

"Wait a sec. Did Rikki tell you about this?" He asked in annoyence.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your so cute Lewis." I giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek, walking back into the the science room.

"Wait, What? How am i cute...?" Lewis asked as he started walking after me, but I just gave him that devious smile, as I started listening to what the lady was saying.

**Bella's Pov**

"Maybe I should major in science." Will mentioned, taking a bite out of his sand which.

Me, Cleo, Emma, Lewis, Ash and Will were all sitting at the lunch table, discussing what we thought about the collage.

"And why's that?" Emma asked, eating her salad.

"Not sure. Maybe cause i've always loved the oceans and sea creatures." He started explaining.

"So a marine biologist?" Cleo frowned.

"No, not a marine biologist. I don't know how to explain. I probably just want to take some classes on science and see how it goes." He mentioned.

"Well you always have time to decide. This is just the basic collage classes. Don't have to worry on majoring on something specific. You have plenty of time." I mentioned, placing my hand on top of Will's.

Will gave a small smile as I just sat there awkwardly. It was weird because during the whole tour of the school, I did not find the music studio. You would think they would show collage students that room but apparently not. I needed to find it.

"You know what. I need to use the bathroom." I sat up as everyone looked up at me.

"Have fun!" Lewis yelled as Cleo slapped him on the shoulder.

I laughed as I walked past the small cafe they had in the building. There has to be a map somewhere. There had to be a room somewhere that specifically concentrated on music and singing. There is more to collage then just lecture classes.

Immediately I saw a teacher who had a name tag on him. I walked up to him as he looked rather busy.

"Yes, um excuse me. Can you tell me where you can find the music or singing room?" I awkwardly asked.

"You mean the music studio?" He asked confused.

My hopes went up when he mentioned that. Music studio? Woah did they seriously have that here on a collage.

"Ya that." I mentioned a bit embarrassed.

"Well its down the hall way, take a left and its near a drinking fountain. You'll see it cause it has a window showing the studio. Just don't go inside the room because it's only for musical scholar students, and there are some very expensive equipment in there." He explained, pointing to the direction of the studio.

"oh, ok thanks." I replied, walking away from the man.

I memorized the directions in my head as I started walking down the hall. As I took a left, the hallways got darker and it seemed so silent. There were a few lights on but not that many. Just enough to see.

That's when I saw a drinking fountain and I looked up to see a medium sized window. I looked inside but it was too dark.

"Shoot." I whispered to myself, wanting to go inside but with out even realizing it, my arm hit the handle of the door and it swung right open.

Not knowing what to do, I looked around and started walking inside the room. Soon lights came on and everything was so clear to me. A huge studio was there with a microphone, a stage, speakers, guitars, and a electronic device that tuned your voice. It was everything that I imagined a studio would look like. I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

I felt myself walking inside as I took a steep onto the small stage. I gently touched the microphone which was attached to wires, leading up the the speakers.

That's when I saw it. That shiny red electric guitar. I smiled as I gently picked up the guitar and put the strap around my shoulder.

I slowly storked the guitar as it went through the speakers. It sounded so great as I turned on the microphone.

I don't know why but immediately I started strumming the guitar. That cool rockish sound, echoed through out the whole studio. I started playing the beginning of walk away as I took a deep breath:

**You've got your mother and your brother**

**Every other undercover**

**Tellin' you what to say-ay! **

**You think I'm stupid**

**But the truth is**

**That it's cupid, baby**

**Lovin' you has made me this way, ay.**

**So before you point your finger**

**Get your hands off of my trigger**

**Oh yeah**

**You need to know this situation's getting old**

**And now the more you talk**

**The less I can take, OH! **

And that's when I felt myself rocking the guitar.

**I'm looking for attention**

**Not another question**

**Should you stay or should you go?**

**Well, if you don't have the answer**

**Why are you still standin' here?**

**Hey, hey, hey, HEY!**

**Just walk away...**

**Just walk awwwwaaaay!**

**Just walk awwwwaaayy-ay-ay-ay-ay!**

I felt a connection with the guitar and the song as it felt great to finally sing again. I haven't sang since the cafe closed down and being able to sing, was just the best feeling ever.

**I wanna love**

**I want a fire**

**To feel the burn**

**My desires**

**I wanna man by my side**

**Not a boy who runs and hides**

**Are you gonna FIGHT for me?**

**DIE for ME?**

**LIVE and BREATH for ME?**

**Do you CARE for ME?**

**'Cause if you don't then just Leeeaaaaaavvvvveeee!**

The note went high as it sounded great. The guitar going along with it made it even more perfect.

**I'm looking for attention**

**Not another question**

**Should you stay or should you go?**

**Well, if you don't have the answer**

**Why are you still standin' here?**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Just walk away**

I roughly stumped the guitar, having it go with the rhythm of the song.

**Just walk, Awwwaaaay!**

**Just walk, Awaaaaay-ay-ay-ay-ay! **

**Just walk awwaaaay! **

**Just walk away...**

**Walk away!**

All my energy went the last strum of the guitar as I shut my eyes. It felt amazing what I did, only wishing I performed it to a crowd. As I opened my eyes, I saw a very angry professor there, having his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here! This is a private studio! We don't want anyone messing in here!" He yelled, walking into the room.

I immediately took the guitar off of me and set it back in place, as I walked off the stage.

"Look im so sorry! I just love singing and this place seems so amazing..." But he stopped me.

"Don't have me finding you in here again! Get out! NOW!"

**A/N: Im SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been hella busy and im not sure ill be able to update that often! I've been doing a lot of zikki chapters so decided to do a chapter focused more on the others. And if you havent listened to the song: Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson then i recommend you do because I've always imagened Bella singing it.  
**

**Thanks for all your reviews! You seriously dont know how much they mean to me! I read every single one of them! ;) Thanks again! **


	33. Before it's too late

**Cleo's Pov**

"Gesh! Ill do it!" Kim complained, going over to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I sarcastically yelled out, trying to calm myself down.

Kim was always so lazy when it came to doing the dishes. And I paid her like 10 dollars to do it everyday day. Im going to be broke by the time i go to collage. There have been days where dad hasn't bugged me about doing the kitchen but now, its one of those days when he did.

"Plus why do i always have to do the dishes? Can't you ever do it yourself?" Kim complained, picking up a dish from the sink.

"Fine, how about this. From now on, you do the dishes and i'll do your laundry." I tryed compromising with her, knowing I really didn't have any money left.

"Ok, you do laundry and pay me 5 bucks." She smiled, putting a dish into the dish washer.

I crossed my arms.

"I'll do laundry and vacuum your room." I finally gave up.

"Deal. Ok, so there's a bunch of clothes on the ground that I didn't have time to hang so I need you to do that. And oh ya, put all my shoes in the garage. They're kinda in my way." She explained, rinsing out a cup.

"Wait what? That wasn't the deal! I said i would do your laundry and vacuum your room. Not clean your room." I snapped back.

"Well, clothes is kinda like laundry and you have to pick up my room to vacuum and that was the deal, wasn't it?" She asked, giving me that annoying attitude.

"Clean your own room Kim!" I crossed my arms.

"Then you can clean you can clean the dishes." She mentioned, dropping the wet sponge in the sink, leaving all the dishes there.

"Fine! Ill pick up your shoes and clothes." I rolled my eyes, running upstairs to find Sam looking at me strangely.

When I first found out Sam was going to get married to my dad, I freaked. Mainly Kim but I've been getting along with her over the months. Yes, I do miss mom but i think its been good having Sam around in the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost turning around to go to Kim's room.

"What's this?" She asked, pulling a ring from my sweatshirt.

Sam sometimes did everyones laundry when she had some extra time and this was differently not good. I snatched the diamond ring from her as I quickly put it in my pocket.

"It's nothing. It's fake. Totally fake. Whole thing is plastic. Just some junk." I quickly said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't seem fake to me. Very nice ring. Who gave it to you?" She asked, leaning against the railing.

"Uh um. Lewis but just as boyfriend girlfriend ring. Nothing more." I nervously mentioned, sticking my hands inside my pockets so I could feel the hard cold ring.

"Interesting someone would give you a ring, just so that it represents that your dating." She slightly smiled, as I looked down to the ground.

"Im so sorry! I was going to tell you guys but i just needed to find the right time! Please don't tell dad!" I whispered, taking out the ring from my pocket to look at it.

Sam sighed.

"So how long has it been since he proposed." She cautiously asked.

"Mmm, 3 weeks... maybe a month. I was going to tell you when I entered into collage." I explained.

Sam kept her arms crossed, looking down at the diamond ring.

"Well, i dont advise you to get married at 19 but you should really tell your father." She softly mentioned..

"I don't know if I can. He would disapprove the second he finds out." I explained in a soft panicky voice. "Plus I dont even wanna get married til after collage. I'm not even sure I wanna get married. Well im sure but just not now. Just let me tell my dad when its the right time. Please Sam." I begged, fiddling with the ring in between my fingers.

Sam sighed, putting her hand on the railing.

"Well ok but please, try to tell him soon. Im sure he would understand. You are grown girl. Just tell him what you told me and Im sure he would understand." She softly mentioned, going back to the laundry room.

I took a deep breath of release, looking back down at the ring. Im sure Sam wouldn't tell dad. Shes nice like that. Its just one other person I had to worry about. I turned around to find Kim standing there, watching the whole thing. Her mouth was wide open as she stared down at the ring.

I was so screwed...

**Zane's Pov**

"Ok, just sign these applications and send them by the mail. I need it done as soon as possible or else you wont get in." My dad snapped at me, giving me like 10 pages of paper to fill out.

"Why cant I decide what university I want to go to?" I madly asked, looking down at the collage applications.

"Cause Harvard is one of the best schools in the world. When i pass away I need someone to run our business and your the only one who can do this so you need to be prepared." He answered back sternly.

At this point, I didn't feel like doing anything. Especially filling out 10 damn pieces of paper. The only reason why I was getting into Harvard was because my dad had enough money to send me to the school. No way would I be able to get in with the grades i had in high school. He didn't even consider what I wanted to do with my life. All he cares is about running his stupid business.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to run your business." I snapped back at him.

He slammed his hand against the table.

"This is not your choice weather you are going or not. You would be making a fool out of yourself if you didn't go. Your a worthless piece of trash. You couldn't even run a juice bar for more than a year. You are going while your living underneath my roof. Ether go or leave my house. Got it?" He sternly yelled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Frustrated, I looked down at the paper work, trying to calm myself down. Well its not like i was leaving anything behind. I really didn't have any friends besides Nate, and the people I hanged out with at the motorcycle Fields. Well, Sophie too but I haven't spoken with her much ever since the cafe has closed down.

I leaned against the counter as Rikki striked my mind. Well she was having my baby, but then again she was aborting it so really, there wasn't much I was leaving behind except my dad. It would be a relief not having to live under his rules anymore. Its already annoying enough the way he makes me do things for him like I'm his assistant coworker.

I looked over at the clock to see it say 12:28.

"Wait a sec..." I thought, taking out my phone to see what day it was.

There it said, Tuesday with those big bold letter that now said, 12:29 pm.

Today was Rikki's appointment. In 30 minutes, at 1 o clock, she would be in a operating room, having an abortion. I shook my head, placing my phone back in my pocket. Was this really what was going to happen? Did i really want Rikki to go through with this? A horrible gut feeling came into my stomach as I didn't know what to do.

Well I was going to Harvard anyways. There was no point asking her to keep the baby if I wasn't able to stick around and help her but, going to Harvard didn't seem all that exciting ether.

What are you thinking Zane? No way could I raise a baby. I'm the luckiest person in the world to be able to go to collage. Millions of people would die to have this opportunity.

I looked down at my collage applications and back up at the clock. It turned to 12:34 as I knew time was running out. No way could I make it back to the doctors office in time. The Woman's clinic is like 30 minutes away from here. It would take me 5 minutes just getting into the car and getting everything ready. Plus what was I going to tell Rikki? Keep the baby cause I have a feeling you should? That would be crazy.

That's when I saw the clock turn to 12:36. That horrible gut feeling swashed over me again as I knew I had to do what was right, before it was too late...


	34. Because I care

**Will's Pov**

I'm such an idiot." Bella softly mentioned, looking down at the sand.

I wrapped my warm arms around Bella's back and raised up her chin so that I could look into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"No your not Bella. Your a very intelligent girl and don't let this guy think that you were a bad singer." I gently told her, face beaming in the sun.

"Well if i were good, he would of never kicked me out of the studio. I knew i should of never messed around in there." She softly said, kicking the sand a bit with her feet.

"Its just your natural reaction. You love to sing so you went for it. A microphone, a guitar, speaker systems... Hey! if it were me, i probably would of broken the speakers the music would of been playing so loud." I teased, making Bella slightly smile. "Just dont beat yourself up about this. He was probably just having a bad day." I mentioned.

"Ya but it was still the director of the music scholar ship program. He's probably gonna remember me as that immature girl who messed around in his studio." She continued.

"A cute immature girl who messed around in his studio." I implied, as she rolled her eyes at me.

I smiled and stopped, pulling her close to my chest and leaning in for a kiss. Bella's smile got wider as she rocked back and froth with me along the kiss.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as the grip around her waist got tighter. I pulled her in so close that our front bodies were touching. Her hand went along the side of my face as I stroked my strong arms up and down her back. It soon became an aggressive kiss as Bella immediately pulled away.

"Uh m." She kinda coughed awkwardly as I just smiled.

Bella blushed a little bit, me grabbing her right hand and pulling it up so i could kiss it.

"That guy has no idea how talented you are. I bet you anything he will one day beg you to work in his studio." I continued.

Bella just smiled.

"Hopefully. I just pray he doesn't kick me out cause of what happened." She sadly mentioned.

"Then he has no idea what hes loosing." I smiled, kissing her cheek and that's when I saw Cleo and Emma run up to us.

"Ha! I beat you!" Cleo teased as Emma just laughed.

"Well that's because you got a head start! Not fair!" Emma said a bit out of breath but they were both laughing as me and Bella continued holding hands.

"So was up peeps?" Cleo held out a peace sign as both Emma and her started laughing.

Bella laughed too at their ridiculous attitude as I chuckled.

"Just talking about the collage." I mentioned.

"Oh my gosh! Collage starts in 3 weeks! It just seems like the summer has began." Emma complained, using her hand as a fan to cool herself down from the heat there was at the beach.

"I know. I think there should be a law that says there's only 6 months of school and 6 months of summer so it evens it out." Bella teased, everyone smiling from the funny idea she came up with.

"Well summers not officially over." Cleo said in a cautious voice.

Everyone looked at her with confused face expressions.

"Full moon." She mentioned.

Everyone sighed, knowing what was lying ahead of them.

"Great, when is it?" Emma frowned, knowing the consequences of being a mermaid.

"3, no 4 days." Cleo mentioned, trying to recall the day.

"Its fine. I can check to see when it is. How about we stay at my place." I offered.

"Sounds good to me." Bella smiled.

It was silent for a few seconds as Cleo took a deep breath.

"Hey, has anyone spoken to Rikki lately. I think shes been avoiding me." She frowned.

"She probably found out we went to to collage with out her." Emma mentioned in annoyance.

"Shoot. I knew we should of broughten her along." Cleo crossed her arms.

"I don't think she found out. She recently texted me saying she was still sick with the flu or something." I mentioned, trying to reassure Cleo.

"She's been sick with the flu for like 4 weeks. Is that even possible?" Emma asked, a bit suspicious as to what Rikki was doing.

"I don't know. I havent seen Rikki in a while." I explained in concern.

"I wonder what shes up to right now?"

**Rikki's Pov**

I opened the door to the clinic as I saw a bunch of ladies sitting down in the room. Some who were 4 months pregnant, some who didn't look pregnant at all, to some that looked like they were 7 months pregnant. I felt like i needed to puke as that disgusting doctor smell came through me.

A lady with blonde hair, mid 30's was sitting at the counter, typing something at her computer. I came up to the front counter, but she didnt even turn around to look at me.

"Uh hm." I faked a soft cough as her attention spinned towards me.

"Uh yes. What do you need?" She asked as she continued to type on the computer.

"I set up an appointment..." I started out saying but she cut me off.

"Name." She dully replied.

"Rikki Chadwick." I nervously mentioned, taking in a deep breath.

"Appointment at 1?" She asked.

"Yes." I softly responded.

"Ok then. Well I need to see an ID proving your 18 or older. If not, we need to see some permission forms filled out by your parents." She continued typing at the computer.

I took out my wallet from my left pocket, took out the ID, placing the slim card onto the cold table. She grabbed for it as she carefully observed it.

"Ok then. How many months have you been pregnant?" She asked.

"2." I softly mentioned.

"Ok then. The amount of money it will coast you to do this will be 250 dollars." She typed into her computer, printing out a receipt.

My stomach turned as she said that. 250 dollars? Yes I had money but that was awfully expensive for this. I took out my card and she slid it into the sliding machine. I signed a few other receipts as she handed me a form with a clipboard.

"Ok, you need to fill out these forms before you give it to the nurse. Your waiting time will be 10 minutes." She mentioned, as she stopped looking at me, putting her attention back towards the computer.

I walked into the room full of girls as all of them looked quite nervous. Some looked 16, some looked 30. Many of the people here were my age. I didn't blame them though. Who would want to be a parent at this age?

I sat down on one of those soft chairs, as i looked down at my form. It told me to fill out my name, address, insurance, allergies I had, medications I can take and all that crap. I also had to sign some applications, saying i can take some pain medicine after the operation. My stomach kept turning as I filled out the sheets of paper. I quickly put my clipboard down as I finished it, grabbing for a magazine.

Weirdly enough, most of these magazines were for parents. "How to raise a child", "The guide for parents." "How to take care of newborns". I placed the magazines back down on the desks, knowing none of these were relaxing me.

"Jina tywin." The nurse yelled out as i stiffened up, relaxing knowing it wasn't me she called out.

What if during the operation they spilled water on me? What if she baby was growing inside of me with a tail? I took deep breaths as i knew i was over reacting.

"Relax. None of that is going to happen. I bet you wouldn't be able to tell if the baby had a tail or not, its so small." I quickly thought, but none of this was helping.

I twiddled with my thumbs, taking in deep breaths but my heart felt like it was beating 100,000 times per minute. I sat up straight on my chair, trying to get comfortable. I looked over at the clock as it read 12:58. At that moment I felt like puking. No, i cant puke. This would be the worst time. But that horrible sick feeling went up my throat.

Before I could stand up to run to the trash can, I saw someone walk into the clinic. And what was even weirder was that it was a guy. I looked over to see who it was and that's when i saw that brown hair and familiar face. I sat up as the guy stopped and paused to look around the room. That's when I saw him. It was Zane.

Forgetting that sick feeling, all my thoughts went to Zane. What the hell was he doing here?

That's when he made eye contact with me. Its like time stopped as he looked at me with concern. I saw him walk towards me as I froze in place.

"Rikki..." Zane walked up to me in a calm voice.

"What the...? What are you doing here?" I yelled in a whispering voice.

"Im here to take you home. You can't do this. Come on." Zane mentioned grabbing my arm but I yanked my self out of his grip.

"What? Are you crazy? I already set up the appointment, paid for it, and filled out the paper work. I can't change my mind now!" I snapped at him, trying not to make a scene in front of everybody.

"Please Rikki. You can't do this... this isnt right." Zane mentioned, as he sat down next to me, deeply looking into my eyes.

His eyes were filled with sadness and concern. I opened my mouth to say something but that's when I heard them call my name.

"Rikki Chadwick." The lady called out as Zane immediately grabbed my hand.

"Don't do this. You have to listen to me. I know right now it seems like this is your only option but it isn't. We can work it out. Just give me a chance." He quickly explained but i shook my head.

"And what? Become full time parents? I cant. We cant! I have to go." I said standing up but he still was grabbing onto my hand.

"One of the reasons why I freaked out at the beginning is because... I... I just don't want to end up like my father. I didn't want my child to grow up feeling abandoned the same way I did growing up. Aborting it would just be showing that im a terrible father and that i never cared for my child. Even though Ive never known this child, I know that this will be haunting me for the rest of my life because of the guilt I will be having. Something is telling me we shouldn't abort it. Even if it means just giving it up for adoption or something. Just don't do it." Zane panicked, quickly telling me all of this as the lady once again called my name.

"Rikki Chadwhick?" She repeated out in a questionable voice.

I felt torn between the two. Should i just get the abortion over with or just leave like I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place?

"I can help pay for anything the child needs. Let me prove to you that I can be here for you and that i can help you with this. I know deep down inside you dont want to abort this child. That you care too much to do anything so cruel like this to it. You have so much love to provid to this kid and just giving it up will make you regret this forever. I know this is fast but I just dont want to see this happen to you or to the baby." Zane explained.

"I can'tt..." But I lost my voice. I felt my eyes water but i didn't cry. So much anger and frustration came through me as Zane gently placed his hand on my stomach.

"And I know it will love you, just as much as you love it." He softly said.

I looked over at the nurse and back at Zane. I felt him him curl his finger around my cold hand as his gentle touch slightly relaxed me.

"Come on. Ill take you home." He whispered as the lady once more said my name.

"Last call for Rikki Chadwick..."


	35. Ill be there for you

**Emma's Pov**

We sat in Will's boat shed, eating snacks and crackers. It was good to finally relax with out having to stress out over the full moon, collage and all our ridicules mermaid problems.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Will mentioned a bit confused.

"How can you deal with all our crap?" I finally mentioned, making the others giggle.

"I have my ways." Will replied, sitting up so he looked all professional and confident.

"Oh shut up!" Bella laughed, gently slapping Will on the shoulder.

"Hey, it takes a lot of work." Will smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Guys! Ok! I think I figured something else out!" Lewis ran in, holding out a backpack with bunch of papers and research.

He put everything on the floor as you saw drawings of the full moon and Mako.

"Ok, you know how the moon pool and the cave rocks got destroyed?" he asked in a exciting voice.

"That's something you can't forget." Cleo mentioned, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Well it's probably not the full moon or the water pool that is affecting you, its the crystals." He exclaimed, acting like he discovered the 8th wonder of the world.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Yup. Were so screwed." I broke the silence, resulting a frown from Lewis's face.

"No you don't understand. Mako dosen't work. The reason why you get affected even when your not looking at the moon is well... because, its not the moon. Nor is it the pool." He explained. "Its the cryral rocks."

Everyone looked confused and frowned a bit.

"Lewis, we already know that the crystals affect us. This really isn't news." Cleo mentioned in a annoyed voice.

"Yes, the crystals affect you if your directly looking at them and if the crystals are connected. This is different. It's like this crystals are drawing you to Mako." He explained.

"Like it has for the past 3 years..." Cleo replied.

"And the moon." I added.

"No, this is different. It's hard to explain but maybe it's because since the moon pool is destroyed that now only the crystals are working." He mentioned.

"But Sophie destroyed mainly all the crystals. That can't be why it's doing this to us. Plus only one or two of us get affected. It still makes no sense at all." Bella snapped back at him.

Lewis sighed, knowing she was right.

"So were back at square one? Great! Just perfect!" I sarcastically replied.

"Well this has to do something with the crystals. I know it does since the moon or the pool doesn't affect you guys anymore." He explained.

"Or it could just be that this happens every full moon." Cleo added.

"But the moon doesn't affect you!" He kinda yelled.

"Guys! Arguing is getting us no where!" Bella said a bit loud so that she everyone could hear her.

"It just doesn't make any sense. If the moon pool with the tentacle doesn't work, half the crystals are destroyed and the moon has no affect on them, then why do they go all crazy on these specific nights?" Will calmly asked.

"Isn't that were trying to figure out?" Cleo mentioned a bit annoyed.

"But why would the crystals work on the night of the full moon? The moon would have to be involved as well. That's what affects the crystals... right?" Bella asked but everyone stayed silent.

"Maybe it has to do with the crystal necklaces. Were you wearing them the night of the full moon?" Lewis asked.

"I always wear my necklace and never once have i been affected this summer." Bella explanied.

"Only Emma and Rikki have been affected." Cleo softly added.

"Ah! Maybe it only affects blonde's!" Will sarcastically said.

Bella gave him the evil eye.

"Uh hm." She coughed.

"Your dirty blonde...ish." Will mentioned but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok well, what happened when Emma and Rikki got affected?" Lewis asked.

"Uh Rikki. She's the one who got all power crazy on me. I had no other choice but to defend myself." I complained.

"But you kept repeating Rikki's name and then you both attacked each other out by mako. Wouldn't that be a bit... odd." Cleo refereed to the event that happened that night.  
"Ya but the moon didn't control me. I looked at the moon 20 times and not once did i feel like it had power over me." I mentioned.

"See! It's not the moon!" Lewis barged in.

"Well now im confused." Cleo shook her head.

"Lets just do what we normally do on a full moon. Stay under cover. Me and Lewis can go out by Mako and see if there is anything else that could be affecting you guys." Will told them.

"What about the comet?" Bella asked.

"What about it?" I responded back.

"Maybe the comet is taking control over us." She said.

Everyone stayed silent. Lewis frowned.

"But the comet is in space. Plus its affects you same day the moon comes out. See none of this is adding up." Lewis explained.

"Well I thought you had this figured out!" i snapped back.

"I did until you put some logic into my hypothesis." He said.

"This isn't science class!" I madly told him.

"Um, this is kinda science." He gave her a bit of an attitude.  
"Yup. Were diffenitly back to square one..."

**Rikki's Pov**

It was kinda silent between the two of us as we were walking down the beach. He looked over at me but really didn't say anything to me. I just looked down at the sand, feeling it go in between my toes.

I had some feelings of regret but I really couldn't go back now. I just had to deal with the situation now. It was already going to be so embarrassing telling my friends that I'm pregnant, imagine my dad. Especially since it's Zane's baby.

What if he randomly left me during the pregnancy? What if he left when the baby was born? My stomach turned into a knot at the thought of that. I was still not completely sure i could go through with this. Maybe i should just consider adoption... But what if the baby is a mermaid too?

Zane looked over at the ocean as he took a deep breathe.

"So what does this mean?" He softly asked.

Confused, I turned to face him.

"What does this mean?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"Ya, what does this mean for us?" He replied back with a more confident voice.

I just stayed silent, watching the waves of the ocean go up and down the beach. All the white foam staying on top of the sand as see-weed washed up onto the beach.

I looked back over to face Zane, to see the upsetness in his eyes.

"Right now Zane, your just the father of my baby. Nothing more." I responded.

Zane took a deep breathe, trying to clear his mind.

"What? So you still consider me as an ex-boyfriend?" He snapped back.

"No, I said your the father of my baby. That's all." I explained.

"So, were not friends? Were not back together? I'm just the father of your baby?" He asked in confusion.

I looked down, not wanting to face him.

"It's too complicated to get back together and obviously being friends would not work out at all." I mentioned.

"But if we got back together i can help you-" but i cut him off.

"Ya and how do I know your not going to leave me once I start showing? How do i know your not going to leave when the baby is born? A month after the baby is born? I can't do this.' I walked a bit faster but he kept up at my speed.

"So you seriously still don't trust me?" he grabbed my arm so that I would face him.

I bit my lip as he looked into my blue eyes; his eyes full of concern.

"I... I don't... I want to but I can't. You have done nothing to prove that i can trust you." I raised up my voice.

Zane softly let go of my arms, anger filling his eyes. I swear that he was going to walk away that very moment but he just took a deep breath and looked back at the ocean.

"Ok. And there's no way I can prove that to you?" He softly asked.

"I don't want you to prove me anything. Might as well leave if the only thing you want is to get back together with me. This is serious. You can't just decide you want to raise a baby with me but then leave because I won't be with you. You have a life long commitment with the baby, not with me." I snapped back in a harsh voice.

He nodded his head knowing it was partly true. He looked stressed as I knew talking about this, wasn't making any of us feel better.

"Rikki, the only reason why I freaked out the first time was because I was shocked, not because I didnt care. I don't want you to think you can't trust me on that because of the way I reacted-" But i shook my head.

"Zane, its more than just that. The things you did in the past is something I can't forget." I mentioned in sadness.

He stayed silent, both of us standing still to see the ocean move back and fourth across the beach. It was a bit windy as gray clouds were covering the sky.

"It just seems that all of this falling apart because of stupid things we've done in the past. Cant we just start all over." He asked.

I was about to say something but nothing came out.

"Can we at least try." He deeply looked into my eyes.

I stayed silent for a minute, thinking it a bit through. What the hell was I getting myself into? Every time I tryed to start all over with Zane, I just end up getting hurt in the end.

"Maybe. Let's just see how things go and then we can decide from then." I mentioned, giving Zane a bit of hope.

` He took a deep breath as the chilly wind felt a bit good. More clouds came in, knowing I needed to return home.

"So your not going to freak out again, tomorrow, a week, in a month?" I sarcastically asked making Zane slightly smile.

"So now I'm on probation?" He asked, pretending to be a bit offended but he continued to smiled.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile back.

The wind blew a little harder, making me have goosebumps up my arms. I hugged myself, trying to warm up but Zane ended up gently rapping his arms around me.

I felt a bit stiff at first but slowly relaxed at the feeling of his warm arms. I saw the clouds rolling in, having that nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Ill walk you home?" Zane mentioned, sounding more like a question than a comment.

At this point I didn't need a boyfriend or any one to complicate my problems. I just needed a friend. At times like these, this is when I needed one the most. Even if it meant giving them a bit of trust...


	36. Memmories you'll never forget

**Emma's Pov**

"Hey there." Ash smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So you ready to go?" I smiled, knowing we were going down to a sand which shop for lunch.

"Wait a sec. Mom said you were coming down to the picnic at the beach." Elliot exclaimed, coming down the stairs.

I frowned knowing it was true. Our parents wanted to spend some "family" time together and the least place I needed to be was at a beach.

"Sweetie your not coming?' My mom asked, also coming down the stairs.

"Well me and Ash already made plans. Sorry." I mentioned grabbing onto his arm to pull him out the door but my dad walked into the hall way before I had time to leave.

"Why don't you invite him over? We haven't talked to Ash for a while." My dad said, mom smiling at the idea.

"That's not a bad idea. You could join us." She mentioned.

"Oh that's very kind Mrs. Gilbert but i-" But I stopped him.

"But we already are going out for lunch so we wont be attending the picnic." I grabbed Ash, trying to lead him out the door but Elliot crossed his arms madly.

"Ya Emma? Why dont you wanna come to the picnic? The beach will be there. Where you can swim. Cause you love swimming..." Elliot mentioned in annoyance, me giving him the evil eye.

"See, Emma's not much of a swimmer." Ash backed me up but Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Oh and i supose you haven't told him etheir." Elliot snapped at me.

"Well you seriously shut up!" I screamed!

"Me! You can't even tell anyone the truth! You were lying to me, mom, dad, friends and your acting like its no big deal!" He yelled.

"Well have you ever thought it is a big deal?" I screamed back.

"Hey woah woah woah!" What are you guys talking about? Whos lying about what?" Mom barged in.

We both kept quite.

"Fine. Go ahead and skip the picnic like its nothing. Ill be in my room." Elliot snarled, running up the stairs.

Immediately my mom gave me that disappointed look. Ash didn't seem quite comfortable with the situation.

"I can't believe your doing this to Elliot. All he wants is some quality time with his sister and you won't even come-" but i stopped her.

"Its not that!" I snapped.

"Then what is it!" My mom crossed her arms.

I looked down at the carpet, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Please Emma. Just do this for your brother." She calmly told me.

"For the last time I'm not going!" I looked at her, regretting what i just said.

My mom took a deep breathe.

"Ash. Ill see you later. Emma can't go." My mom snapped in anger, after a minute of silence.

"Wait! What! You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Oh yes I can. Bye Ash." My mom shoved him outside, slamming the door as he awkwardly left.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that! We already had plans!" I screamed.

"And so did we! Now listen to me young lady! Your brother has been quite upset from something you did, im not sure what it is but you better shape up your behavior. Were going down to the beach and might as well hang out with him since you haven't for the past 3 months. And if you don't, you can't see your friends for a month." She exclaimed.

"What! That's not fair! Im 18! I can do what i want!" I screamed.

"Well under my roof you can't! All im asking for you to do is spend one afternoon with your brother. Is that so hard?" She yelled, walking up the stairs.

"UGHHH!" I screamed, wanting to slam something against the wall. This was probably exactly what Eliot wanted me to do. Go down to the beach so i can tell my parents im a mermaid. I needed to find a way to get out of this.

I was unpacking all the beach supplies from out of the car without speaking to anyone.

"The ice cooler." my mom asked, harshly dropping the heavy box into her hands.

She gave me that mad look.

"Shape up your attitude. I don't want to see you acting like this. You were always involved in family activities when we were travailing. I expect you to do the same now." She lectured me.

I put my sunglasses above my head, sitting on the slightly sandy blanket. I grabbed a magazine, reading the latest gossips that were on tv.

My parents were in front of me, setting up all the supplies while Elliot was jumping in the water, acting like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, knowing that right now I could be eating lunch with Ash instead of doing this. Why did my parents always make me do the lamest things. I just wanted to go home already.

My mom laughed as she watched Elliot swimming in the water. She grabbed a juice from the cooler, relaxing and sitting in the sun with my dad. I continued reading the magazine, looking at cool styles and designs for clothes. There were these really cute high heel sandals that probably would match one of my outfits.  
Immediately I saw Elliot running up the beach towards me.

"Let's go swimming!" Elliot yelled loud enough for my mom and dad to hear. I gave him that disgusted look.

"No thanks." I mentioned, placing the sunglasses on my face.

Ellito faked a sad face, slowly returning to my mom and dad.

I saw my mom running up to me. She yanked the magazine from out of my hands and pulled me off the towel.

"Im so sick of your behavior! You etheir go out with your brother or you're-" But I cut her from saying the rest of her setence.

"Fine! You really want me to go swimming!" I yelled at my mom. "You really want me to go swimming?" I looked at Elliot in the eyes. "Then I will!" And with that, I ran into the ocean and jumped in.

My mom stood there in shock, Elliot chasing after me.

"Emma wait!" He yelled but i was too mad to even wait for him.

I was already swimming below the surface of the waves, swimming far away from the beach.

"Em!" He yelled again, still chasing after me but I didn't even turn around to look.

I heard the kicking and splashing of water behind me as I went faster.

Elliot would eventually have to stop swimming but he didn't. He kept on going.

"Em... Please... Wait!" Elliot was swalling water, trying to doggy paddle towards me.

I saw him place the goggles over his head, going below the ocean to follow me. He glared at my shinny redish-orange tail, trying to keep up at my speed.

My tail silently waved back and forth through the water, Elliot glaring at me with amazement. He surfaced back for air, as I went to the surface as well.

He took a deep breath, struggling to keep above the water. We could barley see the beach by now.

"Woah! That's so cool! How do you swim that fast!" He asked in excitement.

I slightly smiled.

"That's not all I can do." I grabbed his hand, pulling him back under the water to show him the coral reefs.

He rapped his arms around my neck, staying above my back as he slightly kicked the water with his feet.

Many fish were below us as Elliot continued to point at the very shiny ones. He finally got comfortable and let go of my neck. I grabbed his hand so I wouldn't loose him.

I did flips in the water, Elliot smiling in excitement. He swam back up to the surface for air, but immediately came down to watch me swim again. Colorful fish were surrounding us both as turtles were swimming below us. I swam in front of Elliot, him gliding his hands across my tail. At first it was a bit weird but I didn't mind after a while. He grabbed onto my fin, swimming with me in the water. He smiled, amazed to see what I could do.

He went back up for air, looking a bit exhausted.

"Here, ill take you back to the beach. Hold on." I directed, him putting his arms around my neck again.

I dove below the water, quickly paddling my tail so that I could get to the beach sooner. We had to go up for air a few times but I didn't mind.

As I got the beach, Elliot climbed off of me and sat down. I pulled myself up, Elliot still glaring at me with amazement.

"Wow! That's so incredible what you can do! We have to do that again!" He laughed, me smiling back.

"Ya right! That would involve me carrying you!" I teased, dragging my heavy tail up the beach.

I couldn't see mom or dad at this point, but it didn't matter, the least thing i needed was some one else finding out my secret.

"So do you swim everyday?" He asked, me laying my tail out in the sun for it to dry.

"Sometimes. That is if i have time." I explained.

"Wow. So for how long were you a mermaid?" He asked.

"Mmm, 3 years." I started out saying but he stopped me.

"I can't believe my sister was a mermaid for 3 years and i never found out. Your not also part fairy or anything like that?" He raised an eyebrow,

I laughed.

"Nope. Just a mermaid." I explained, my tail finally drying out so that i could stand up again.

We walked up along the beach so that I was far away from the ocean. The least thing i needed was a wave splashing up onto me.

I sat down, watching the ocean move up and down the sands of the beach. Elliot stayed quite for a few minutes.

"Em. Im sorry I was being all mean to you. I was just... confused. I really didn't know-" But i stopped him from talking.

"No. Im sorry. I should of you told you, mom and dad about it earlier but the risks involving telling you guys... are something I didn't want to deal with. I guess I was just too scared" I mentioned.

"So are you eventually going to tell them?" Elliot asked.

I looked at the sand.

"Hopefully one day I can. I just haven't found the right time to tell them. You know, it can be complicated sometimes." I told him.

"What? How could it be complicated? I wish I was a mermaid!" He exclaimed.

I laughed.

"Merman you mean?" I smiled, Elliot pulling off the goggles from off the top of his head.

I paused for a minute. Thinking for a way to ask him this.

"And... why didn't you tell my mom and dad about me? You had every opportunity to tell them" I softly asked.

Elliot stayed silent for a few seconds but finally spoke up.

"Because I'm your brother and I would never want to do anything that would hurt you." He quitly told me.

I smiled, considering that fact that Elliot didnt want anything bad to happen to me. Did he really care that much about me?

"I'm glad your my brother." I admitted. "I couldn't ask for a better one." I smiled, him returning the smile back.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, looking at the sun above the bright blue ocean. Maybe it was a good thing Elliot finding out about my secret. Something told me that it was all going to be ok, that I could finally start trusting him now.

**Will's Pov**

Me and Bella were both holding ice cream cones in our hands, walking down the side walk.

"What! Your so lucky you don't have a sibling. Sometimes it can be such a pain." I metioned, Bella giggling.

"Ah well at least you had company through out your life. See, me growing up as a single child made me have no one to hang out with at home. It would be so cool to have a younger or older sibling." She exclaimed.

"Ya right. One time i wanted to take the boat at sea and my parents forced Sophie to go out with me because they thought i was too young! I was 16!" I mentioned, Bella rapping her arms around my body.

"Well ya but your parents were looking out for you." She explained.

"Ok, fine. Have a sibiling but dont be the youngest in the family. It can be annoying when everyone's looking out for you." I mentioned.

Bella poked me in the side of the stomach, making me jump a bit. I smiled, grabbing Bella by the stomach and swinging her around. She laughed as I carried her over my shoulder like a potatoe bag.

"Were taking you to court!" I said in a harsh mainly voice, Bella holding onto my shirt.

"Let go of me you weirdo!" She yelled trying to keep herself from laughing.

I swung Bella around in circles, her squealing in a laughing voice.

"Ok I get it! I get it!" She giggled as I immediately saw Rikki walking towards our direction.

She looked at us weirdly, gently setting Bella down onto her feet. We just stood there awkwardly, Bella fixing her slightly messed up hair.

"Well you guys sure have a whole load of energy." Rikki crossed her arms as I chuckled.

"Hey where were you for the past 2 weeks. We haven't seen each other in like... forever." Bell exclaimed, standing next to me.

"I was sick. Remember?" She snapped back but slowly relaxed, knowing it was a bit harsh the way she said.

"Oh ya. Didn't you have the flu or something?" I asked.

"Ya. I guess you could say that." She softly said.

"That sucks. You missed out on a whole load of stuff. We need to get together and hang out before collage starts." I mentioned.

"Sure. I guess." She looked at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked her.

"I'm sorry! I've just been... I don't know. Maybe its the sick after feeling or whatever." Rikki told us, resulting me and Bella to frown.

"Do you need to talk?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, im fine. Going out to Mako. Wanna come?" Rikki asked Bella.

"You don't mind if i go?" Bella whipsered to me.

"Oh no. its fine. Go ahead. I need to return to the boat shack anyways. Ill see you later." I said, leaving Rikki and Bella behind to talk.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk as all these thoughts popped into my head. It was like Rikki wasn't telling us something. She hasn't been herself at all. She looked... depressed. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I missed the old her. Whatever it was, i was hoping she would tell Bella cause I didn't want to see her like this anymore. Hopefully she'll openly talk to us. I mean, why would she keep her problems to herself like it was some big secret?

**A/N: Sorry if theirs a lot of grammer errors in this chapter. I was rushing to write this. I've been studying for finals and packing to move so ive been soooo busy... still. Anyways...**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR 300 REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome! I LOVE every single review you guys write to me! Means the world. I probably wont be able to update for another week but ill do what i can. ok, thanks again ;)**


	37. And into the black hole

**Rikki's Pov**

I pulled the blankets off of me, standing up from the messed up bed. I looked over at the clock, realizing it was already 11 in the morning.

"Great, just great." I thought, walking over to the bathroom.

A week ago I went to the pharmacy to ask i if i needed to take anything through out the pregnancy and he recommend these pills to help the baby grow healthy. I wasn't sure if medicines were safe to take but he said it was all good and that it would actually help the baby develop better.

I carefully filled the glass of water up, swalling the pill while taking a sip from it. I looked into the mirror, seeing my horrible messed up hair in the reflection of it. I fluffed out my hair, feeling to lazy to comb it.

I was still rooming around in my pajamas, which were some shorts and a loose t-shirt. I pulled some random clothes from the door and placed it on the bed.

I took off the shirt and snapped a bra on me. I think the pain in breast have gotten worse. They were always aching and if i slept sideways, it would hurt them. I probably shouldn't be complaining now since I knew it was just going to get worse.

And that's when it strike me. I turned around to admire myself in the long skinny mirror and there I saw a small bump in my stomach. I placed my hand over it, as it felt a bit hard. Shocked, i cautiously walked over to the mirror to see myself up front.

There you saw it. That stupid round curve that went over my belly. Well its not that I looked pregnant. In fact, I didnt look pregnant at all. It just looked like I had a big breakfast or something. It was the fact that I was starting to show; which meant that soon enough everyone would know.

I haven't even found the time to tell my dad or the girls that I was pregnant. Every time i did, i would just freeze and nothing would come out.

I grabbed a light blue shirt and placed it over myself. The shirt wasn't tight or loose but ether way, I still didn't look pregnant. No one would ever assume now. I wasn't even supposed to start showing until the 2nd trimester.

Luckily, I think the morning sickness has stopped. But that wasn't a good sign ether. I was supposed to stop morning sickness by the end of the first trimester, well at least that's what I've heard. But i should still be on my first trimester of pregnancy. I'm only 2 and half months pregnant... or was it 3?

I shook my head trying to forget this whole situation. I slipped into some shorts and went into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I tryed to fake a smile.

"Hey pumpkin. I made breakfeast. Want one?" My dad asked, flipping over a pancake.

"Su-re..." I paused in the middle of the word, knowing it was ether I was hungry or, it was the damn baby.

"So you not sick?" My dad asked, handing the plate over to where I was sitting at.

I pecked at my pancake with a fork, taking a small bite out of it.

"Sick?" I asked in confusion.

"Ya, with the stomach flu?" He asked.  
I paused but quickly recalled what I was "sick" with.

"Oh ya that! Totally don't have the flu anymore. All better." I gave a fake small smile, taking another bite from the pancake.

"Well that's good. But just wondering... Are you still taking medication? I still found the bottle of pills in the cabinet." He mentioned.

I froze in place.

"Oh wait. You know. I can take them... since I don't need them anymore." I ran over to the bathroom and placed it inside one of my bags.

I rushed out and towards the front door.

"Hey, arent you going to finish your pancake. You only took a few bites?" My dad pointed out.

"Ya, wasn't that hungry anyways. I'm going to meet up with the girls. Ill catch you latter." I opened the front door but my dad spoke out before I left.

"Sweetie..." He finally said.

I slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes...?" I catiously asked.

"I love you." He said with a smile, but also in a slightly sad voice.

"Love you too Dad." I wanted to get out of here but he quickly called me back one last time.

"Rikki." He finally said.

"Ya." I turned around with a bit of annoyance.

"You know, you can tell me anything. If you need to talk." He mentioned.

"Dad... I'm fine. I'm just going out with the girls. Ill return this afternoon." I reassured him.

"Ok. have fun. Come back before 5." He said as I closed the door behind me.

I gave a bit of sprint from out of the trailer but started walking as I started to hike onto the rocky path that went along the other trailers in the park.

Immediately that horrible gut feeling came into my stomach. Nope, not the morning sickness feeling but that stupid feeling of guilt. I pressed against the clothes that was covering my stomach and felt the small hard bump. I took a deep breathe.

I was supposed to meet over at Cleo's house to discus what we were going to do with the full moon tonight but now thinking about it, why shouldn't i just tell them now? They deserved to know.

No, that would be a stupid idea. They would be going off to collage in about 2 weeks so they would just remember me as that stupid friend who got pregnant.

I sat down on the grass that was next to the rocky rode. What the hell ami doing? Im ruinning my life. I shouldn't be doing this! I should be packing my bags going to collage with everyone else. I should be hanging out with Cleo, Bella, and the rest of them instead of staying home, pretending to be sick with some stomach flu.

I should be the one, trying to figure out what's going out in Mako, swimming with everyone else instead of Cleo. Being my old, sarcastic self and getting a pinch of trying to annoy everyone.

I stood up, walking back onto the trail. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to tell someone about this. I couldn't rely on Zane to help me. I couldn't just hope everything would come out right. I needed someone to talk to.

XXX

I walked down the side walk and towards Cleo's house. I was already 20 minutes late since I slept in. I softly knocked on the door as I heard someone running towards it.

The door immediately swung open and I saw Cleo standing there with a bit of upsetness on her face.

"Oh Hey Rikki." She forced a smile.

"Every one's already here. You can come in." She opened the door wider so that I could walk past her.

Everyone was huddled up in a circle in the center of Cleo's living room.

"oh, here's Rikki." Will smiled as I sat on one of the coaches Bella was sitting on.

"Where the hell is Leiws?" Emma annoyingly asked, admiring her finger nails.

"I don't know. Lewis said he was going to be here in 10 minutes." Cleo responded.

"And when did he say that...?"" Emma snapped back.

"Uh... a while." She sat down a bit upset.

"And whats got you all down?" Bella asked.

"Kim told my dad." She softly said.

Confusion was on every ones faces but after the words came through their minds, they realized what she meant.

"Oh wow. What did your dad do?" Bella asked.

Cleo sat up.

"He didn't actually do anything. He just looked... upset but mad at the same time. He was disappointed but I told him I didnt even want to get married til after collage and then he walked out. I really don't know what he's going to do. I think he went out to play golf." She mentioned.

"Ah so thats where Lewis is. He must be hanging out with your dad." I mentioned.

"No way. Last time Lewis played golf with my dad, he nearly killed himself it was so bad. Why would he all of a suddenly go now?" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe your dad's leturing Lewis to never go near you ever again." I teased.

"Oh shut up!" Cleo threw a pillow at me, putting my hands up in front of my face so that I could protect myself.

She just laughed.

"Guys. This is serious. No pillow fights." Emma lectured.

"Ya we've been sitting here for 20 minutes. Maybe we should discus what we should be doing for tonight." Bella agreed.

"Why plan things? Its just a waste of time." I complained.

"Cause we need to be prepared. We dont want to end up killing someone" Emma specifically looked over at me.

"Oh and why are you looking at me? Like you didn't do anything before?" I put my hands on my hips.

"No, just saying some people should have some control of themselves when the full moon is out." Emma slowly turned her head away with a bit of an attitude.

Before I said anything Cleo interrupted us.

"Guys! Were not blaming anything on each other. Whatever happened was a mistake. There has to be something triggering the moon to affect us." Cleo explained.

"Ya but since we can't find the source of it then were stuck here trying to avoid everything when the full moon is out." I rolled my eyes.

Cleo sighed.

"This is such a disaster. What if we get affected on school campus in collage. We would be so screwed." She mentioned.

"What if Lewis is right about the crystals?" Bella mentioned.

Thats when it hit me. What if I was the cause of the full moon reacting. With the baby and all but, me and Emma attacked each other out by Mako before I got pregnant. It just didn't add up. Shouldn't I be the only who was getting affected, not Emma or possibly any one else. My throat clogged up as I tryed to speak. My hands were a bit shaky but I took a deep breath.

"Guys. I need to say something." I softly mentioned.

"Well you just did." Emma said with a bit of annoyance.

"Can you take something seriously with out being all defensive about it!" I snapped back.

"Fine, what is it you need to say." Cleo asked kindly but it didn't do.

"What is it huh? That I'm the one who is causing the whole problem? That you some how found out whats causing the problem out by mako? Plus who is sick for 5 weeks anyways? That's ridiculous unless you know something we don't know and your the one who triggered the moon." She snapped back.

"Emma." Cleo gasped in shock.

"How can i trigger a full moon? Thats impossible!" I yelled.

"Come on Bella. You know somethings up." Emma turned around to face her.

"Don't you get involved!" Cleo snapped at Bella.

"Ok guys. Maybe we should just have Lewis-" But Will got ineruppted.

"Oh and what about me? You don't think ive been trying to do something? Ive been out by Mako more often than any of you guys." Cleo sternely said.

"Unless Rikki was camping out there for the past 5 weeks." Emma mentioned as she turned her head to face the ground.

"Emma seriously!" Bella yelled.

"Ok Cleo! I was just saying that maybe Lewis could help!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh ya but you just think he's smarter than me cause I didn't get a scholar to collage at the same time as him." Cleo yelled

"Well maybe if you stopped blaming people on each other then we would have this solved!" Bella yelled at Emma.

Immediately everyone broke out into an argument.

"This is impossible! I'm not the one blaming stuff on people! Oh you don't think i havent been doing anything etheir! Ive been supporting you guys the whole time! Oh you take that back! Well maybe if you didn't go off to mako and started a fight then we wouldn't have this porblem! Oh and you think i did it on purpose!" There was screaming and yelling going through out the whole down stairs. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

"Guys." I started saying. Everyone countinued to yell at each other. "GUYS!" I screamed but its like my voice was just a whisper to them.

"I'm- I'm Pregnant!" I yelled, making everyone go quite.

Everyone turned around to look at me with weird faces. It was silent for a few seconds as I bit my lip.

"Very funny Rikki." Cleo sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

Emma just smacked her forehead with her hand.

Bella frowned.

"I'm serious." I softly said with a bit of aggression in my voice.

"Great. Now we just solved another one of our issues." Emma sarcastically said.

"If this is some kind of joke" Bella started saying but I cut her off.

"I'm not joking!" I yelled in furry making everyone frown.

With the looks in my eyes, they saw the seriousness in me. It was dead silent for a minute, everyone trying to figure out if i was just messing with them or if i was telling them the truth.

"Your- your... pregnant?" Bella asked in shock.

I looked down at the ground for a few seconds, everything quiteas I softly nodded my head.

Cleo sat back, trying to sink the information into her head. Will eyes were wide open in shock.

"That's why i've been gone for the past 5 weeks. I didn't have the flu... I had-" But Cleo cut in.

"Oh my god! Wait woah!" Cleo said in shock.

There was still some disbelief in Will's eyes but it didn't look like I was faking it. Emma crossed her arms, not knowing what to say.

"How long have you known?" Bella asked in concern.

I stayed silent, knowing there response reaction wasn't going to be good.

"2 months..." I softly said.

"Wait woah! You've known you were pregnant for 2 months and you never told us?' Cleo snapped, a bit offended.

"I was just- I didn't know how to say it to you guys... I was actually planning an abortion." I mentioned.

At this point, I had everyone convinced, including Will who was now just trying to process all the information in is his head.

It remained silent for a minute. Everyone looking down at the ground.

"Who's the father?" Cleo asked making everyone lift up their heads in curiosity.

I stiffened up, wanting to remain that last piece information out of the conversation.

At this point everyone had an idea of who it was. Emma crossed her arms.

"Who do you think?" I said a bit upset

"Ok. Please don't tell me you had sex with that son of a bitch doshebag." Will mentioned, making Bella give him the evil eye.

"Wait a sec. If you and Zane broke up 5 months ago then, why aren't you showing." Bella asked, making Emma smile deviously, amused by the conversation.

"Oh you did not!" Cleo gasped in shock.

"Wait! You had sex with him after-" Bella kinda yelled.

"Ok! I get the point! It was stupid! I didn't even know what I was doing at the time. It just, I dont know. It happened so fast" I yelled.

Everyone sat back, shaking their heads with disappointment.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Bella asked in concern.

"I- he said he was willing to help but I don't think I can depend on him. I might just raise it on my own if he leaves." I said.

"Wait so Zane knew before us?" Emma asked defensibly.

"Well he was the father." I argued.

"So, how long has he known?" Cleo asked in curiosity.

I stayed a bit silent at first but sighed.

"A month." I softly said.

Emma frowned.

"So you decided to tell your ex-boyfriend you were pregnant before you considered telling your best friends?" Bella crossed her arms.

"One of the reasons I did that is because I knew how you would react!" I snapped back.

Everyone sighed, trying t process all the information I dumped on them.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't feel open to tell-" and immediately the front door swung open.

Confused, everyone turned around to see Lewis running into the living room. He was breathing heavily and it looked like he just ran about 10 miles.

"Guys, I- You, would not... believe... who I just saw." Lewis panted heavily, making it hard to understand him.

Everyone sat there puzzled, not knowing what to expect..

"Um, were kinda in the middle of something important." I snapped at him.

"No, this is urgent. It's... I... I" Lewis tryed to talk but the words didn't come out.

All you could hear was the sound of him breathing as he tryed to relax. He had his hands on his knees and he looked at everyone sitting down in the center of the living room. His face was slightly red and the expression he had, did not look good. It looked scared, and cautious.

"Spit it out Lewis." I yelled at him impatiently.

Lewis stood up straight, as everyone went quite. His eyes were filled with terror and his breathing went down. He curled up his hands as he took a deep breath. At that moment, it felt like time stopped as Lewis opened his mouth to speak.

"It's Denman... She's back."


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Pov **

This story has officially come to an end! BW-HA-HA-HA! Nah, i'm kidding!... kinda :p

But no, in all seriousness, i have ended this first series of this story. Before you guys all freak out, i'm making a series 2 (cause obvously 37 chapters for a story is quite long) so with that, i'm making a part 2 and yes, it will be my final part of my series (but im pretty sure it will be longer than my first series)

And now I know people don't want to read this and just want to read the story but think of this as a giant review from all the people who have reviewed my story. I can not thank you enough! Thousand hugs and kisses xoxoxoxo

Its unbelivable how much I wrote. To be honest, when I first started writing this, i was only writing it for 2 people. CheddarFetta and Blitzholly. You should diffenitaly be thanking them because I probably wouldn't be writing this story with out them. Thanks to Cheddarfetta for inspiring me and thanks for Blitzholly for giving me this idea (mainly for series 2 as well) AND A BIG THANKS YOU TO ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED! I am amazed with that fact that i got over 300 reviews and even if you reviewed just once, I'm still absolutely thankful for it!

List of people who have reviewed **All **or **Most** of my Chapters:

CheddarFetta

Blitzholly

Zikki4ever123

MermaidRaven

Seriously56

WillowSuzzaGlee

KoZumi4EvA45

ElenaxoxoSilber

SudokuMusicBanana

If your on the list above, let me tell you I jump for joy everytime I read any one of your reviews and most of you have started reading and reviewing ever since the beggining and I just wanna say thank you so so so so so so so so very much! The fact that you take the time to review every single one of my chaps is just truly amazing! I love you guys 3 :)

List of people who have reviewed **Many** or a **Few** of my Chapters:

Zikkiluver2189

WALIXELA

H2OGirl101

Chelsayy

Fantasylunargirl

Ai to Kofuku

Kingdom-keepers-rule

1FanofH2o

Lafalot22

Warrior-of-water

Kateyx

Chinaluv

moonyandpadfoot07

inmyvictory

Thanks for all who have reviewed not only once, but many of my chaps. Some here have reviewed more than other but I love to see you guys still reviewing and keeping in touch with the chapters you are reading in my stories! You guys are brilliantly awesome ;)

List of people who have reviewed** once**:

Ambyyy

iloveh2o

Elle' Kelly

Lovergurl1619

haily94

Zombiecat138

Grey'sFanAllTheWay

V-Jackle-V

Futurewriter22

Gummibeari

Bellaheartlyrules

Jerseylove4ever

nessjas

FakeNames

redspirt16

DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl

Hxlly

xxdemisellytaymileychannyxx

I love to see new reviewers here and there! And yes there are some new people who have reviewed mainly at the end of my story so thank you very much to the people who take the time to review one of my chaps. I love to see who out there is reading my story! Hugs and kiss :)

List of **annomyness** reviewers (yes you get your own list too, lol ;p)

Julie

Lissa

(You didn't have a annoymeness name)

Brenna

ailishloveshorsesyahoo

Henny347

Annahlise

8989

Its weird cuz I didnt even put annoymyness reviewers up till the last 10 chaps of this series so yes, thanks for the people who took the time to review! ;) You guys are awesome! ;D

List of **Non-Reviewers**

And for the people who didn't review but just read the story, IT MEANS A TON that you would actually take the time to read it because it does take some time to type it out. So yes, even if you werent a reviewer or on any of these lists, the fact that you read it, means a ton too! ;) 3

And please tell me if i forgot to mention you on the list of awesomness! I don't want to forget you too ;) And if you also believe I put you in the wrong list, please tell me and ill be sure to change it!

**SKIP HERE IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ EVERYTHING ABOVE:**

Ok, onto the good part. Link to my new trailer (which is on youtube) is here:

Youtube

.com/watch?v=Ofh7_QS8ukg

The 2nd part of my series will be called: "H2o Season 4: Part 2 Dangers in the Deep" but instead i'll be calling it "H2o Dangers in the Deep" so keep a look out for that :) If the link doesn't work to my trailer, just go on Season2h2o

And here's a Link to the first chap of my part 2:

Fanfiction

.net/s/7124859/1/H2o_Dangers_in_the_Deep

If link dosent work, look at the top left hand corner and you'll see a small icon picture of Zane and Rikki (and yes, Im a Zikki Lover for people who don't know that already) and click on the "EpicFantasyStories" which should be highlighted in blue or purple. Scroll down and click on "My Stories" and search for the one that says "H2o Dangers in the Deep" And BAM it will be there!

If you have any questions, just review or message me but i don;t think it will be that hard and for the thousands time THHHHAAAAANNNNKKKKK YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU!

Oh ya...

**The End...ish ;)**

-Brianna xoxoxoxo (A.k.A EpicFantasyStories)

_**Trailer: **_

/watch?v=Ofh7_QS8ukg

**Part 2**:

/s/7124859/1/H2o_Dangers_in_the_Deep


End file.
